Titans Beyond
by Brruundin
Summary: Set one year after the events that the animated series ended, the Titans continue to fight off crime, have fun, and learn and grown as they become adults.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 1: Anniversary **

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own the rights to the Teen Titans or any other DC Characters I may use.**

**A/N This is my first TT fan fiction so hopefully you enjoy!**

A year has passed since the Titans victory in Paris over the Brotherhood of Evil, and the Titans have become quite bored. As the Titans lounge around the tower, the thought about the lack of criminals in the city lately has gotten Robin uneasy.

"It's been three weeks since anyone has attacked, there is something being planned, something big and I can feel it" Robin says as he looks out the window onto the city.

"Relax Rob, the city's safe, we deserve a break, it gives a chance to live a little bit" Cyborg blurts out while flipping channels on the remote, which starts to irritate Beast Boy.

"Yeah Robin, I'm sure nothing bad is gonna happen, Cy! Could you please pick something already! Dudes look Clash of the Planets! " Beast Boy morphs into a seal and claps his hands in pleasure then morphs back to his normal self.

"I think you are better that way" Raven says in the back of the room while mediating, a half grin appears as Beast Boy's face turns red and he falls to the floor.

"Friends, I would much like to enjoy this Clash of the Planets, may you please refrain from talking further" Starfire says while heading onto the couch from the kitchen. "I also have made my home world's special Glorflog pudding, would you be pleased to try some? She shoves a bowl of green goo into Cyborg's face.

"Nah Star I'll pass" Cyborg says, nauseatingly, and puts his hands in front of the bowl. "Besides I'm ready to watch some Aliens get their butts kicked, Booyah!"

"I'll pass on the movie, I need to focus on my mediation, in peace" Raven hovers down the hall into her room.

"What's with her?" Beast Boy looks confused as Cyborg tries to explain it "You know how she is BB, she needs her alone time".

"But she usually just sits quietly in the corner and puts up with it; she normally just tunes us out".

"She'll be fine, forget about it BB, It's time for Clash of the Planets!"

"Yes, friends a great clash of these planets!" Starfire says while stuffing her face with the pudding.

Robin sighs, he thinks to himself, worried that the worst could return, Slade or maybe Trigon, it bothered him at night and he couldn't sleep much anymore.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep, wake me if you need me".

"But Rob what about the movie?" Cyborg looks back at him.

"I'm fine" He walks off down the other hall into his room.

He walks up to his bed lays down for maybe 15 minutes, then the alarm goes off. He groans and walks into the living room. "Titans, whats going on?"

"Looks like robots are attacking the city… oh no…" Beast Boy's morphs into a mouse scared.

"What's the matter Beast Boy?" Robin looks at him concerned.

"Slade's… Robots…"

_Insert English Intro Music_

"Are you sure Beast Boy?" Robin gets closer to the computer screen, his eyes in shock as to what he sees. "I can't believe it… we have to stop it, Titans Go!"

The five Titans head out into the central part of the city where the action is going on.

Robin is the first to enter combat, he pulls his staff out and knocks down a couple robots, while Beast Boy morphs into a gorilla and throws a few, "Feels good to be back in action!"

"Don't sound too happy about this" Raven calls out while she sends black beams of energy into a few drones, causing them to crash into a few more.

"Any sign of Slade?" Cyborg says, while his sonic cannon blasts nearly a dozen.

"Not yet, ahhh!" Robin cries out while, being hit in the back by a robot.

"You must not harm my friends" Starfire calls out, eyes turning green, and starts to blast her green energy beams into a few more of them, including the one that attacked Robin.

When it appears that all the robots have been beaten, a huge beam of light shoots out, hitting Beast Boy, shooting him into the ground "Beast Boy!" Robin yells out, and laughter is heard.

"Foolish children, do you think we were to give up so easy?" Dr. Lights drops to the ground from the sky, along with a huge army of Slade's robot minions.

"Light!" Robin yells out, clinching his fists ready to fight.

"We put you behind bars, and the last time you fought us, you got your butt kicked" Cyborg says, ready to take down the villain.

"Oh Titans, but that was before I paid a visit to your old "friend" he sends his best regards, and a welcoming party" Dr. Light merely grins at the Titans.

"What are you doing with Slade?" Raven questions him, as she powers up.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know… Minions! Attack!" The robots start to attack the Titans.

Robin calls out "Titans Go!" He throws a couple birdarangs, but is knocked down by an overwhelming amount of robots in the process.

The other Titans seem to get overwhelmed, "I think we may need back up" Cyborg calls out but before anyone can answer him, beams of sound start hitting different robots, and a figure appears from the smoke, a tall warrior dressed in grey with a single Katana runs toward a few robots, and as he slashes, waves of sound hit the drones, destroying them.

"You rang?" he calls out, the other Titans look confused, but get back into the action. Beast Boy morphs into a T-Rex, roaring and picking up the robots with his mouth, throwing them into the piles of the others.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven chants, picking up boulders, smashing them onto the robots.

Starfire continues to blast robots, while Cyborg smashes a few with his fists, "BB was right! It's good to be back baby!"

Dr. Light laughs; Robin makes his way for Light, just like the mystery warrior.

"He's mine!" Robin calls out, throwing birdarangs towards Dr. Light.

"I got your back buddy!" The mystery warrior says, and jumps up into the air from behind Robin and starts to slash at Light.

"Buddy?" Robin looks confused and takes a blast in the face from Light. "Robin!" Starfire calls out, and starts to shoot beams towards Light.

Beast Boy morphs into an elephant, charges Light, morphs into a Gorilla, and then grabs Light. "Surprise! Gotcha!" Beast Boy grins.

Dr. Light struggles and cowers in fear, as Raven approaches him, "No! Please don't! Not the darkness again!" He passes out from fear.

"Aw, I was actually looking forward to that" Raven says as she smirks, and powers down.

"Well it looks like we got this taken care of here, Booyah!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire cheer.

Robin looks over at the mystery warrior as he approaches, "Hey, thanks for the help um… buddy?"

The mystery warrior grins, "My name's Vibroscream, I'm a wanderer and I heard about what you guys did last year to the Brotherhood of Evil, so I came to find out if y'all were the real deal, not too shabby guys".

"We are glad to have your assistance Vibroscream, and your friendship would also be most appreciated, my name is Starfire, and these are my friends" Starfire smiles and looks at him.

"Yeah dude you were way cool with your sword slashing" Beast Boy adds in, "I'm Beast Boy by the way".

"Cyborg" Cyborg nods and gets his hand out for a high five.

"Raven" She looks over at him from a distance.

"And I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans; we'd love to have you around since you are a wanderer and with all this Slade business spewing back up, an extra hand here wouldn't hurt. Then maybe when we think you're ready you could become a member, how does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan my man" Vibroscream laughs, they then all head back to the Tower.

"Well, this is the Tower, make yourself at home Vibroscream" Robin says, Vibroscream then looks around and nods.

"Looks like a nice place guys, I'm glad you could have me stay, I hope I'm not too much trouble".

"Nah man you'll be right at place with us here". Beast Boy morphs into a cat and purrs at him.

"Haha excellent then" he sits down on the couch and takes the place in.

"Well, now time for business" Robin looks at the group, "It seems Slade's back like I suspected, but what does he want now? What's his plan this time?"

"Don't worry about it Robin, we'll figure it out like always and save the day!" Beast Boy says, morphs into a dog and barks.

"Haha, does he do that a lot?" Vibroscream asks,

"Yes, but it's not half as bad as his jokes," Raven mentions, "Hey! My jokes are funny"

"Maybe to you". Raven rolls her eyes at Beast Boy.

"I agree with Beast Boy, Robin, I think you need not to worry so much, I believe an event like this deserves the victory celebration dinner of delicious Pizza".

"Awe yeah Star, you know what I'm talking about, whose buying? BB?" Cyborg laughs

"Hey! I don't care as long as it's vegetarian" Beast Boy gets up and walks towards the door, "You guys coming?"

"Yeah just hold on a second Beast Boy," Robin looks at him with concern, "This is a serious issue guys, every time Slade shows up it's bad news."

"I agree with Robin, we need to be prepared for anything" Raven adds.

"Well let's worry after delicious tofu and pineapple pizza!"

"Tofu come on BB! Let me have my extreme meat pizza for once!"

"No Cy, I've told you this before I've been those animals".

"It's not like you're eating a human or something".

"No Cy!"

"Why don't you just order more than one pizza?" Vibroscream suggests.

The two look at him, blank stares for a second, then then thought hits them. "That's exactly what we need! Why haven't we thought about this before, you're on to something my man". Cyborg cheers Vibroscream on as they head out the door.

Starfire follows them, "I am so very excited for this".

Raven and Robin walk out together, "Robin remind when we get back I need to talk to you about something alone, I'm not too sure about our new friend, just yet."

"Okay Raven, but first lets go eat" Robin hears his stomach groan. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought".

The Titans head off to the pizza shop, and off in the distance a familiar face is watching them.

"Well it looks as if the children have a new friend, this could be interesting for the future. Doesn't it seem that way Rose?" A blonde girl steps forward and nods.

"Yes father, I would love to have a new "playmate"'.

"Excellent, then let us begin the plans, the Titans don't know what I have in store for them just yet, but soon Robin and the other will understand why I have been waiting so long for this".

**A/N Okay First episode is done, I decided to add a character I created (Vibroscream) to the series because I wanted another cool addition to the TT. Rose for those who don't know is Slade's daughter. Also just like in the television show I am going to have the English music intro to show it is a serious episode, and the Japanese music intro to show it is a humorous, fun episode. Please feel free to comment and let me know how you feel, with anything, length, style, characters, any feedback with be helpful, and as this story evolves if you want to see something, let me know and I might put it in somehow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 2: Trust Issues**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own the rights to the Teen Titans or any other DC characters I may use.**

The Titans have returned from the pizza shop. All seems well for now, and as they enter Beast Boy yawns, while he morphs into a sloth.

"I think it's time for me to hit the hay, goodnight guys". Beast Boy crawls into his room.

"I'll be shuting down as well, good work today everyone". Cyborg says as he heads into his room.

"I am also very exhausted from the eventful day we had, goodnight my friends" Starfire goes to her room, while yawning along the way.

"So… where can I sleep?" Vibroscream looks at Robin then Raven, and then back at Robin very confused.

"We have another bedroom down the west hallway by Beast Boy's room, you can stay there".

Robin responds as he heads to the couch to sit down.

"Okay well, thanks again for letting me stay here; it's been fun so far hopefully we continue to have an awesome time". Vibroscream grins then heads to his temporary room.

"Okay Raven, what do you want to discuss now?" Robin looks at Raven as she heads her way over towards the couch.

"I just think it isn't the best idea to trust Vibroscream so easily, especially with the return of Slade, it happened before with Terra, and look where it got us". Robin nods, and then looks back out towards the window.

"I know what you mean, but she was our friend, she was under his control, I mean she broke free and saved our lives. I understand that you could see it happening again, but I won't let it happen this time, we'll be ready for it".

"But how can you be so sure we can trust him?" Raven looks at Robin, and he looks back at her.

"I just don't see him having any connection to Slade, maybe when you get a chance you could read his mind, I do remember you have that power still".

"Yes, but it would be wrong to just intrude if he turns out to be our friend, and besides the only way I could the information we would need, would be to make physical contact, and you know I don't like that stuff".

"Yeah I know, maybe we should just wait this one out, talk about it with the others and just be ready for anything, we've overcome it before and we can do it again, I believe in this team, and we always have our other friends if we need anything".

_Insert English Intro Music_

"Awe yeah, time for another day baby!" Cyborg exclaims as he enters the living room.

"Morning Cyborg" Virboscream says, while reading a copy of _The Jump City Herald_, Beast Boy sitting on the couch playing gamestation, Starfire making breakfast in the kitchen, and Robin reviewing footage over the Slade robot attack. Raven has yet to come out of her room.

"Where's Raven this morning?" Vibroscream wonders, looking at the others.

"She usually stays in her room in the mornings, mediating or reading" Robin turns to him while he answers his question. "So umm Vibroscream care to tell us a little bit more about yourself?"

"Yeah of course Robin, what would you guys like to know?"

"Just anything you wish to share with us friend" Starfire adds in.

"Alright haha, well I guess it all started when I was younger, my parents were scientists and university professors, I spent the first 10 years of my life observing every scientific thing I could, and I was especially interested in sound and the effects it had on the world. However," Vibroscream sighs, and then continues "Shortly after my 11th birthday, my parents went out to dinner and left me at home by myself, I was mature for my age so I was fine by myself. I fell asleep that night, but I was later woken up by a police officer early that morning, my parents had been murdered by a common criminal. I was horrified, and from then on I swore to fight for justice, and make sure criminals paid for their crimes. With my advanced knowledge of sound, by the time I was 13 I created my Katana with sound infused powers. I also trained in hand to hand combat, and worked a bit with Black Canary in Gotham, that's where I learned about your heroic efforts and was determined to find you guys, I've been looking for people my age to fight alongside with".

"Well we are glad to have you as a friend Vibroscream, as long as your loyalty is there our friendship will be returned" Starfire says as she smiles and looks at Vibroscream.

"Yeah dude, we all have similar stories with our backgrounds, and we would love to share them with you sometime, by the way, I know Vibroscream sounds cool to the people and stuff, but do you mind if we call you Vibe around the Tower or something? I think it'd be easier for all of us". Beast Boy says as he morphs into a Tiger and roars.

"Haha no problem BB" Vibroscream looks back at him with a thumbs up.

The Titans alarm goes off. Robin looks at the screen and sees a female figure beating up cops and causing destruction to the whole city.

"Who is she?" Robin says, looking very confused and expressing anger to what he sees.

"Whoever she is, we have to stop her". Raven says as she comes out from her room.

"You're right Raven, Titans let's move out!"

Robin and the others head to city, when they get there it seems the conflict has died down.

"But, we just saw that entire destruction dude, what gives?" Beast Boy says, while morphing into a lion ready to fight.

"I know, Titans stand your grouuuuu" Robin and the others are blown back into a building, an explosion has just occurred and a girl starts laughing.

"Hello friends, I am here to play, so what game shall we play today?" the girl with blonde hair jumps downed dressed in a blue costume with twin swords ready to fight.

"Who are you? And why are you terrorizing the city?" Robin asks, gripping his staff, waiting any minute to strike.

"You can call me Ravager, so Robin what game shall we play? Risk or how about the game of Life… or death" she strikes quickly with her blade, robots from Slade's army start closing in making it more difficult for the other Titans to gain the advance on Ravager.

Cyborg grabs one, while get pushed back in the process, "Dang these guys pack more of a punch than usual". When he gets up a swarm of three more attack him, but he blasts his way through on the way to his friends.

Raven and Beast Boy have their hands full as well, Beast Boy morphs into a rhino to try and open up some space for combat, but is knocked down in the middle of his charge, Raven is more successful smashing boulders while chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" focusing all her energy onto clearing the battlefield.

Vibe and Starfire are ambushed from behind by dozens of more soldiers, Starfire is pushed to ground, but prevails, blasting her green energy beams and defeating most of the mobs.

Robin and Ravager battle it out on top of a nearby bank roof, Robin thinking to himself, this combat style is very familiar.

"So how long have you been working for Slade?" He shouts, while throwing birdarangs at Ravager. "You fight a lot like him".

"Well, it's a sort of recent thing, but I have known him all my life, he is sort of like a father figure" she laughs at that comment.

"He's your father…" Robin is shocked to find this out, and is knocked off the roof into trashcans.

"Well, something like that, but it's been fun, until our next get together, goodbye sweet bird". Then, Ravager throws a smoke bomb, and disappears into the city.

"Ahhh!" Robin yells, while trying to get back up, "Why did I let my guard down! Titans we have to go after her".

"Robin are you at all hurt?" Starfire exclaims, always concerned about Robin's safety.

"Yeah Robin, I think we should more concerned with your life, you could have been killed!" Beast Boy says while looking very upset. Cyborg, Vibe, and Raven just stare at Robin while he struggles to get up on his feet.

"Let her go Rob, we'll get her in the future" Cyborg pats Robin on the shoulder.

"No!" Robin swats Cyborg's hand away, "We need to go after her, she is extremely dangerous!"

"I don't think you're in the best condition to fight now Robin, you need to rest, if you fight her right now you would probably get badly hurt or die, and that would be extremely stupid, I know you better than that" Raven says, trying to get some sense into Robin.

"Yeah, Titans lets go back to..." Robin passes out from the struggle.

"Robin!" Starfire yells, "It'll be okay Star we need to get him back home" Beast Boy then morphs into an eagle, while picking Robin up, and the Titans fly back to the Tower.

Meanwhile, Slade and Rose discuss the recent events, Rose walks in looking at her father, he turns around and smiles, "Good work Rose, I am very pleased with your performance today; Robin seems to be no match for you one on one. My robots also seem to be improving, thanks to you for obtaining the parts and plans from the Brotherhood of Evil's base in Paris. Once we are ready, we can begin to unfreeze the ones we see fit to complete Step 2, in order to help take over and watch the city burn." Slade laughs, while Rose steps forward.

"Yes father, I will learn more and more about the Titans, and with each battle I will begin to drive them apart from each other, ultimately leading to their doom and the destruction of the Teen Titans". They both laugh and Rose takes her leave.

Back at the Tower, Robin is trying to recover and is fighting a terrible dream. He sees a world where the Tower is burnt to the ground, fire everywhere, the bodies of his friends in the ashes and rubble of the city, he is running, trying to hide from it all, he hears voices, telling him he has failed the city. Then, the laughter of Slade pierces him, causing him to scream and awaken. When he begins to regain conscience, he sees all is well, with his friends surrounding him.

"Oh Robin I hope that you are not scared, I promise everything is fine" Starfire grabs Robin and gives him a big hug.

"Um yeah Star, I guess I was having a nightmare, I failed you all though, you were all gone and the city was gone, Slade got what he wanted and it wasn't pretty. I can't let that happen. Not now, not ever."

"Don't worry Rob with the Teen Titans here, nothing bad will ever happen to the city, Booyah!"

"Don't be too sure Cyborg we need to get stronger, we need to get faster; we need to stop Ravager, Slade and whatever else this world throws at us. We cannot let any of the bad things happen."

"We won't my friend" Vibe nods at Robin, "I promise as long as I am alive I will help you all defeat any evil in sight. But now, I think a mood changer is in order, whose down for a double feature down the street?" Robin coughs while he tries to laugh.

"Once I can get out of this bed I'll definitely be in". The rest of the Titans agree, and head off to the movies for the night.

When they finally get to the movies, Beast Boy sees a familiar blonde haired girl; he is in awe for a few seconds, as it has been about a year since he last saw her, since he was trying to move on from what had happened. He plays it cool and then doesn't make contact just yet, the Titans go into the movies, and enjoy the rest of their night.

**A/N Alright, second episode done. The Titans finally are introduced to Rose/Ravager, and more conflict seems to be in store. A couple questions seem to arise; will Beast Boy make contact with Terra? Has she remembered who she is? Is she really Terra after all or just some one that looks like her? Will Robin and Titans learn of the plan Slade has in store? All this and more will be answered very very soon! Comments and suggestions are encouraged! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 3: Old Flames Ignite**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own the rights to the Teen Titans or any other DC Characters I may use.**

As the Titans enjoy the movie, the only thing on Beast Boy's mind is his familiar blonde friend. He thinks to himself, "What was she doing? I mean yeah it's a movie theater and people come here all the time, but I've been here tons of times, and I've never seen her here, come to think of it, I haven't seen her since…" His mind flashes back to the last time the two had a conversation, it wasn't the most pleasant thing he remembers, but it got him thinking, maybe all that they talked about was a sign, maybe there was a reason that he saw her.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaims excitedly. Raven turns over and glares at him, "Oh… sorry Raven I just had a thought".

Cyborg look overs and whispers "Oh yeah BB? Tell us about it when the movie is over". The Titans then finish the rest of the movie, and walk outside to talk.

"Okay Beast Boy what is it that you wish tell us?" Starfire asks, very curious to learn what the sudden outburst inside was.

"Okay, well don't think I'm crazy or anything but… I saw Terra outside on our way into the movie, and it got me thinking it had to be a sign or something, I mean I haven't seen her in over a year, I thought I was over the fact that she was gone, but I know now that I have to do something".

"Oh boy… not this again" Raven rolls her eyes and starts to meditate.

"Yeah Beast Boy what makes you sure that this girl is Terra? The last time you tried to talk her she didn't remember anything, I mean maybe it's just your imagination getting to the best of you, besides I think you should be focusing more on the return of Slade, than this right now" Robin states, while the Titans head back home.

"Dude I knew you guys wouldn't understand, it's Terra! I'm not imagining things, I know what's real and that's Terra trust me guys!" Beast Boy morphs into an elephant, and starts making lots of noises.

"Okay okay!" Cyborg does everything he can to make Beast Boy stop, "If BB thinks this girl is Terra, let him find out for himself, it could be her, and maybe she'll come back and help us out, we all know another person on the team wouldn't hurt".

Vibe and Starfire nod, "Yes Terra was indeed our friend and if Beast Boy believes that this girl is in fact Terra, he should do what he can to help her remember".

"I don't know this girl but I think Starfire is right, let Beast Boy figure this out; it could be good for us in the long run". The Titans finally make it back to the Tower, Beast Boy waits outside while the rest head in, Robin turns around and looks at Beast Boy, "You coming?" he asks.

"Nah dude, there's something I need to do first". Beast Boy then morphs into a bird and makes his way into town.

_Insert Japanese Intro Music_

On his way, he spots a garden with flowers in it; he swoops down grabs a single rose, and continues on his way. He knows what he has to do, when he sees his destination he makes his way down onto the window sill. He hears a voice, "Ugh I have that stupid biology exam tomorrow…" he gets really nervous, when he notices that it is quiet, he looks in.

"She isn't there, now's my chance" he thinks to himself he morphs into a monkey, opens the window and hops into her room. He then slowly makes his way over to her bed, he drops the rose and a note that's says, "From an old friend". He hears footsteps, he panics, and makes his way towards the window; he jumps out but hits his head on a tree and yells, "OW!" He rubs his head and starts to fly away. The girl looks out the window and sees who it is. She then notices the flower on her bed with the note, she smiles, and then a sad thought comes through her, "Am I really the girl he thinks I am?" She tries to remember as far back as she can, but before the past year is really blurry, then a vision comes to her, a voice, an evil voice and the words Titans and Terra pop in her head. Her eyes open wide; she knows what she has to do now.

Beast Boy finally makes his way back to the Tower he sits outside on the rocks just like he did with Terra over a year ago, "I miss her…" he think as he looks into the water, he sees a shadowy figure appear, then a familiar face, he freaks.

"Dude hey Terra I mean… hey, haha, what's up?"

"Hi Beast Boy". She says softly, Beast Boy notices she looks sad, maybe confused.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here? I mean I'm glad you're here, but why?" They make eye contact for the first time in a long, long while.

"I… I think you may be right, I saw the note you left, and it got me thinking again, what if I am this Terra girl you say I am? So I tried to remember back as far as I can remember, and I saw something, dark faces, I heard voices, I heard someone say Terra, it was very cold and scary, they also mentioned the Titans and you…" She stops for a minute to think and compose her thoughts, she continues.

"I never told you this when you tried talking about this with me before, but the earliest thing I can remember was waking up in my parents' house, they were so excited to see me, I told them I didn't remember how I got here or anything really and they filled me in, we then ended up coming to Jump City, it looked familiar but I couldn't remember why. Then you came along and it made everything so much more confusing. That's why I was so upset with you before, you just got me thinking, then you stopped, and I stopped thinking about all this stuff, until you left me the note. Then it all clicked. I want you to help me Beast Boy" she places her hand on his "I want to remember".

Beast Boy's face starts turning red, "Yeah sure Terra anything" He morphs into a seal, and starts clapping. Terra laughs.

"Oh Beast Boy you always make me laugh," she leans in and kisses him on the check. He freezes, his heart starts beating really fast.

"Woooooooow" Beast Boy still in a state of awe, doesn't know what to do or say "Ummm thanks Terra, you're really pretty". She starts laughing, her face also starts turning red.

"I should probably leave, it's getting late and I have school in the morning. But this was fun, we should hang out again". She starts to get up and walks away. Beast Boy realizes what's going on and tries to stop her.

"No Terra! Why can't you just stay at the Tower in your room, it's just like you left it" he morphs into a dog and starts to whine.

"Aw Beast Boy, I can't maybe later on but not now, there's still things I have to get through. I'll see you tomorrow? Right here? We'll find something fun to do". She continues to walk away.

"Okay then, bye Terra, I'm glad you came" Beast Boy gets up and hugs Terra, they wave goodbye and Beast Boy goes into the Tower, trying deal with the rush that just happened. He sees Cyborg on the couch playing gamestation.

"Dude Cy, you'll never guess what happened!"

"Yo BB where have you been? We were getting worried about you."

"I was with Terra, she's trying to remember, she had visions and it's all start to making sense, I was right I told you guys and I was right!" Beast Boy starts squealing with joy.

"Woah BB calm down, that's fantastic, hopefully this all get figured out quick, we could use another member on the team, does she remember anything about her powers?"

"Not yet, but I know with a matter of time it's gonna happen. I'm super excited dude!" Beast Boy yawns,

"Wow, I guess these events today wore me out, I'm gonna get some sleep, tomorrow I got a big date with Terra while we work out the little details goodnight Cy".

"Goodnight man, sounds like a good plan to me haha" Beast Boy then heads to bed, happy and looking forward to what is to come. The next morning the Titans carry on a day without any conflict, however, this doesn't stop them from the normal duties as Robin has them do hours of combat training, to make sure they are on top of their game.

"Alright Titans a couple more trial runs and we'll be done for the day". Beast Boy and the others sign.

"Dude, we've been here all day, and Terra's gonna be done with school soon, can we please wrap this up, we're not getting anywhere anymore".

"Yes Robin, I am very exhausted as well, we do not want to overwhelm ourselves". Starfire says, while catching her breath.

The others agree, they decide to call it quits for the day. Once everyone is settled in inside, Beast Boy heads back outside, where he waits for Terra, when she finally shows up they decide to get pizza, when they get to the pizza place they discuss everything that's been going on.

"So Terra, you really don't remember having super powers?" Beast Boy asks while eating a slice of tofu pineapple pizza.

"To be honest no, sometimes when I get really angry it feels like the ground starts to move, but I don't remember being able to move the earth or rocks or anything like that".

"Hmm well it seems like you have to focus from inside, I'm sure if you spent some time with Raven she could help you control what's inside and you'll be able to do everything again".

"Hmm" Terra contemplates this idea, "Yeah that'd be really cool Beast Boy, and I'm really glad we have this chance to catch up and telling me all this stuff, but why did I lose my memory in the first place?" They look at each, Terra with a look of confusion, and Beast Boy, trying to hold back the pain from the terrible memories".

"Well…" he sighs "You were a part of the Teen Titans but you couldn't control your powers all that well, you told me but you didn't want anyone else to know, Robin found out, you got upset, and then Slade got ahold of you, helped you and brain washed you under his control, you attacked us, but when you realized what was going on you tried to stop Slade, you activated a volcano and stopped Slade, but in the process sacrificed yourself, and you turned to stone. I guess you were unfroze at one point and then you ended up back with your parents. That's all I remember."

"Ah… wow, I can't believe I would do that to you guys, I'm really sorry". She dips her head down and looks at the ground. Beast Boy puts his hand on hers.

"Terra, it's okay, it really is; we all make mistakes, what's important is that you're back and you're well. We're going to take you back into the Titans when you're ready, and we are gonna stop Slade once and for all. And I promise nothing is ever going to hurt you." Terra then looks into his eyes, and leans in for a kiss. Thousands of images rush through Beast Boy's head, and it's the most wonderful thing he's ever experienced, nothing could ruin such a perfect moment.

Meanwhile, a familiar face is watching. "Well, it looks as if my former apprentice has returned, no matter, maybe she will be useful after all, a way to break the Titans apart and play into my plan".

**A/V Okay third episode done, it looks like the mystery girl is really Terra, and hopefully she can join the Teen Titans in their plans to stop Slade. But what are his plans for Terra and the other Titans? All this and more will be revealed as the story progresses. As always questions, comments and suggestions are welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teen Titans Season 6**

Episode 4: Big Thoughts

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

It was morning, 5:45 am and Vibe couldn't sleep, he kept having thoughts running through head. Adjusting to the new lifestyle in the tower wasn't easy. He was so used to living on his own, the constant dealing with others was starting to bother him, and he was trying to figure out how to deal with it. He didn't want to come across rude or anything but the other Titans were really starting to get on his nerves. Robin making them overdo training, Raven, always so cold and distance, it seemed sort of rude. Beast Boy obsessed with this Terra girl, Starfire overly nice all the time it was starting to make him sick. Cyborg, who was overly confident and trying to act cool all the time, maybe it's my poor social skills? Hmm, I guess I'll just have to get used to it all. As much as I hate it sometimes, these guys are starting to grow on me, like the siblings I never had. He then rolls over and tries to get some sleep. Hopefully today will be better.

Later that morning, Vibe's alarm goes off. He grumbles, rolls over and starts to get out of bed. He heads out into the hallway and into the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror. His blue eyes, red with bags from the lack of sleep, bed hair, brown and scraggly. Today is just gonna be wonderful. He grabs a towel from the top shelf and turns the faucet on the shower. The warm water feels good on his hands. He takes off his shorts and shirt and steps inside. The hot water hits back. He starts thinking again, I wonder when I'm actually gonna become a member of the Titans? I'm tired of being treated like just a guest or friend. Oh well, time will tell. He finishes up in the shower and puts the towel on. Once he gets dressed he heads out into the living room then into the kitchen. He turns on the pot of coffee and sits down at the table, laying his head down for a minute. Once the coffee is done he grabs a mug from the cabinet and pours himself a cup. He takes a sip, black just like I like it. A few minutes later he hears someone come out into the main room. He looks up, it's Starfire.

"Good morning Starfire" he says, trying to be more positive than he was much earlier that morning.

"Oh good morning friend Vibe, how are you on this glorious day?" Starfire goes through the kitchen looking for stuff to make into breakfast.

"I'm okay I guess, still really tired haha, I couldn't really sleep last night", he takes another sip of his coffee and rubs his left eye.

"Oh? Why is this friend? Did the others disturb you?" Her cheerful expression turns into concern.

"No, no haha, I was thinking about things". He finishes his cup and pours some more.

"Oh? What was it that you were thinking about?" the concerned looks continues.

"Well, it's just that I'm not used to being around people all the time, since I was sorta like a loner my entire life. So sometimes you and the other Titans can get on my nerves, no offense or anything! Haha, I do really enjoy your company and all, I just need to get used to it". He laughs than take another sip.

"Ah, I understand, do you wish me to inform the others? I am sure they will gladly understand what is going on?" Her expresses then goes back into her normal cheery self.

"No Starfire its fine, haha, however another thing that does bother me is that I've been here for over a week, isn't it about time I become an official Titan? Have you heard anything or have you guys discussed this at all lately?"

"Hmm, we have not, but I shall bring this up to friend Robin when I am able to. I and, I would think the others would be very glad to have you as a part of the Titans".

"Thanks Starfire, I'm glad we could have this talk". He then heads outside to grab the paper, when he comes back in he sees Cyborg and Robin have woken up, and are now getting ready for business.

"Morning guys," Vibe warmly greets the other Titans, trying to make sure his thoughts from the morning didn't reflect in conversation.

"Titans, I got good news, once Beast Boy and Raven are out of their rooms there is going to be a meeting". Robin says while acknowledging Vibe's greeting.

At that moment a loud yawn comes from done the hall, a sleepy Beast Boy appears and takes a seat on the couch. A few seconds later, Raven appears, and takes a seat in her usual spot away from the others.

"Okay Titans, I got word late last night that Kid Flash and Jinx are going to be paying us a visit from Europe later today. More people around is going to be a big help, so hopeful we can get to the bottom of things while they are here". The expressions on the Titans faces all appear to be different. Starfire is overjoyed, while Beast Boy looks upset, Cyborg confused; Raven and Vibe just looking indifferent, being that is how Raven always is, and Vibe doesn't know either of the two.

"Dude, we have friends paying us a visit and all you care about is catching Slade! We should be throwing a welcome back party or something, you know?"

"Aw yeah baby, we gonna have a partay!" Cyborg cheers at the thought of Beast Boy's comments.

"Oh yes! Friends we should be rejoicing at the return of Kid Flash and Jinx!" Starfire grins with joy. Robin doesn't look happy with the others, he doesn't say anything and then heads into his room, the others could tell that he wasn't happy.

"Dude, all I said is that we should be focusing more on the other things…" Beast Boy morphs into a mouse and scurries off into his room.

Meanwhile, Robin comes back from his room, "I'll be back in a little while, I'm gonna take a walk".

He heads out the door, he thinks to himself, why don't they ever care about catching Slade? It seems like the only concerning matter is whether or not were going to have a party or not. Robin signs, he's almost into the city. He looks up into the sky, it was a very cloudy day, and the whole city had a very gray and dull look about it. As he heads to his destination, the tallest building in the city, where he would usually go to sit and think when he was upset about these kinds of thing, he hears some sort of scream. This alarms him, and he starts running towards it. As he gets closer, he hears windows breaking, and car alarms going off.

"Looks like someone is up to no good", he starts running reaching for a couple birdarangs on the way. Then, shock comes across Robin as he sees who exactly is causing the trouble in the city.

_Insert English Intro Music_

Robin gets closer to the shadowy figure, "Red X". Robin then charges towards him, throwing a couple birdarangs along the way. Red X dodges them, jump up and slashes down at Robin, causing him to fly back a few feet. Robin struggles for a few seconds, and then Red X charges towards him, he gets up quickly barely missing the attack. Robin and Red X than go into hand to hand combat.

"Why are you here?" Robin throws a couple punches toward Rex X, no answer.

"Ugh answer me!" Robin lands a good punch and smashes Red X in the face. Red stumbles to the ground but still doesn't answer Robin.

"Are you working for Slade?" Robin backs down while he waits for an answer. Red X recovers, and then lunges towards Robin. The two continue to battle, each punch with more power to it than the last. Finally, after both Robin and Red X appear exhausted. Red X stands down, Robin does the same.

"So are you finally going to answer me?" Robin asks one final time, Red X simply looks at him then throws a smoke grenade, he vanishes.

"Ugh! This always happens". Robin was exhausted. He then realizes there is no point in going after him anymore and makes his way back towards the tower. On the way, he wonders why Red X had returned, and assumes he is working with Slade because of the timing between the two's return. When he finally gets back the tower, he sees that Kid Flash and Jinx have arrived. He greets them, and starts to explain what had just happened.

"Wow seems like you have had an interesting experience". Kid Flash says while looking at Robin.

"Yeah, you guys may need to stay here a little bit longer than planned; we're going to need all the help we can get". Kid Flash nods, thinks for a second, and then his face turns to disappointment.

"Well, I'd love to help, but I told The Flash that I would help him in Central City, however Jinx would be more than happy to stay and help you guys, right?" He then looks over at Jinx who happens to be in middle of a conversation with Starfire and Vibe.

"What? Oh yeah sure sure I can just stay here". Jinx looks back at Kid Flash and rolls her eyes. Kid Flash could tell she wasn't happy about him leaving her here with Titans. First off, they used to be former enemies, and she could tell that Raven and Robin still weren't too fond of her. The others were fine, Starfire was always nice, and so was Beast Boy, Cyborg and her had history, so it was a little awkward, the new guy was pretty nice too, kind of cute. What was his name again? She'd get that later in the mean time she was going to continue tell Starfire and him about her adventures in England and France.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted" she quickly glances back at Kid Flash and then turns back to the others. "After we helped out in London, we decided that it would be nice to visit you guys again, I was getting home sick, and Wally-er Kid Flash needed to return to Central City, so I was gonna go with him, but since you guys need help I guess I am going to need to be here instead".

"Oh wonderful friend! We can commence in the Earth ritual of painting each other's nails different colors and the braiding of each other's hair! It will be much pleasure!" Starfire says, filled with joy that her new friend was going to be staying here longer than expected.

"Oh yeah, well I'm glad I won't be the new guy anymore haha, by the way I'm Vibroscream, but everyone just calls me Vibe for short". Vibe holds out his hands and then smiles at Jinx. He thought she was really pretty, and glad she was staying longer than expected especially without her boy toy Kid Flash over there. Finally another cute girl, I mean Starfire is great and all but the fact she isn't from Earth still kind of bothers me.

Jinx then looks back at him, blushes, and smiles back. "I'm Jinx; it's nice to meet you Vibe". Hmm, he seems nice, I think it won't be so bad staying here without Wally, I mean all he did while we in Europe was flirt with every girl he set eyes on, it got really annoying quick. I'm actually kinda glad I get a break from him for once.

Robin heads over towards Vibe and pats him on the back. "Well I've been thinking and I know the other Titans won't mind this, but I think it's about time you become an official member of the Teen Titans". Robin then hands him an official communicator that only the Titans that live in Tower have.

"Wow, really Robin thanks!" Vibe was really excited about this, what he had been waiting ever since he found them had finally happened.

"Hmm looks like a little celebration is in order, how does that sound to everyone?" Robin asks the others, they all look sort of stunned to the fact that Robin was the one asking about this. But that look quickly faded, as the others, minus Raven, cheer with joy.

"Wonderful! I shall go make a delicious treat for my friends".

"Starfire no!" the others all said in unison, no one really likes Starfire's cooking and they much rather order pizza instead. Everyone then laughs at what had just happened.

"I'll go order some pizzas" Robin says, the others enjoy the night off free from crime, everything seems fine, but Robin knew something was coming soon, something big.

**A/N Episode 4 is done! No Slade this time, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a plan brewing. Also the return of some familiar characters is going to play a very important role to the future episodes. Please comment/suggest something, I like to know what others think about the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Teen Titans Season 6**

Episode 5: Complicated

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

It's been a couple of eventful days for the Titans. Return of Red X/Jinx/Kid Flash; Slade appears to have a big plan in store; Vibe is now a member of the Teen Titans; the entrance of Rose; the fact that she could be a true threat; Terra starting to remember everything that she once did. Yes it was indeed a handful, but the Titans were adjusting, some better than others.

5:45 am, a familiar time in the Titans tower, and down at the end of the east hallway Jinx could not sleep to save her life. She tossed and turned, looking at her alarm clock every so often, sighing at each passing minute. Maybe it was getting used to sleeping in a new place, after all this was the home of friends she once called enemies, or maybe it was the time delay from Europe she wasn't used to yet, well whatever it was, it really was starting to get on her nerves. By the time the clock said 6 am, she decided she might as well get up, sleeping wasn't working and she wouldn't rather attempt to do other things than just lay there. She slowly rolls out of the bed; she looks into her mirror, her hair a mess, pink and all over the place. She sighs; she doesn't want to change just yet, so she walks out in her purple tank top, and black shorts. As she enters the living room, she notices that someone is in the kitchen, her eyes still tired, and not yet fully open, she walks towards the kitchen. A voice calls out, "Good morning sunshine, don't you look wonderful this morning"

She realizes who it is, and starts to blush. "Yeah well, I normally don't get up this early, and I figured no else would be around. So umm Vibe why are up at this hour?" She finally recovers full vision, and sees him sitting at the table, with a cup of coffee, and the morning paper.

"I'm usually up at this time, I can't sleep most night, and I'm trying to get used to being in this tower and being a part of this team. It's not easy but I'll get over it." He takes another sip of his coffee, then sits and thinks for a minute. "So umm Jinx why are you up at this time?" He then glances up from his newspaper and looks at her again. He never really noticed how pretty her eyes were, or how nice the shade of pink her hair was.

"I can't sleep either. I guess I'm in the same boat as you, it's just weird. I'm used to being the bad guy, and now I live in this place with them. It's a little awkward sometimes, especially because Raven and Robin don't trust me yet. It's so frustrating". She sighs and then looks down at her feet, bare without socks or shoes of any kind.

"I see, well I only know you as of a short while, so that's how I am going to judge you, and so far you're cool with me". He smiles at her and she smiles back. She thought about how nice he had been the entire time she had been there, maybe this could be the start of something, something more than just friendship.

"So do you mind if I join you before I decide to go get changed?" She looks at him as she approaches him.

"Sure it's fine with me, have a seat" He points to the seat across from him, and moves the part of the paper he wasn't reading from the other part of the table. She takes a seat, and lays her head down on the table, and sighs. Great now only if I had something witty or cute to say.

"Something wrong" Jinx lifts her head slowly to reveal Vibe staring down at her, newspaper still in his hand.

"Oh no, I was just trying to think of something interesting to say, and I tend to do that when I can't think of anything." She then tries to sit up and continues to think of stuff. Vibe nods, and then looks back at his paper; he starts to read a new article, before she interrupts him again.

"Yeah so it was nice talking to you this morning, maybe later we could go grab a bite to eat or something? I'm gonna go take a shower and get changed before our daily duties, I'll talk to you in a bit". She gets up slowly, and before she can take one step, Vibe gets up very quickly in front of her. He leans in and kisses her on the check. Her face turns bright pink. Then she stares at him, confused not knowing what to do.

"Later". He gets up and walks into his room. Jinx, now confused and shocked about what just happened also walks to her room, on the other side of the Tower. Does he like me? What about Wally? What do I do about this? Ugh why are boys so confusing sometimes… She heads into the nearest bathroom, and turns on the shower. The warm water feels good on her body, thoughts race through her head at first it's so overwhelming and she doesn't know what to do, but by the time she gets out of the shower she figures out what she has to do. She gets dressed in her usual gear, and exits her room. When she sees Vibe, her mind goes blank. Her stomach groans, butterflies, she swallows hard. She knows what must be done. She slowly heads towards him, each step feeling like walking through cement. She finally gets close enough to speak, she swallows again, praying for the best to come out.

"Hey um Vibe, do you wanna go catch a bite to eat or something later on?" Ah come on Jinx, you're supposed to be the cool collected one, not the one getting tongue tied.

"Yeah sure, that'd be cool". Vibe responds seeming all nonchalant. The other Titans were now all present in the living room. It seems something big was about to go on and Robin was on top of it.

"Titans I hear rumors that Slade is supposed to strike any minute now, we need to be ready to stop him".

The others look at Robin with skeptical looks. Robin's face changes when the others show doubt.

"Guys I realize this may not be the best idea but it needs to be done this way. We need to split up into groups and patrol the city. Group 1 will be me and Star, Cyborg and Raven will be Group 2. Beast Boy if you think Terra is ready you bring her along for Group 3. Otherwise I want you with Vibe and Jinx. If Terra does come you two will be Group 4. If anything goes wrong or gets too out of hand, let the others know. Get ready Titans we move out in 30 minutes".

_Insert English Intro Music._

Beast Boy scratches his head at Robin. "So where exactly are we gonna be patrolling? And what are we looking for?" He then morphs into a golden retriever and starts panting and barking.

"Any sign of danger. Slade or Ravager could be anywhere too, Group 1 will take downtown, Group 2 you guys got the docks, Group 3 and 4 stay around the west side and towards the Tower. And like I said if anything goes wrong let the others know". Robin said while clinching his fists. They then take a few minutes to talk within the small groups, while Beast Boy tries to get a hold of Terra.

Jinx and Vibe smile at each other, but don't say anything for the longest time. Finally Vibe opens his mouth, trying to get words to come out.

"So we finally get that chance to do something together don't we?" Jinx smiles back and giggles,

"Yeah it appears so, maybe we should just go do something fun while the others do this lame search and rescue mission". Jinx thinks to herself again, why do I always have to suggest away from the plan? It makes it looks like I don't want to part of the team. Agh this is why Robin never takes me serious, and neither does Raven. I just want to be accepted. She signs.

"Haha, you okay?" Vibe notices her sign, "That sounds like a good idea, but we probably should at least look around a little bit, if we don't find anything after an hour or so I'll come up with something fun for us to do. How does that sound?"

Jinx's face turns bright pink, and she smiles with delight. Yay! She exclaims inside her head, finally some good news from a Titan, and someone who really wants me around, this could be a good change of pace around here, I'm super excited about this.

Meanwhile, Raven and Cyborg have got what they need to do figured out, so they head out to the docks to investigate

When they get to the docks, they notice it looks perfectly normally.

"Hmm things seem fine around here, you want me to tell Rob about it?" Cyborg asks Raven.

"Not just yet, we need to look around a bit longer, an attack of any sort could happen at any minute". Raven says, while looking around for any sign that could help them. She notices a warehouse not far from where they are located, and decides to proceed in approaching it. Before she can enter it, a swarm of Slade's troops appear, blasting at them.

"Uh-oh looks like we got company Rae". Cyborg says as he gets ready to take some out.

"Looks like it, Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos!" Raven chants as she blasts a few of the soldiers out of the way.

Cyborg does the same, and then charges towards a few more, suddenly a few more troops appear, looking bigger and stronger than any of the others the Titans have seen before. They charge into Cyborg and smash him down into the ground. He breaks a couple of the dock boards, and yells in pain "Ouch, these new guys pack a serious punch, how you hanging Raven?"

"Just peachy" Raven replies, while take out a few more of the normal guards with her dark power. She notices Cyborg's struggle with the big guys and starts to help take the large guys out. They have some success, as the goons are no match for Raven's psychic power. However, they are soon greeted by a familiar friend, smoke covers the entire dock, and Raven and Cyborg begin to cough.

"Well it appears that I only have you two to deal with today, no matter, it will be quick and painless, just like your deaths" The voice laughs, and the female figure appears.

"Ravager, what do you want here?" Raven asks, recovering from her cough, preparing for an attack to occur.

"Well dearest Raven, if you must know, I am in the process of obtaining valuable resources from underneath these docks, which will put you and your friends out of business. But I am afraid I cannot tell you what they are or exactly where they are, so goodnight Titans". She throws bombs towards Cyborg, the explosion knocks him unconscious. Raven on the other hand is much harder to take down, and puts up a fearless fight. The two take turns throwing beams and bombs toward each other, until finally Ravager decides enough is enough, and retreats into a cloud of smoke.

Raven sighs, recovers Cyborg and wakes him into a state of conscience. They then try communicating with the others with what had just happened. Beast Boy and Terra answer first, things looks fine on their end, and they are about to head back to the Tower, no word from Vibe or Jinx, but the others figure they went out after the four had no luck around the west side of town. Starfire answers as well, explaining that Robin went out Slade on his own about an hour ago, and hasn't returned or tried contacting the other Titans.

"He'll be fine Starfire, you should probably come back to the Tower with us".

"But friend Robin…"

"Starfire he'll be fine I promise". Raven assures Starfire, the first real sense of assurance by Raven in a long time.

Meanwhile, Robin has been in deep combat with Slade, trying to get information about what has been going on with his sudden return still.

"Come on Slade tell me, what do you want? Why have you returned? What is your plan?" Robin puts his guard up while waiting for another strike from Slade.

"Oh Robin, you don't think I would just tell you my master plan right away, in time you will figure it out on your own, I'm positive of it". Slade stands down, and starts walking towards Robin. "But by that time it will be too late for you and your friends to do anything about it. It seems it is time for me to go again, let's see how many weeks it takes for the next attack to kick in". Then Slade disappears into darkness.

"Ugh, he always does that". Robin sighs then communicates with the Titans. They are glad to know he is alright, and likewise.

"I'll be back at the Tower soon, when I get there we need to discuss business. Make sure everyone is there".

"Dude, we don't know where Jinx and Vibe are; they have been gone longer than you have". Beast Boy responds to Robin.

"Alright, well just make sure everyone else is there, we'll fill them in later, Robin Out".

Once Robin gets back to the tower they discuss the events that just occurred, and Robin has a plan.

"Well it looks like Slade and Ravager have a plan of attack, but it appears it is going to be awhile before anything happens. However, we need to keep our guard up in cast anything happens. But for now, I think it's time the Titans take a break from the action for a bit, which is why I am giving us the week off from crime fighting".

The other are in shock, as Robin is always the one making them prepare for things they don't want to do, but they are relieved to know they are getting a break, and rejoice in the victory.

"All right let's party y'all!" Cyborg exclaims, glad to finally get a chance to relax from the stressful time the group has been having.

Shortly after that outburst, Jinx and Vibe return from their evening together.

"Friends where have you been? You have been missing all the excitement that we have just experienced". Starfire states, while the others just look at the two. Beast Boy notices that they were holding hands, and makes a comment about it.

"Oooo looks like some of us are getting along well". He morphs into a wolf and starts howling, and yipping. This causes the two of them to blush bright red, and they immediately stop holding hands.

"Anyway, I'll fill you two in on the plan later, I'm very disappointed you guys didn't let us know where you were, but that's in the past. So from now on, try to let us know if you go off from plan, if you do, and try not to, especially if it's an important mission like this one was". Robin adds in to break the awkward feelings that had just occurred.

"But in the meantime, everything worked out, and we have the next week off. So take some time to reflect and relax, next week the real work starts".

They cheered, and the night slowly ended on a good night.

**A/N Okay Chapter 5 done, sorry it took so long, I've been really busy. The next one will come a lot quicker, and the story is going to pick up quicker. As always comments and suggestions are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 6: Girls Night Out******

**Author: Brruundin******

**Warning, I do not own the rights to the Teen Titans or any other DC Characters I may use.****  
**  
The Titans have been sitting around the tower bored, trying to think of something interesting to do. Beast Boy, sprawled out all over the couch, flipping channels trying to figure out something to watch. Nothing, he sighs, morphs into a sloth, and starts to pretend nap. Terra, sitting next to him starts to giggle. She has been living there full time now due to the recent full recovery of her powers a few weeks ago.

Raven was mediating in the corner, her usual routine, very focused, trying to tune out all that was going on in the Tower. Cyborg was downstairs in the garage working on the T car, however only so many modifications can be made on that vehicle, and he eventually makes his way back up stairs. He looks around and see the gang, very quiet, almost lifeless.

"What's going on y'all? Where's the party at?" No response. He groans, then begins to ask again much louder this time.  
Robin, who was reading up on marital arts techniques puts down his magazine and looks at Cyborg.

"I don't know Cyborg, looks pretty peaceful in here, maybe we should do something fun as a group? What do you guys think?" Raven mutters "I'll pass" and goes back to her mediation.

"Come on Raven it'll be fun!" Beast Boy responds while looking up from the couch. Jinx and Vibe then walk inside from the top of the Tower, they have been spending all of time together and one of their favorite things to do together was look at the city in the different parts of the day, especially in the evening and at night.

"What's going on in here?" Vibe asks, as he and Jinx take a seat together on the other side of the large couch.

"Trying to find something fun to do as a group" Cyborg responds, "You two love birds got any good ideas?"

They both again blush at this thought, and start to giggle.

Terra, who usually doesn't say much around the Titans, gets up quickly as an idea pops into her head.

"I know! We could have like a girls night out! And ummm you boys could go do something fun too". And as soon as the words "girls night out" were said, Starfire, who was in the kitchen brewing a pot of jasmine tea, screamed with delight.

"Oh yes! Wonderful friends! We can commence in the Earth rituals of the painting of the toe nails, braiding of the hair, and the telling of the gossip! It shall be a most glorious evening, what do you think friend Raven and friend Jinx?"

Raven, once again stopped her mediation, sighed and said "Once again, I'll pass" and went back to mediation.

Jinx, on the other hand, looked up at Starfire, and smiled "Sounds awesome, it'd give us a chance to get closer together and the same with Terra and Raven... If she decides to participate"

Raven sighs "Fine, but my toe nails are to be left alone". She then stands up and walks towards the others. "So, what are you guys going to do?"

Beast Boy is the first to respond, "Play gamestation and eat junk food duh dude!" Terra again giggles at Beast Boy's comment.

"Sounds good to me". Cyborg responds "Maybe a game of hoops or football in the mix? This night is gonna be epic! Booyah!"

"Alright, but where are we going to do this? I guess the guys will have to be in the living room and the outside of tower?"

"We can go to my parents' house, they'd be glad to have me home for once. That way you guys can use the whole tower" Terra says, and the others nod and grin in agreement. The girls get their things, and then head on over to Terra's house.

_Insert Japanese Intro Music_

"Well looks like we are here" Terra said, as the girls approach the street her house was on. As they walk up to the front porch, Terra's throat becomes very tense, very dry, and she gets very nervous. This is the first time in weeks she has tried to make any communication with her parents, she knew she should have told them ahead of time that she was coming, but she knew her parents liked surprises as well, so this might be a good thing too. Terra knocks three times on the door, her stomach sinks, like a rock falling into a pit, she just hopes for the best. A faint "I got it" is heard in the background, it is her father. Then they hear footsteps and the door starts to open, Terra's father opens the door, and as he looks down his face turns into surprise and then joy when he realizes who it is.

"Oh Terra, I didn't expect you to show up? Why didn't you say something?"

"Sorry dad, I had an idea about coming up with my friends because we needed a place away from the guys, I got caught up in the excitement, and it didn't dawn on me to call until we got to the doorsteps". She then reaches in for a hug from her dad, and her nerves start to calm.

"Hunny looks whose here!" Terra's father exclaims as they all head inside the house.

"Oh goodness, Terra sweetie you're home!" Terra's mother then stops what she is doing and walks over to her daughter in joy. She hugs Terra than holds her for a minute.

"Hi mom," Terra says while her mother squeezes her a little too tight.

"I'm so glad you're here Terra, but why haven't you called lately, we miss you dear. We are always worried". Terra's mother states, after finally letting go of her daughter.

"Sorry mom, I… we've been really busy. We finally got a break for a short while, so I decided to visit. I was going to call you guys, but like I told dad, the idea to come home was spontaneous, so I didn't think to call you guys. I'm really sorry though, but it's nice to be home".

"Oh Terra hunny, it's okay we are just glad you are here and safe, oh and who are your friends. They look lovely". Terra's mother responds with as they all sit down in the living room.

"Oh well, this is Starfire" she points to Starfire, who in turn smiles and stands up.

"It is quite an honor to meet you parents of Terra". Starfire then sits back down and Terra continues.

"This is Raven" Raven just looks at them and mutters a single "Hi". "Finally we have Jinx". Jinx smiles and nods.

"Well now that you met everyone, were gonna go up to my room and talk about stuff, okay?"

Her parents nod and the girls head upstairs to Terra's room. When they get into her room Terra says "Well this is it". They all look around, it's a very simple room, a few of Terra's personal belongings she left behind, like a few books, purses, jewelry, notes from her friends posted up everywhere, pictures of people who inspired her, and a poster of the five original Titans. Her bed was the same as it was left, purple comforter with purple sheets made like no one had been in the room for a long time, the room was very clear, and not much was on the hard wood floor. Terra takes a seat on the end of her bed, "You guys can sit down" she tells them, and the other girls do as such finding a place to sit on the floor.

"Well, now what?" Terra asks as they sit around each other in a circle.

"Might I suggest we start to commence in the Earth rituals of the painting of the toe nails, braiding of the hair, and the telling of the gossip!" Starfire replies as the other girls look clueless, minus Raven who really did not want to be there at all.

So as the time passes, the girls do actually participate in these activities.

"So how are you and friend Beast Boy, Terra?" Jinx asks while she braids Terra's hair. Terra starts to blush.

"We're doing great, sometimes he can be a little weird, but that's what makes Beast Boy, Beast Boy. I mean you guys know what I'm talking about?"

"Totally" Raven says, while sitting trying to mediate in the circle with the other girls.

"I mean don't get me wrong, he's a sweetheart, he's funny, but sometimes he's a little overbearing, and tries to get in the way of my personal space, it can be annoying sometimes. But it's the things like that you have to put up with to make it work. Anyway, umm what about you Jinx? You have been getting really close to Vibe lately."

Jinx's throat gets really dry, every time one of the Titans brings up the two of them as a "couple" it makes her uneasy, because in all honestly she didn't know how she felt about him. At times she really connected with him, but other times she felt really distant from him. She knew she still had some feelings for Wally, but those have gone really dim, because he hasn't tried to make any contact with her since he left, and that really bothered her.

"Well umm" she clears her throat as she begins to speak, "It's pretty complicated, I don't like to talk about it" Jinx says, seeming very cold and distant from the other girls.

"Oh please tell us friend! We promise not to seem rude or judge you". Jinx smiles at Starfire's comment, she always know how to cheer her up, and make her feel more comfortable.

"Okay well, it's hard when you still have feelings for someone, and then someone else comes along and complicates everything. Wally means a lot to me, and the fact that he just left really hurts me. Vibe's kind of just been there to comfort me along the way, he knows about my feelings it's just very difficult right now adjusting to these weird feelings, I've never really liked anyone or anything like that before". She sighs then puts her head into her hand. It's difficult for her to confess stuff like this to just anyone.

Starfire comes over to pat her on the back, "There there, friend, all will be fine".

"Thanks, Starfire I appreciate it" She says as she lifts her head from out of her hands.

"So how are you and umm Robin?" Starfire just stares blankly at Jinx and Terra, then turns to Raven, who still hasn't really moved from her mediation stance, then she looks back at Jinx and Terra.

"What do you mean when you say how am I and friend Robin?" Starfire asks very demandingly, she would very much like to know what they were talking about.

"Well I think what Jinx is trying to say, is that you two seem umm really close, like maybe there is a thing between the two of you?" Terra responds to Starfire's question, than proceeds to ask another one of her own.

"I do not really know the answer to the question, Robin and I are good friends but I do not think he sees it in what you on earth call the act of going out. I would very much like to have the opportunity to partake in this, but I doubt that it will go well". Starfire's face turn to into a sad expression, and the other girls try to get her back to her normal bubbly way.

"Come on Starfire cheer up, we're here to have fun, you just have to let him know you're interested, and I'm sure he'll start to respond".

The girls then all turn to Raven with the same questions that they have been asking each other. "What?" She looks up from her mediation.

"Well Raven, we were just wondering if there is or was anyone you have or had feelings for? I mean you don't really talk much about those sorts of things." Terra asks, as Raven looks at the others and thinks.

"Well I think Starfire is the only who really knows this, but before my father's powers were released from me, I could not covey any sort of emotion, so I had to hide or force back any ties to any feelings I would have of that sort. It's kind of tragic, but now since, I don't really have to worry about those things, I don't really know, it's hard to feel emotion, when you haven't for so long". Raven then gets a really cold feeling about her, and she starts to look sad.

"Maybe I do want to find someone… I just don't know what to do about it or where to look".

"Oh Raven! I am very much sure we will help you find someone of interest to perform in the act of going out with".

"Thanks Starfire". Raven smirks, a very unusual sign for her, but it comforts the others.

Jinx turns her head and looks out the window, a very beautiful sight to see, the moon, bright and full, making Jinx feel very special inside.

"We should go take a walk to that park we passed on the way over here, I feel like it would be a fun thing to do".

The other girls nod in agreement and make their way outside. As they walk, they notice how pretty the stars are on that particular evening, most nights in Jump City, the clouds cover the sky, and over by the Tower, the smog from the factories in the north make it hard to see the sky sometimes. So since they were on the south side of town, it was distant away from the smog, that the night sky lit up all they could see. So it was very easy for the girls to see their way to the park. However, they notice something odd as soon as they get to the park.

"Do you guys feel like something weird is about to happen?" Raven finally adds to break the silence.

"Well well, look what we have here, I didn't expect you girls to show up to my little playground". A cloud of smoke appears, and Ravager appears from within.

"What are you up?" Terra asks as the girls get ready for some combat.

"Just a little business deal, then I decided I would check on you 4, after all it isn't hard to notice that you all are gone, when the boys are busy making a mess in your tower". She laughs then launches towards Jinx, knocking her on her back.

"However I'm not here to fight you just yet. But be warned, soon you will be in for a very rude awakening. Farewell for now". Ravager than once again vanishes into smoke like always.

"Well that was… unexpected". Raven adds once the smoke that Ravager left clears from the area.

"Very much so, friend Jinx are you alright?" Starfire says, while watching Jinx pick herself up from the ground.

"Yeah I'm good, a little dirty, but not hurt or anything." Jinx responds, fully recovering from the incident.

"Well, let's head back to my house, it's getting late, and I'm getting tired. I wonder what the boys are up to?"

**A/N Alright end of episode 6. Next time we'll find out what the guys did on their "night out". Should be a quick update. As always, comments, suggestions, and reviews are wonderful! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 7: Guys Night Out **

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own the rights to the Teen Titans or any other DC Characters I may use.**

Alright party time baby! Let's do this!" Cyborg cheers as the male Titans get ready to play out this awesome evening.

"Dudes what should we play first" Beast Boy asks, morphing into gorillas and he starts to beat his chest.

"Okay BB I know you have the power to morph into a gorilla a dog or a whale, and I know your little girlfriend thinks it's cute. But could you not do after every time you say something?"  
Cyborg responds as he grows annoyed with Beast Boy's antics.

"Geez dude, I was just trying to lighten the mood, sheesh, give me a break." He morphs back and crosses his arms in disgust with Cyborg's comments. "So which game dude?"

"What about that new first person shooter I picked up last week, umm Special Forces 5? I believe it's four players". Vibe responds in the midst of Beast Boy's and Cyborg's quarrel.

"Sounds good to me, hey you two relax, let's shoot stuff instead of argue, this is supposed to be a fun night". Robin says, trying to settle the other two down.

"Alright, but... Dibs on first player!" Cyborg exclaims as he grabs for the first controller. The other three then follow, and the gaming commences.

"BB watch my back while I run in and blow up their tank." Cyborg says while running his character in towards the enemy.

"Got it... Dude! watch out for the grenade, watch out for the grenade, watch out for the... I told you to..."

"I know I didn't see it, Vibe I'm gonna respawn on you, so don't do anything dumb". Vibe nods, and they continue to play until after they win the next four games.

"Alright dudes we kicked some butt, let's grab something to eat, I'm starving." Beast Boy says while rubbing his gut, not turning into anything for the fear of the tongue lashing from Cyborg was something he couldn't deal with right now.

" I could grill up some steaks or burgers" Vibe adds, it turns out he was really good at whipping up stuff like that, and recently started making most of the Titans' meals.

"Only if it's tofu, you know I don't eat meat dude". Beast Boy adds, his diet was very important to him.

"Yeah I know, we have a few tofu burgers left, I picked them up from the store last week. Maybe a few dogs too, let me check" Vibe says while heading into the kitchen and looking through the fridge and freezer.

"Yep, found them" Vibe shouts to the others in the living room, and they start to get up from the couch.

"I'll go get the football; we can play a game of catch while we wait for the grub to cook. Booyah" Cyborg adds, while heading into his room to grab his old brown pigskin.

They all head outside, and go directly south from the tower into the nearby park. The sun was still partially in the sky, so there was enough light to see. Vibe prepares the grill, as the other three head out into the open field.

"I'm open Cyborg" Robin yells, while sprinting down the field. Cyborg hurls the ball into his direction and Robin leaps up as the ball heads into his fingers.

"Nice catch dude" Beast Boy calls out while heading away from the other two. Robin tosses it straight into Beast Boy's hands but the ball slips pass his fingers and straight into his face.

"Ouch dude!" Beast Boy calls out while rubbing his nose, the ball then hits the ground right next to him. Cyborg bursts into laughter as soon as he realizes what has just happened.

"Sorry Beast Boy". Robin calls out trying to hold back the laughter but it was too funny of a sight to see, and he starts laughing anyway.

Beast Boy, who finally realizes what they were doing, yells out "Hey it's not that funny" picks up the ball and begins to throw the ball towards Vibe who heads over to see what the laughter was about.

"Hey what's so funny" Vibe asks while catching the ball and tossing it back to Cyborg.

"Dude you missed it, Robin tossed the ball to BB and smacked him right in the face. Was too funny haha" He starts laughing again, which causes everyone including Beast Boy to start laughing.

"Oh man that is funny, well the food's done by the way".

"Nice! Let's eat!" Beast Boy shouts, as they head towards the food.

"Looks good dude" Cyborg says while sitting down at the picnic bench. He starts to grab himself a plate and the Titans dig into the feast. Once they finish up they pick up everything and head back into the tower. They take a quick break and head to the top of the Tower to play a game of hoops.

"So BB and me against Rob and Vibe? Sound good to you guys?"

"Yeah dude let's do it". Beast Boy cheers, as they head onto the court and play. The game goes on, Cyborg and Beast Boy play the two very hard in the beginning, but Robin and Vibe prevail and win in the end.

Meanwhile, downstairs the TV was left on, a bad thing, as Control Freak was watching the Titans lair observing the place, and figuring out what everyone was up to.

"It appears the Titans are having a night out, the boys are here and the girls are someplace else, this could be good news". Control Freak then hops out of the TV, and looks around for traces of evidence to find out where the girls are. He then realizes the Tower is video monitored and hacks into the video system, he then learns where the girls are headed and grins.

"Excellent now that I know where they are located I can deal with the guys". He punches in some coordinates into a device and then sends it.

"Not so fast Control Freak". Control Freak then turns around and sees Robin and the other guys standing there, ready to fight.

"Why hello Titans, it's such a nice a surprise to see you all again, especially after all it's been over a year since our chilling encounter". He starts to laugh, moving closer towards the other Titans.

"Hold it right there, you're not going anywhere or doing anything until you tell us why you are here". Robin asks, familiarity clinching one fist, and reaching for a birdarangs with his other hand.

"Well I would tell you but I don't have the time to, so prepare to face the wrath of my new robot super suit!" He then presses one button on his remote, and his clothes turn into robotic armor, making him a little over 8 feet tall now, seeming very dangerous.

"Titans Go!" Robin yells, as the Titans charge towards Control Freak knocking him down, causing a loud thud to occur. Control Freak struggles to get back up, the suit being too heavy for him to pick himself up. He then presses another button and turns back to normal.

"Curse you Titans! You weren't supposed to be able to defeat me so easily". He then sighs and sits back down.

"So will you now tell us why you are here? Is Slade behind all of this?" Robin asks, while grabbing Control Freak by the shirt and lifting him towards his face.

"If I told you all that, you would figure it out too easily" Control Freak says while, knocking back Robin away from him. "You're just gonna have to find it yourself". Then when the Titans' guard is down for a second, Control Freak rushes towards to TV, and hops in before anyone can stop him.

"Goodbye Titans, I wish you the best of luck on your search at the docks". Then, like that he disappears into the black.

"The docks? We're supposed to look there? I thought we just did?" Cyborg asks, confused to the statement that Control Freak just made.

"Hmm seems like a scouting mission is order. Since I did give you guys the time off, I'll go this one solo. Be ready though in case I need some sort of back up. I'll be back". Then just like that Robin heads outside off into the fading light, since it had just hit dusk.

"Dude? Did he just leave?" Beast Boy asks also confused about this whole mess.

"Yeah BB looks that way. So what do we do now? Just sit around here and wait for him?" Cyborg responds, trying to make reason for the situation.

"Yeah we probably should, I mean we could play a game or something while we wait, it shouldn't be that long before we hear something, usually the scouting missions aren't more than a couple hours, and it's only a little before 7. I think Robin will be fine, he's a tough cookie". Vibe adds, trying to ease the other two.

Meanwhile, Robin hustles downtown towards the docks, adrenaline pushing him to faster speeds, making him more agile, and more lethal. He knew this was probably a trap, that's why he did it alone, and if anything bad were to happen to him, he would press a simple button and it would record everything around him, to help the others figure out what they would need to do to be successful. When he finally found the docks, he become really quiet, really still, as to not alert anything or anyone who might be around; he took a few steps forward. Suddenly a swarm of super strong soldiers swooped in and knocked Robin down to the ground, causing him to black out. When he woke up, he was in a familiar place, a place he once gone to confront someone…

"Slade!" Robin shouted when finally fully conscious and able to speak.

"Well hello Robin, it's nice that we get that chance to meet again". Slade appears from the darkness, and heads towards Robin.

"What's going on here? Why have you taken me?" Robin asks, struggling to move, he notices that his feet and arms are tied to a chair.

"Well I have noticed that you have taken an interest in my latest plans, and wanted to show you first hand, an example of what is soon to plague over the city". Slade then opens his hands and lifts up a small vial of green liquid.

"What is that?" Robin asks, still struggling to break free of the hold.

"Well it's basically a super serum, similar to the common steroid, it strengths muscle development and control, however unlike steroids it's very dangerous as it has additional effects that cause the user to sometimes become out of control, and go into a furious rage, possibly it could end up killing them. As you have noticed by my men, it can cause quite an effect". Slade points a soldier who id injecting himself with the serum, he quickly becomes angry, and forces himself into a rage, crashing into a window and falling outside, a scream is heard, and then a splat.

"So as you can see Robin, it is still in testing phase". Slade says, and then puts the vial back into his pocket.

"So is that it Slade? Simple drugs we have to stop? I'd figure it would be more complex than that". Robin says, finally stopping to struggle with the rope, since he figured it'd be pointless to fight it anymore.

"Oh no dear boy, of course that's not all. It's merely step one in the master plan, a plan that is still in development to this very second".

"And what's that?"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you that just yet Robin, you're not ready for it. You have much to learn". Then Slade tosses Robin and the chair out of the window, Robin yells, gaining enough strength to break free from the chair before it hits ground, while still in fall, Robin launches himself up with the help from his grapple gun, and then makes his way to ground.

Robin then looks around to try to figure out where he is, but before he really figures anything out, everything around him changes, and he is back at the docks.

"Hmm this is too much for one night". Robin says, while shaking his head, he then heads back to the tower to tell the others about what just had happened. When he finally gets back he notices the others are all half asleep on the couch. The sound of him entering wakes them up.

"Dude Robin you're back! What happened?" Beast Boy asks, the first to fully awaken from the sleep.

"Let's just say it's big, really big news. When the girls get back tomorrow, we'll have a meeting about everything and I'll tell you all then. But right now I'm beat". Robin looks at the clock in the kitchen, a little past eleven; he sighs and heads into his room. Another night of no sleep for him awaits.

**A/N Another one down, more plot stuff in the making, the next couple may come a little bit later than expected, I'm about to be quite busy with a lot of things but who knows. As always comments and questions are nice!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titans Beyond**

Episode 8: New Regrets

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

Tick, tick, tick, the clock up on Robin's wall went, with each second feeling like a millennium. The young caped crusader's mind couldn't go to ease, the constant struggle with this plan, the diabolical scheme that could be anything, and stretch beyond any limits imaginable.

"What is it?" Robin said very softly, as to not awaken or alarm any of his fellow Titans. He had trouble sleeping for the most part, most nights; however this one was especially different. His struggle with Slade, and the learning part of this plan he had in store really bothered Robin. So there Robin was, lying on top of sheets staring up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what little information he had. Part of him tried to reason that he should just wait for more information than to act irrational, and do something he would regret. But then, there was small chance he didn't want to take, where if he didn't act fast enough he fail, and quite possibly lose everything, and everyone he loved and cared about. That he could not have, so this is why Robin was always prepared, also waiting for something to strike out in the middle of the night and bite. Luckily, as these thoughts play out in his head, Robin could feel his eye lids become heavy, his mind was slowly drifting away, and thankfully some sleep was going to occur tonight. This sleep only felt like a second however, the next moment to Robin was the buzzing and hissing of his alarm.

"The life of a hero" Robin groans, and slowly gets out of his bed. Robin then walks out into the center of the Tower, it appears the girls have gotten back real early, and this made Robin feel a little bit better.

"Hey, looks like you got my message after all". Robin smiles, still very tired, but fights it back, trying to be as cheerful as he could be.

Starfire is the first to respond to Robin, still having the thoughts and discussion about the two of them readily in her brain.

"Oh Robin how wonderful it is to see you this morning, I have missed you so very much" Starfire exclaims, while moving in to squeeze Robin.

Robin groans a little a bit, because her grip was very strong, and it started to really hurt him. "It's nice to see you too Starfire, but could you let go a bit, you're crushing me".

Starfire realizes what she is doing, and her face changes from delight to concern, "Oh I am so very sorry Robin, I did not wish to cause you pain, I wanted only to express my joy in seeing you again after such an eventful night for us girls".

"Oh so something happened to you guys too?" Robin asks, hoping for something to connect the mysteries about this new plan Slade was forming.

"Yes, Ravager showed up, something about knowing we were out, trying to keep track on us, did something happen back here to cause this?" Raven asks, the first to jump to respond to Robin's question.

"Hmm, well that makes sense, well Control Freak showed up here trying to spy on us, I noticed he had hacked the video surveillance system, which led him to find out where you were going, and once he did that, he could have sent the coordinates to Slade to ambush you guys. It was our fault for letting that happens, I hope you all were okay".

"Yeah were fine Robin thanks, she kind of just showed up and left, not a big deal". Terra adds, also looking quite frustrated with the whole current situation.

"Same with Control Freak, you think they might have been planning something from the inside". Vibe says, eavesdropping from his room and heading into the living room. He then sits down next to Jinx, where the two of them whisper a private conversation, she wasn't looking very happy that morning to begin with. Soon after that, Beast Boy and Cyborg also appear from their rooms. When the whole group is finally settled, Robin begins to tell them about what he learned from Slade.

"Woah dude, you mean they are using drugs to buff up in super humans? How are we going to beat those guys?" Beast Boy says, commenting on what Robin tells the group.

"I don't think that is what the serum is going to be used for, it makes them incredibly strong, but it also makes them lose control of reality, I watched one take it's life when I was held hostage by Slade, it was some pretty scary stuff." Robin responds, pacing back and forth in front of the group.

"Maybe they'll use in on us? Or innocent people? That sounds more like something Slade would do". Cyborg adds, and then Robin turns to him and nods.

"Right, so we need to be extra careful when we're around Slade and his men, he says it wasn't complete yet, so I don't think they'll try to use it on anyone just, however we need to get our hands on a sample of it. That way Cyborg can analyze it and we can make an antiserum".

Everyone nods in agreement, Robin continues, "Well, that's pretty much it for now, later today we're going back to scout the docks, and downtown, and the chemical laboratory, if anything I bet Slade's next target is going to be that. You guys are free to go for now, we'll meet back here around 4 and head out to begin the search, Titans Out". Robin then heads into his room and shut's the door.

"So now what?" Beast Boy asks, while scratching his at looking at the others.

"Guess we just wait around, find something to do". Raven adds in, sitting down trying to mediate and clear her head. She still has the thoughts from last night, and was trying to focus in, and become a nicer person, a kinder person, a stronger person on the inside. She knows how difficult this and tries extra hard to focus in on these things.

Meanwhile Starfire is still very stunned at Robin's reaction to her attempt at affection and doesn't know what to. Cyborg notices how sad she looks, and tries to figure out the situation. "Hey Star, why the long face?"

"Oh friend Cyborg, thank you for your concern, but I am just fine thank you". Starfire says, trying to fight back a tear from shedding.

"No Star, I know when something is wrong, and something is definitely wrong, so what's up? Is it something with Robin?" As soon as Cyborg says this, Starfire's face changes from sadness to shock, she is baffled on how he figured it out so easily.

"What do you mean, is it something with Robin, Robin is my friend, nothing less nothing more". She sighs after she says that.

"Look we all know how you really about Robin, you should just try to talk to him about it, I think he might feel the same way about you, but he's probably just too scared, or too involved in this case to do anything about it right now. Trust me, just go talk to him". Cyborg adds in, trying to give some light, to help brighten Starfire's mood.

"Wonderful, thank you friend Cyborg, I shall go see Robin at once". She grabs Cyborg, squeezes him for a few seconds, then goes down the hall to see Robin. She knocks three times on his door.

"Come in". Robin says, not very loud, like he was half asleep. Starfire enters, and notices Robin lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Starfire, what's up" Robin says, when he realizes who it is.

"Robin, I was wondering if you had a moment to talk, I have things that I wish to discuss with you". Starfire says, feeling sort of nervous, not knowing what to expect to come next.

"Um sure, Starfire what do you wanna talk about?" Robin responds, looking confused as to what she could want to talk about.

"Well I would very much like to know if you wanted to go out to see a movie, or eat between just the two of us" Starfire says, while smiling very big at Robin. Robin's face becomes bright red, he doesn't really know what to do or say, she was very pretty after all, but too much was at stake right now, and it wasn't really a good time, however, maybe it would be a good way to relax and take his mind off some of the overwhelming factors, maybe they could go out somewhere where he could scout around, the possibilities were endless. So in the end, he decides to agree with her request.

"Um sure Star, I could probably use a break, how about later tonight? After we get done with the mission I have planned". Robin smiles back at Starfire, which really changes her facial expression.

"Wonderful! Thank you Robin!" She grabs Robin, squeezing him, almost suffocating him, she realizes what she is doing, blushes and stops.

"Sorry Robin, I guess I hugged you stronger than I thought I would. I hope you are not upset with my actions". Starfire says, trying to make sure Robin isn't mad at her.

"It's fine Starfire, just remember you're stronger than you" Robin says, beginning to walk back to his bed. Starfire then leaves while saying "Goodbye Robin". Then she closes his door and leaves his room.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Terra are having a discussion outside the tower.

"So what did you guys do last night?" Terra asks, trying to get away from all that has happened with her and her family last night.

"Eh, we played some video games, ate some food, played some football where I got hit in the face with the ball" Beast Boy stops to sigh, and Terra begins to laugh. "Then we played a game of basketball, and when were just about done, we heard a noise downstairs and Control Freak was there, luckily I used my super awesome powers and stopped him" Beast Boy smiles as he says this, trying to take the credit for stopping Control Freak.

"Sure you did, they were so wonderfully thankful to have you save the day Beast Boy". Terra says, sarcastically, teasing Beast Boy. Terra then looks down and notices a piece of paper on the ground, when she picks it up, she notices it's actually an envelope that says "Jinx" on the front.

"Hmm, we she probably give this to Jinx, let's go find out where she is" Terra says, Beast Boy nods, and they both head back inside the Tower. They then notice Jinx sitting alone on the couch, being sort of silent.

"Hey Jinx, what's wrong?" Terra asks, looking very concerned for her friend.

"Oh nothing, I'm just really tired, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I guess the blow to head from Ravager got my mind racing about things that we talked about last night".

"Oh," Terra adds in, "Well where's Vibe? You two are usually always together as of lately".

"He went out to get more groceries; I think he's going to make something special for dinner". Jinx responds, now looking at both Beast Boy and Terra.

"Well we found this outside, and I think it's addressed to you". Terra then pulls the envelope out of her pocket, and hands it to Jinx.

"It looks like a letter" Jinx says while beginning to open it up. As soon as she opens it, her facial expressions change into awe, shock and disbelief, "It… It's from Wally".

"Wow dude, what does it say?" Beast Boy asks, also in shock that he sent her something.

"He says he misses me, and hopes to see me soon and that I should write back to this address that he lists right here" Jinx then points her finger to the paper with the address listed.

"Wow Jinx, what are you going to do?" Terra asks, also concerned about the implications with her friend.

"I don't really know yet, I guess I have to think about this, I'll probably write him back, but I'm gonna need some time to clear my head and think, ya know?" Terra and Beast Boy both agree with, and then look at the clock, 2:30 PM.

"Well I guess we'll let you have some time to think about this before the mission". So then Beast Boy and Terra take there leave, and head upstairs. They notice Raven is watching over the city, and start to make conversation her.

"Hey Raven what's up?" Beast Boy says, trying to get Raven's attention.

"Oh hey Beast Boy, just admiring the sky's beauty, have you noticed how nice it looks in the afternoon". Raven says, in very pleasant mood, a very unusual thing for her to say.

"Umm Raven, are you okay dude?" Beast Boy says, very shocked to why Raven was acting that way.

"Yes I'm fine why do you say that?" Raven responds, with a confused look on her face as to why Beast Boy could think something was wrong.

"Well normally you're all dark with no emotion or anything like that, what gives?"

"Hmm, I just feel really cheerful today, maybe trying out something new". She responds, turning back out to look at the city. "Oh looks like it's almost time to go on the mission, we should probably go inside, and wait for Robin's orders". Terra adds in, trying to make the conversation appear less awkward.

"Good idea, Terra let's go". Raven says, still very cheerful, and the three of them meet the others inside.

So once inside, Robin gives out the orders to the mission.

"Alright so were going to divide into two teams of four. Myself, Terra, Starfire and Vibe will scout around the chemical lab. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Jinx, you guys will look around the docks and the surrounding area. If you guys find any sign of trouble or samples of the serum let us know, and we'll do vice versa. After two hours, if we don't find anything, we'll meet back at the Tower. Titans let's go". Robin says, and the others follow, splitting off into groups right as they hit city.

Time passes about an hour, the Titans at the docks still haven't found anything.

"Guys, I don't think we're gonna find anything today". Cyborg says, Beast Boy nods, then sighs.

"Yeah dude I don't know why we bother half the time, these scouting missions are a waste of time half the time".

"Guys I think I may have found something". Jinx calls out, and underneath a broken crate is a small vial of green ooze.

"Well this looks like it could be important". Cyborg adds in as the others move in and see what Jinx found.

"I'll tell Robin and the others" Raven says, getting out her communicator to contact them.

"Hey Robin, I think we may have found something" Raven says, while Beast Boy jumps up and down behind her holding the vial.

"Oh good, well you guys can head over to us, and help out over…" The communicator goes dead, static is heard, and a yell.

"Dude, looks we need to get there ASAP". Beast Boy says, and they then begin to head over to Robin and the others.

Meanwhile, Robin, Terra, Starfire, and Vibe are having their hands full with a group of Slade's grunts. Then Prof. Chang shows up, launching his resin sprayer to freeze Vibe and Terra.

"You do not harm my friends!" Starfire calls out, launching her energy beams right into Prof. Chang.

"Ugh, stupid brats" Prof. Chang says, and then he takes his energy staff and smacks Starfire with it, causing her to go flying into a trashcan.

"Starfire!" Robin calls out, where he throws a mean bunch of punches into Prof. Chang, causing him to go unconscious.

Robin then runs to his fallen friends, and at that moment the others show up.

Jinx and Beast Boy are the ones to reaction first, seeing the ones they care about hurt and struggling to get up.

"Terra are you okay?" Beast Boy says, very freaked out to notice that she appears to be injured.

"Yeah, just very very cold, Beast Boy". Terra says, shivering, with a weak voice. Vibe responds a little better, because he can deal with cold weather very well.

Starfire, also seems fine, getting up slowly from getting thrown very hard into the trashcan.

"Hello friends, I assure you I am completely fine" Starfire says, when the other Titans try to make sure she is okay.

"Alright guys I'll take Chang downtown to question him, you guys go ahead and head on back to the Tower". Robin says, and then he leans in to Starfire and whispers, "Don't worry I didn't forget about what I said earlier". They both smile at each other and then Starfire squeezes him in delight.

**A/N Alright guys, next time we'll find about what Chang was up to, Robin and Starfire's date, and a return of some familiar faces. As always comments, questions, etc… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Titans Beyond**

Episode 9: Old Friends

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

In the bottom of Titans' Tower, Robin is grilling Chang for answers with Slade's plan."So Chang what's the big plan? Why is Slade using the serum?" Robin asks grabbing Chang, trying to get anything out of him.

"Haha, why would I tell you Robin? There's no reason I would let any of you know about these plans".

"Chang you need to listen to me, and listen to me carefully. We need to learn as much as possible about Slade's plan. The city is going to be in some serious trouble, so if you don't agree with me and my demands, you're going to be in for a world of pain and suffering and it's not going to be pretty. I don't care how sick you are in the head, there's not gonna be a world for you to try and destroy if you don't tell me what's going on!" Robin exclaims, getting louder and more furious at Chang as he continues to speak.

"Well, I guess if you put it that way…" Chang looks directly at Robin for the first time since he brought him down here. "Slade is trying to find a way to stabilize the serum, so that he himself can use it, to become extremely powerful. However, it has been unsuccessful, so we are trying to find alternatives. He freed me because I know of a way to use it to his advantage, and before I was frozen, I was in the process of developing bombs that could destroy small areas, like neighborhoods, but wouldn't affect any of the surrounding areas around it, so Slade decided if we could merge these ideas together, we could get certain parts of the city like prisons juiced up on the drugs, and the wreckage would begin from there, Jump City would slowly burn, becoming a wreckage and wasteland, and there would be nothing you Titans could do to stop it". When he finishes Robin turns around, takes a deep breath and thinks before he says anything. Then when he gathers his thoughts, he turns around and looks back at Chang.

"But why destroy the city? Then there is no use for you all anymore, and I'm sure you wouldn't be able to survive the chaos anyway." Chang laughs once Robin finishes his comments.

"You foolish boy, we would be long before the chaos starts, moving from city to city until the whole world is in danger, then after it's all said and done, create a new world, a better world." Chang starts laughing hysterically now, causing Robin to become enraged

"No! Stop! Now!" Robin says, and throws a hard punch into Chang's face.

"Ugh!" Chang says, then reaches in pocket, takes out a small bottle with two blue pills. He opens it and puts the pills in his mouth.

"Well now that I've said all that I have needed to say, there is no use for me to be around anymore, goodbye Robin." Then Chang goes into a fit of rage, collapses, and falls to the floor. Robin, in shock, checks for a pulse, "None, looks like he took his life…" Robin then slams his fist against the wall. He heads up stairs to let the others know what is going on.

_Insert English Intro Music_.

The other Titans were just sitting around; waiting to see what was going on with Robin. They could hear the struggle downstairs, and it was starting to bother them. Beast Boy was the first to get Robin's attention when he entered the room.

"Everything okay down there dude?" Beast Boy asks, very confused on to why Chang was so important to all this.

"Yeah, Chang is dead. He told me what I believe is Slade's plan, but no word on when or why. It's all still kind of a weird mess. It's gonna be a real mess to stop guys, and when the time comes we need to be ready for it. That's all I have for now. You all are free for the rest of the night, enjoy it." Then Robin heads over to Starfire, "I'll be ready to go in like 5 minutes. I promise." Robin smiles and this really makes Starfire happy.

"Wonderful! Where shall we be off to this evening Robin?" Starfires asks, as she looks at Robin while he heads into his room.

"Umm I don't care where would you like to eat? Chinese? Seafood?"

"Oh consuming the food of the sea sounds delightful, I would be content with going somewhere that serves that." Starfire says, very pleased they were getting the opportunity to do this.

"Alright cool, I know a good place downtown, it won't take us long to get there" Robin says, then heads into his room to change into something more normal.

"Hmm I guess shall also change into something more casual" Starfire states, then heads into her room. When both of them finally get out and are ready to go Cyborg starts to tease the two of them.

"Oooh where are you two love birds heading off to tonight" Cyborg asks, while beginning to whistle and making kissing sounds. Robin sighs and shakes his head. Starfire begins to blush, and doesn't know what to say.

"Umm, we're going to go get something to eat. I guess we'll talk to you guys later…" Robin says, sort of awkwardly, usually the whole group heads out together, or a few. Robin can't recall a time when he and Starfire spent a lot of alone time together on purpose so it kind of made him nervous.

"Alright you two kids have fun then, kay?" Cyborg says, with a giant grin, making Robin even more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sure Cyborg, you ready to go Starfire?" Robin asks, looking at Starfire.

"Oh of course Robin, I am ready to participate in tonight's activities so let them begin!" Starfire cheers, and the two of them leave.

So when they finally arrive at this place Robin was talking about, Stafire and Robin begin to make small conversation. "So umm Robin I have a question for you?"

"Umm sure Starfire what is it?" Robin asks, curious as to know what she could be asking.

"Well I have noticed that you seem to be very irritated with what has been going on lately and I would very much like to know if there is anything that I may be able to do to make you feel not that way anymore."

"Thanks Starfire, but I'm fine, there's really nothing you can do right now. This has just been stressful lately and we have to just get through it." Robin responds, as the hostess tells them there table is ready, the two of them head to the table and sit down.

"I'll have water" Robin says, when he is asked what he wants to drink.

"I shall also indulge in water" Starfire says, very cheerfully. The night was going very smoothly, so far, as she had expected. She just wished he would relax more. She could tell everything that was going on with Robin wasn't helping him at all.

"Robin, I am very confused as to what I am feeling right now" Starfire tells Robin after their orders are taken.

"What do you mean Starfire?" Robin asks.

"Well, it feels like what we call on my home planet, blorks are flying around in my chest, and making me feel what you on earth call nervous".

"Hmm what's causing this then Star?"

"I am not exactly sure why, but whenever we are together or you are nearby, I sometimes get this feeling, and I sort of like it but I'm not sure what it means".

Robin's face becomes very warm, and he starts to blush, it finally hit him. Starfire has a crush on him. He didn't know what to do, I mean she is a really sweet girl, and is really pretty, and is probably a really good fit for him. However, there was a lot on the stake right now, and he couldn't put himself in that state of emotional risk right now, he wasn't ready for it right now, and he didn't know what to tell Starfire, so he tried to make something up.

"Umm Starfire, I think it means you think of me as a really good, really close friend. That's good, because I think of you in a similar way."

"Oh, does this mean we are going to begin to commence the act of going out?" Starfire asks, still sort of confused as to what Robin meant. This caused Robin to really feel weird. He really didn't want to say the wrong thing at this moment.

"Umm I'm not sure Starfire, maybe we can see where it umm goes?" He sort of smiles to try to ease her mind.

"Oh wonderful then, I think I may know what you mean" Starfire says, and the two of them enjoy the rest of the night with each other's company.

Meanwhile, Jinx was sitting alone outside of the Tower, thinking about what was going on with her and the two she really cared about. "What am I going to do about this?" She sighs, and then tosses a pebble into the water.

"Do about what dork?" a voice calls out, from behind her. Jinx's eyes light up, and she turns around realizing what she is about to see before she sees it. Sure enough, it's Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, and Kyd Wykkydd.

"Well, long time no see to you all too. What are you guys doing, I thought you were all frozen still?"

"Well we were, but Ravager fixed that, said she needed us for a special plan to help out Slade or something" Mammoth says, staring down at Jinx, confused as to why she was sitting out here alone.

"Yeah, and then we asked her what you were about to and she said you have went off and joined the Titans. What gives, we're gone and you decide to become a good guy, jeez!" See-More adds in, not very happy with Jinx right now.

"Yeah, what's it to you!? I decided to change my style, being bad wasn't working out. Maybe the reason is because I was meant to help others and not hurt them, plus it's kinda fun being good, people actually like and respect you. Not insult, and degrade when you fail," Jinx explains to them, telling them all about what happened while they were gone.

"Come on Jinx, you know this isn't you, come on you know what you have done, where you came from, and all that other stuff. Come help us,"Gizmo says, trying to get his old ally to come help his team.

"I… I, no… I can't sorry, I'm a Titan now and I can't, sorry. Maybe you could all become Titans? We could use all the help we can get," Jinx says, very conflicted right now as to what was going on.

"Really Jinx, really? You think we would consider becoming Titans? You got to be kidding me," See-More says, almost disgusted-like, very surprised Jinx would recommend such a thing. Kyd Wykkydd just sighs, and gives Jinx a look. He doesn't say much, and doesn't really need to get the point across, it was better that way.

"Well, then I guess this is goodbye then," Jinx says, the Hive Five just look at her, shake their heads, and leave. Jinx sighs, she was even more conflicted, she missed her friends, she did really want to be with them, but it would be so hard to just bail on the Titans. She couldn't do that now, not after all that they have done for her. She went back inside and sees Vibe sitting on one of the couches, sits down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulders.

"Hey what's up?" He says, glad she was inside now because the two haven't been on the best terms lately and had started to argue when the other Titans were not around.

"Hey can we talk on top of the Tower please?" Jinx asks him, he looks at her, smiles and says a simple, "Sure." The two of them head upstairs and begin to talk.

"So what's up Jinx?" Vibe asks, sitting down on one of the chairs they recently had installed up there.

"Well I was sitting outside thinking, and my old team… the Hive Five came back. They wanted me to come back and join them," Jinx pauses, waiting for a response from Vibe.

"Oh, well what did you tell them?" Vibe asks, very curious as to what she could have possibly said to them.

"I told them I was a Titan now, and couldn't leave, but it got me thinking. I do miss them, but it's hard because I've turned over a life of crime, but now I feel conflicted, and I just don't know what to do. This is just making things more painful and I want it to just go away," Jinx says, very emotional now, moves closer to Vibe, who also slides closer to Jinx, putting her into his chest and letting her tears flow down his shirt.

"Aw, I know it's hard but it's going to be fine. I promise. Just remember; do what you feel inside, what your heart wants, not what your brain thinks is right. If this doesn't make you happy then you shouldn't have to do it. I know you're really conflicted right now, but you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here and I'm always ready to listen and help you go through whatever is bothering you, and the others are too. I care about you Jinx, so very much and the others do too. Trust me. It will all be okay, I promise." He then kisses her on the forehead and wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly.

**A/N. Done! Well we got more of the plan in store, and Starfire and Robin seem to be getting closer. What's Jinx going to choose? More coming soon, and as always, Reviews and Questions are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titans Beyond**

Episode 10: Different Side

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

Weeks have passed, and the Titans were not really getting closer to figuring out how to stop Slade's plan. Robin was growing more frustrated each day, especially since Chang had not really died. (His pill merely slowed down his heart rate enough to make him appear dead, and then when he was left alone downstairs a few hours later, he quickly got away and Robin was quite furious when he learned about this.)

However, the Titans were also not really seeing much of an increase of crime of any kind, so they have had sort of a break lately, growing idle and bored, trying to make the most out of it. All of this down time has given the Titans a lot of time to think as well, Jinx especially was growing more torn between her old friends and the Titans; and Kid Flash and Vibe. However, the time mostly affected Raven, who was had decided to go back to her old ways of no emotion, when she realized in what was no use to feel for things that she truly couldn't grasp. But then one day something interesting happened to change her views on things completely.

One early morning, Starfire was getting ready for anything the day was going to throw at her. She woke up at her usual 5:30 am, to stretch, workout, shower, dress, cook, eat and wait for the other Titans to start the day. She was cheerfully going about her tasks, when a thought comes across her head, "What if friend Raven would like to participate in these activities?" She knew Raven was going through a lot emotionally after the long talk the girls had at Terra's house a few weeks back, and she knew this could be a good change for Raven. So Starfire decides to quietly leave her room, to not disturb the others, and goes down the other hall to Raven's room. She knocks on Raven's door three times, loud enough to alert Raven, but trying not to wake the others. Starfire hears a faint sigh and movement over towards the door. The door slowly opens just a few inches so that Starfire can barely see more than Raven's eyes and messy purple hair.

"Starfire do you realize what time it is?" Raven asks, confused on to why Starfire would be disturbing her sleep at this hour.

"Oh I am very sorry to disturb your sleep, friend Raven, but I was curious to know if you wanted to participate in my morning activities with me. I know you have been struggling with emotions lately, and usually working out helps me deal with my emotions, so I thought it might help you." Starfire adds in, then smiles.

"Umm I'll think I'll pass this morning Starfire." Then Raven slowly shuts the door and heads back over to her bed and sits down. Once she was woken up, she couldn't go back to sleep so she decides to begin to mediate, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath…." Raven goes on and on, trying to clear her head, finding inner peace. Then another knock on the door interrupts her, Raven once again sighs and heads towards the door, opening it a little more this time. Again Starfire is at the door, smiling very brightly.

"Yes Starfire?" Raven asks, starting to become irritable with her fellow Titan.

"Oh again sorry to disturb you friend Raven, but I overheard you mediating and would very much so like to participate with you, if that is okay?" Starfire asks, still smiling very at her friend.

"Umm sure, I guess that's fine, come in." Raven says, opening the door wide enough so Starfire could enter.

They both begin to sit down, while Raven begins to brew up some tea with what she has in her room. Cyborg and Beast Boy thought it would be nice to make something for her on her birthday a while back, and decided to make a tea machine, something Cyborg was extremely proud of. Raven was glad they did this, for it eliminated multiple trips back and forth to the kitchen.

"Okay Starfire, do you remember what I told you about mediation, it's the focus of the mind, let everything go, clear your head, focus on a calm place and go there." Raven says, beginning to sit down next to Starfire and begins to join her in chant.

A few hours pass, and then Starfire begins to stop and interrupt Raven. "That was quite wonderful friend Raven, thank you it reminds me of the times when I was a little girl on Tamaran and my mother would read to me stories before I would go to bed." Raven then looks up at Starfire very sadly; this then causes some confusion with Starfire.

"Is everything okay friend Raven? Did something that was said sadden you?" Starfire asks, trying to figure out what bothered Raven all of a sudden.

"No Starfire, it's just that it's been a long time since I've seen my mother. The thought of her just brought back a lot of difficult memories, I'm not even sure if she is still alive or not," Raven says, very solemnly while a tear sheds from her face. Starfire cannot recall a time when she has seen Raven cry, so she is very alarmed when she notices this.

"Oh Raven, I am so very sorry, I did not know. Maybe you should go find out the whereabouts of your mother, I'm sure she would be thrilled if you went and visited her." Starfire adds in, trying to find something to help cheer Raven up.

Raven then lets a sort of half smile come across her face and begins to clear her throat. "Yeah Starfire, that sounds like a good idea, I'm going to do that. But you could give me a little bit of time to myself, I'd really appreciate it." Raven responds, heading back over to her bed.

"Of course Raven, I very much understand." Starfire says, then gets up, and quickly leaves Raven's room. Raven then begins to really focus in on her destination, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath…." Then a flash of light appears, and transports Raven into a far off world. A familiar world, covered in beautiful golden sand, the winds blows through, but no other sound was heard. She could see a few buildings off in the distant, and begins to heads towards them. When she gets closer she sees the place she knew her mother last resided at, so heads inside. When she enters, the place is very quiet, and looks like no one been in there in ages. Raven lets out a soft sigh and turns around. But before she could take a step, she hears a familiar sweet soothing voice, "Who goes there, turn around and show yourself."

"Mother," Raven says very excitedly, and turns around and sees a familiar face.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Raven's mother, Arella, says very surprised.

"Oh mother I have missed you, I came to you because I have been problems lately and I don't know what to do. Then a friend of mine mentioned something, and it reminded me of you. I decided that you may know what I should do, so I hope you can help me." Raven answers, while running towards her mother, leaning in for a hug, something Raven really needed right now.

"Of course my daughter, what is your problem?" Arella adds in, holding her daughter very closely.

"Mother as you know, I am finally free from Trigon's power. So I should finally be able to feel emotion again, but it's hard, because I don't know how to express how I am feeling to friends or others. I want to be able to love mother, to feel joy, to feel sorrow, to be excited. But every day I just go on feeling cold and emotionless. I thought that being free from Trigon's spell would fix this, but it hasn't and it wasn't until recently that I realized this. What do I do? Help me." Raven says, letting go of her mother to inform her of her difficulties.

"Well my daughter, it doesn't seem that way to me, when you first realized it was me, you were filled with joy and emotion. I am sure you are perfectly fine my daughter, do not worry." Arella says, explaining to her daughter that everything would be okay.

"But, it's only because of you, when you aren't at mind I am the same cold emotionless person I was before. How do I feel emotion all the time mother?" Raven asks, still very confused at what her mother is getting at.

"Ah my daughter, I think you may just have to let go, do not be afraid to love, to live, to feel joy or sorrow, just remember how you felt when you saw me, and focus that into your mediation, soon I feel you will be able to care again. I promise." Arella says, smiling at Raven.

"I think I understand mother, thank you. I guess I will be going now. I'll try to come by more often, I promise." Then Raven sits down, focuses on where she needs to be, then she opens her eyes, and she is back in her room, like nothing had even happened. She smiles, and begins to mediate again, this time her mother's thoughts in mind.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Cyborg were having a conversation in the living room.

"So Star, how are you and Rob lately?" Cyborg asks, interested in his friend's relationship.

"Um, I'm not too sure friend Cyborg, Robin has been very decently lately, we did enjoy a nice evening together a few weeks ago, but I'm not really sure how he feels." Starfire says, answering her friend's question.

"Ah I think I know what you mean Star." Cyborg adds in, while grabbing a picture out from his wallet. "This girl used to be my girlfriend before my accident, once I became part robot, she couldn't feel the same way. Ever since, it's been difficult for me to care about another girl the same way. I'm pretty sure Robin has some sort of similar situation, or maybe he's just not ready yet."

"Oh Cyborg I am so very sorry to hear this, I am sure there will be something else that will care about you no matter how you look. For it is about the person on the inside, and not the outside appearance." Starfire says, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah well thanks Star, there is this one other girl, but I don't know just yet, she is always so far away and I haven't really had the chance to talk to her about this lately."

"Oh friend Cyborg do tell me who it is?" Starfire asks, trying to get Cyborg to tell him about this mysterious person.

"Well, let's just says she's a member of Titans East, and leave it at that." Cyborg says, smiling while he heads back to his room.

"Oh I see, well maybe you should go visit her soon Cyborg, I am very much sure should would like to see you again". Starfire adds in, while doing the same as Cyborg.

"Thanks Star, I'll see you later."

Meanwhile, in a distant place a familiar figure is watching the Titans in the Tower.

"Well, it looks like our Titan friends are closer to each other than I thought; looks like I need to have some friends pay a visit to Titans East very soon." Then the figure appears from the shadows. Slade, cloaked in black, he hits a button on intercom type system and begins to make an announcement "Attention HIVE academy students, I have a mission in store you for you all, I need you take a visit to Titans East, and greet them very warmly". Slade says, beginning to laugh very sinisterly. Then a moment passes, and a voice responds. "Will do, HIVE out." Then Slade heads out into the darkness, plotting more for the Titans to deal with.

**A/N Chapter 10 done! Got more background on Raven/Cyborg and a return of the Titans East is in store. What is Slade planning? We'll find out more on that next time. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titans Beyond**

Episode 11: Welcome Back

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

"What to do, what to do?" Cyborg wonders while sitting on the couch, looking at the old photograph he keeps in his wallet. Raven, who has been a bit more cheerful and friendly since her visit with mother, notices Cyborg's inner confliction and decides to see what she can do to help.

"Hey Cyborg what seems to be bothering you?" Raven asks, as she heads over to the couch and sits down next to him.

"Oh Rae hey, well I'm just sort of conflicted about someone right now, you probably wouldn't understand." Cyborg says, trying to not burden Raven with his problems. Raven seems to take this the wrong way and gives Cyborg a look right before she decides what to say to him.

"You know, I'm not a cold-hearted monster, I have feelings and emotions too, I can understand and probably relate to whatever you're going through. So please don't jump to conclusions about me." Raven says, in a rude manner.

"Woah calm down Raven, I didn't mean it like that, I'm serious. If you really want to know I'll tell you, sorry I said that." Cyborg says, apologizing to Raven.

"It's fine, and I'd like to hear what you have to say Cyborg," Raven says, while letting out a half smile.

"Alright cool Rae, cool. Well basically I have a sorta small crush on someone and I don't really know what to do or how to say what I'm feeling. I feel helpless and it's not fun." Cyborg says while staring down at his shiny metal feet.

"Oh, well maybe you should tell her how you feel Cyborg. Expressing your emotions out loud is the best way to get them to come across." Raven says while watching Cyborg, trying to figure out the emotions that were inside him.

"Yeah well it's not that easy Raven, I can't be too direct with her; it would probably scare her off. I have to play it cool." Cyborg says, while adding a clever smile to the mix of things. Raven just stares back at him blankly; she rolls her eyes at the comment before thinking of something else to say.

"Exactly, you're a real Mr. Smooth Cyborg, I mean that's why you're in this predicament in the first place, correct?" Raven finally says, thinking of a witty comeback to get a kick out of her friend.

"Hey now, I don't need that coming from you, I try to open up, and this is how you repay me?" Cyborg replies, he somewhat upset over Raven's sarcastic comments.

"Relax, I was just trying to lighten the mood, but… it seems you know what you have to do, so just tell her. Trust me, it will be okay." Raven says calmly, while trying to make her companion not feel so heated about the situation.

"Yeah I know Rae, it's just hard sometimes though, like I know I'm supposed to be a super hero sometime, but girls just make me feel so helpless". Cyborg sighs, but realizes what he must do now.

"Well, um anyway thanks Rae, I'm gonna go pack and do what I gotta do, I appreciate all the help you have been". He smiles at Raven, and she looks back at him with a blank stare, but then that stare turns into a sort of smirk.

"Anytime big fella," She says nonchalantly, before heading back to her room for more tea. She was feeling quite happy for once, and couldn't yet contain it. She needed to relax before bad things happen, for she knew anytime emotions got loose a demon inside her would get the best of her.

Meanwhile, Cyborg was gathering some things he needed for this trip, supplies for his suit, food, stuff to make camp at. He was going to do this journey on foot, for he knew it would be better that way. One, so Robin couldn't track him, and two it would make him stronger and more confident inside. He knew Robin wasn't going to be happy he was making this trip, because Robin wanted them focused on stopping Slade and protecting the city, and not going off and chasing some silly love games as he would put it. But Cyborg wasn't going to deal with that. He could care less for what Robin wanted at that point anyway. So he gathered what he needed and did one final thing, wrote a note telling them he was leaving. He left it on the front of his door, and headed out to begin his adventure.

As Cyborg walks, he starts to think. He thinks about what he's going to say when he gets there, every little detail and every little word, and what he is going to say to Robin when he sees him. He also wonders if Robin will try to take away his Titan membership, but he doesn't think too long about that because he don't think the other members will agree with that decision. He shakes his head at that thought, Robin is always too hard headed for his own good, it's what made him such an effective leader at times, and other times it makes the group want to kill him. But in the end they all loved him, and they all loved each other, because after all they had grown together and become a family, even the new guys. He smiles, as he realizes it is starting to get dark. He has probably traveled about 30 miles east into the woods now, and decided this would be a good place to rest. He was about a quarter of the way there, and some rest would be in order so he could continue the journey tomorrow. He locates some logs to help start a fire. Once he finds them he sets up his tent, and builds a camp fire. He sees a large log that he could use to sit on and watch the fire. Once he gets the fire going he begins to cook his dinner on a small grill he brought will him. He turns one of his hands into a shovel and scoops up some coals into the grill. Then he throws the now thawing steaks onto the fire. He breathes out deeply, he was at peace for once, the woods were peaceful and he could calm his mind. After dinner he sat and thought some more on what was, and what could be. However, he hears a noise that doesn't sound too friendly. He is startled by this and calls out for it, it sounds like a wild animal.

"Hey yo, I am not afraid and I'm armed so show yourself or be prepared to get a major butt kicking!" The noise gets louder and a wolf jumps out and lunges towards Cyborg, he easily blocks its attack and blasts it in defense. It screams and scurries back off into the woods frightened and probably hurt.

"Geez, I need to be more careful or I could kill one next time." Cyborg was a true hero he believed, and never wanted to hurt any living creature unless it was required and always, always, always, tried not to kill. Sometimes injury was required but never death. He wasn't a murderer. He sighed, blew out the fire and tried to get some sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the Tower, Robin had learned about what Cyborg had done and wasn't too happy about it. He calls a meeting to the other Titans to try to figure out why he had left without telling him directly.

"So Titans, do you guys know why Cyborg just went off and left without telling me?" Robin asks looking around at the others who were present.

"Chill dude, he's probably got a lot going on his mind he needs to deal with, there are plently of us here to protect the city, don't worry about it. He's our friend and we should let him do what he's gotta do". Beast Boy responds always looking out for what he felt was best with the other Titans individually rather than as a whole.

"I understand that, but it's not like him to not say anything, did he tell any of you about his plans?" Robins asks, very concerned with getting to the bottom of this situation.

"He told me, it was important, and I'd rather not get into details. So just drop it Robin. Cyborg is gone for now, and we have to let him come back on his own." Raven adds in, stating what she felt was best for the group as well.

"Yes our friends are very much right Robin, we mustn't let our selfishness get in the way of our friend's dream." Starfire adds in, trying to be supportive to her fellow teammates.

Robin realizes this, and nods. "I guess you guys are right, but it better not interfere with our plans to stop Slade, I know he still has something big coming and I'm afraid it's going to hurt us all." Robin says, then heads towards the window at looks out at the city. He sighs.

"Oh friend Robin do not worry, it shall all become better." Starfire says, trying to comfort Robin.

"Yeah I know Starfire, it's just frustrating sometimes." He replies to her. "I'm gonna head to bed, but first thing early in the morning we're going to take extra shifts on city watch. I can't have anything bad happen. Understand Titans?" Robin says while looking at the others. They nod.

"Everyone get some sleep now; tomorrow will be a big day". Robin says while heading to his room.

The next morning Cyborg awoke not too long before the sun rose. He puts out the smoke from the fire and cleans the camp. Not a trace of him could be left. As he makes his way that day, he continues to think about what he is going to do when he gets to Titans East. He was still pretty nervous, but he figured when he got there, it would be fine. He continued his way along the path, he knew he was getting close because he could see buildings off in the distant, however the closer he got, the more he could smell smoke. He knew something was wrong. He then begin to hustle towards where he smelled the smoke. He was shocked as soon he as realized where it was coming from, the other "T" tower. He thought about radioing the others back home, but it would be no point by the time they got here. So he decides to take matters into his own hand and starts to burst into the tower himself. A couple thugs are around and they launch themselves towards Cyborg; however they are no match as Cyborg blasts them away easily. After that quick battle it seems pretty empty, the place is trashed and Cyborg is worried.

"Hey is anyone here?" Cyborg calls out with a panicked tone in his voice. Silence echoes for a few seconds, and then a familiar sinister voice responds.

"Well well, about time you arrived, I was getting worried you wouldn't show up". The voice calls out, and Cyborg instinctively knows who it is.

"Slade, what did you do? I swear I'm gonna open up a can on you if you don't start spitting out answers!" Cyborg responds, his tone has turned into anger, with his canon ready to fight.

"Haha, very well then, but allow me to get a closer look at you first". Slade says while the big screen in Titan's East Tower displays a large picture of a shadowy Slade. "Much Better," He says while watching Cyborg's expression change into awe.

"Where are the other Titans Slade!" Cyborg yells, very concerned for his friends.

"Oh now, if I told you it wouldn't be much for fun me now would it?" Slade laughs as soon as he finishes his statement.

"I'm not going to play with you Slade tell me or…"

"Or what, You don't even know where I am, let alone where your friends are, now listen to me, if you ever want to see them alive again, I'm going to need your complete assistance". Slade interrupts, while his tone turns into something more serious. Cyborg is in shock, he really doesn't know what to do now.

"Oh Cyborg, I understand, I know how it feels to be scared, worried, especially about a certain someone you care very much for, well, if you want to see her again I'm going to need your help, understand? Then I promise she and the others will be very much okay and free to go." Slade says, trying to persuade Cyborg to obey his plans.

"Umm, okay I guess I can hear you out." Cyborg says, feeling this is his best option at the moment.

"Excellent choice Cyborg" Slade clears his throat and then continues, "I am going to need you to help me get Robin alone so I can defeat him, that way I won't have to worry about him messing up my future plans". Slade says, then waits for a response from Cyborg.

"But Rob is my friend, I would never hurt him!" Cyborg clinches his fist in anger; he knew this plan was no good.

"Oh Cyborg are you so certain about that? You know you could be a leader of the Titans but Robin is always in the way, Robin always thinks he knows best, he never lets you go out and figure out what's best for you, it's almost like he's holding you back on purpose". Slade says, convincing Cyborg to side with him ever so slightly with each word he says.

Cyborg is now in a state of confusion, he is starting to believe what Slade is saying, Robin was always trying to get in the way, a burning rage started to fuel his emotion, at that point Cyborg felt it was better to side with Slade for once, for his best interest, and for what he felt was the best interest for the Titans.

"Alright Slade, you make a good point, but how do I know that I can trust you?" Cyborg asks, still not fully convinced that what Slade is saying is true.

"My friend, I wouldn't ever double cross you on a promise, I helped you all before with Trigon, and even though I may seem like a bad guy, I would never go back on my word. So to let you know I'm honest I'll let you have Aqualad here to help you with the task". As soon as he finishes speaking, Aqualad appears from the other side of the Tower.

"Aqualad has already decided he would graciously accept my task, and will now help you complete yours." Aqualad and Cyborg nod at each other and then look back at Slade.

"Alright Slade I'll do it. But you better not hurt her, or I swear I will find you and I will make you pay!" Cyborg exclaims, fist clinching with a burning fire.

"Oh don't worry, I promise everything will go the way it is supposed to my friend" Slade says and then the screen goes black.

**A/N Chapter 11 is done! TB is back! Sorry I took so long, I got busy with school and totally forgot about this. But now I have more time and a whole slate of ideas for episodes coming up! But isn't this a twist! Trust me, it's going to be a great finish to the season in the next couple of episodes and then I'll probably start up another season of this. As always, questions and comments are awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titans Beyond**

Episode 12: Regrets

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

It was another early morning in Titans Tower. Starfire awoke before the sun rose like she normally does, with such a great sense of pose and joy. However, as she started her morning routine something felt wrong, she couldn't quite think of it at that moment, but she knew that something wasn't right. It was cold and ominous, like a wave of evil had left her normally happy thoughts into a dark barren place. She shuddered at this thought, and wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Maybe I should ask friend Raven?" She thought to herself while doing her morning exercises, but then she thought she might wait it out until after they'd found friend Cyborg, once that was solved it wouldn't be such a burden to her friends.

Meanwhile, Robin had lain awake all night like most nights nowadays, he couldn't sleep anymore and it was starting to affect his daily performances, and even his disposition towards the others. Usually he was calm and level headed most of the time, but lately he had been more heated with outbursts. He was even starting to notice it, it scared him, he didn't want to push his friends away from him, and he felt that might have already started to happen. He sighed, it was time to get the group together; they had work to do.

It was about 7 am now, and most of the gang had assembled, even though Beast Boy was fast asleep on the couch. Robin looked around however, and noticed someone else was missing.

"Is everyone here?" Robin asks as he looks around the room once more to double check. The others look back at him with a confused look, then Jinx notices exactly what Robin does.

"Where's Vibe?" She exclaims, worried about the one she cares for most in the group.

"Is he still in his room, I haven't a heard any noise come from his room all morning?" Robin states in very dull voice, as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Hmm let's go find out then," Robin says while heading down the hall towards Vibe's room. When he arrives in front of the door with Jinx he knocks twice and they wait for a response. Nothing but silence, then they knock again, but yet again still just silence. Robin then opens Vibe's door and sees a note on the bed. It simply says, "Thanks for the ride, no apologizes no regrets" with Vibe's scribble of a signature at the bottom. Robin then turns back to Jinx whose face was a state of distress, he wasn't too sure how to break it to her, so he just handed her the note.

"Here, I'm sorry Jinx" Robin says, and then heads out the door. As soon as Jinx reads what's written she immediately bursts into tears and runs back into her room and slams the door. Robin sighs and puts his face into his hands. But then the sleep deprivation started to kick in, and he becomes angry, angry about those he called his teammates leaving him like this. He heads into the living room and punches the wall. He then yells at the top of his lungs alarming the other four who were still in the room at the time. Raven was the first to respond, finding the outburst to be unnecessary.

"Robin, relax and please tell us what's going on? Why is Jinx crying, and where did Vibe go?" Raven says as Robin tries to take a deep breath in and looks back at Raven.

"He's gone I don't know where he went but he left this note" He tosses the piece of paper now rolled up into a ball towards Raven. "I'm getting sick and tired of everyone just calling it quits all of a sudden when all I do is try to make this team work. Well if all of you want to leave, THEN LEAVE! Go, I don't care just go!" Robin exclaims while Raven tries to make sense of the note.

"Dude calm down! None of us want to leave otherwise we'd all be gone. I'm pretty sure what Cyborg has to do is really important, and I'm sure the only reason Vibe is gone is because you've been acting like a crazy person!" Beast Boy responds, real tired with the way Robin has been treating everyone.

"I'm not acting crazy! I'm trying to take this serious unlike you, who only wants to joke around all the time". Robin yells back, angry at Beast Boy's comment.

"I can be Serious…"

"Friends please stop fighting! This is not helping!" Starfire yells, while trying to get in the middle of the two, trying to stop them from hurting each other. But then, without thinking Robin's rage has consumed him so much that he throws a punch of a rage and hits Starfire square in the face. She immediately hits the floor in a state of shock because of what just had happened. Robin then realizing what he has done snaps out of the rage and immediately makes sure his friend is okay.

"Oh my… Starfire! I'm so so so sorry. It was an accident, I let my anger get the best of me" Robin says while trying to help Starfire up.

"Robin, I would think it would be best if you leave me alone, please". Starfire responds still really upset about what had just happened. She gets up and heads over to her room. Robin is just in shock about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry…." He mutters, and then passes out onto the floor.

_Insert English Intro Music._

Raven looks at Terra and Beast Boy, who appear to be the only ones who haven't broken down yet, and heads back into her room.

"Beast Boy do you think we should help Robin get into his room, I mean I know what is he did was totally uncalled for, but it just seems wrong to leave him here." Terra says while looking at Beast Boy and then at Robin and then back at Beast Boy.

"Yeah, you're probably right but I don't think we're gonna being doing much team stuff for a while, at least until Cy gets back. And Vibe, man what happened, one day we were joking around and the next day he just leaves. It's crazy." Beast Boy says, then morphs into a gorilla to make carrying Robin easier.

"Yeah I know what you mean, do you think I should check on the girls in a little while? They seem emotionally distraught." Terra responds, concerned for her females companions.

"I don't know what you're talking about Raven seems fine" Beast Boy says while laughing deeply like a gorilla as he lays Robin on his bed.

"You know what I mean silly!" Terra says, while hitting Beast Boy on the arm.

"Ow!" Beast Boy says, and then starts to laugh while they head back to the living room. "Yeah you probably should, they'd like that".

Meanwhile Slade was watching all this from far away, laughing for he knew it was time to launch his plan. He just had to wait for the final pieces to fall in play.

While continuing to feel terrible about what had happened earlier that morning Jinx overheard the fight that broke out. She felt terrible; she was inside crying over a boy while her best friends were all taking verbal shots at one another. She wiped the tears from her eyes, the tears and eye make-up smeared into her hands. Great, this is exactly what she needed right now, to look as terrible as she felt. As she walked over and looked into her mirror she suddenly felt better about herself, like a gentle hand had come over and told her everything was going to be okay. She felt a little bit better about the situation, for she knew it would probably turn out all right, just not the way she had originally envisioned it. But she still had a hole inside, and she knew that hole probably wouldn't be filled for quite a while, and that moment she thought deep and hard about this and decided to give up boys for a good while, until at least you could trust again. It wasn't going to be easy but she was a tough girl, and could deal with the pain that has been brought upon her. She headed into the bathroom, rinsed off what remained of that smeared mess and dried her eyes with a towel. Then she reached for her favorite pair of sunglasses; she headed back out to the living room where Beast Boy and Terra were sitting and watching TV on the couch. She decided to do the same and sat across the other side of the room. Terra was the first of the two to notice her as Beast Boy was like a drone when watching TV.

"Oh hey Jinx how are you feeling? I can imagine how upset you are." Terra says, trying to figure out the right things to say to her troubled companion.

"I'm fine but thank you for asking about me though. It means a lot". She replies sweetly, thankful she has friends that do care about her.

"Are you sure? Is there anything you want Beast Boy and I to do for you? We'd be more than happy to help." Terra replies always, happy to help a friend in a need.

"Yes I am positive but thanks for your concern I really appreciate it though". She smiles at Terra and continues to watch TV.

About an hour later, Beast Boy and Terra decide to go take a walk around the Tower, so Jinx was left sitting alone on the couch. However, shortly after Starfire decides to leave her room, she sits down next to Jinx quietly and reminds silence for a short period. During this time Jinx noticed how unusual this was, because Starfire was normally very upbeat and talkative around her, but she hasn't as much uttered a sound since she had entered the room. Jinx decides to break the silence.

"Hey Starfire, are you alright, I heard some of what happened when I was in my room, but I'm not sure exactly went on though." Jinx asks while carefully looking at Starfire. She noticed something different about her. Something big had happened while she was in her room, and it appeared to change the shear presence about Starfire. She wasn't sure what to make of it just yet though.

"Oh friend Jinx no need for your concern, for I can assure you that all is fine now, mistakes are to be made, all will be good in time." Starfire replies in a sort of serious matter that Jinx hadn't heard before. It took her by surprise.

"Oh okay, I'm glad to know everything is alright. Just let me know if you need anything." Jinx responds trying to get Starfire to return to her normal self.

"Once again thank you friend, but I do hope you are not harmed emotionally either, I am able to understand what you are going through. So I hope all is well with you." Starfire says, the tone is a little bit sweeter, and Jinx think she notice Starfire let a glimpse of a smile go. But still there was something different about Starfire that she couldn't help but notice before, there was something about her appearance and even her tone was sort of cold, it made it feel warm inside like a safety blanket of sorts. Either way she decided would go think about this subject in the privacy in her own room before she said something stupid. She looks back at Starfire then begins to open her mouth, but has trouble thinking of what she was going to say. She was speechless and her train of thought was lost.

"Umm I guess I'll go to my room now and lay down" she barely could get the words out and she even noticed that she fumbled on a couple of those words. She felt so dumb inside and noticed her face was turner warmer by the second. She quickly got up to her feet, and turned towards her room. She was about halfway when she heard the sweet sound of Starfire's voice again.

"Okay well if you need anything friend please be sure to let me know." Jinx freezes, she didn't know how to respond right away, she thought to herself "Please don't say something dumb, please don't say something dumb, please don't say something dumb…" in a repetitive drone until she finally decides to just spit out the first words that came to her.

"Okay Starfire that sounds nice, we should definitely hang out more often!" in a giddy school girl sort of tone. "Wow what was that Jinx, who talks like that?" Jinx thought in her head in disgust to the way she had just spoken to Starfire.

"Of course, anytime friend". Starfire responds, and Jinx's face turns bright red, she realizes it probably wasn't the worst thing she could have said and hurries back into her room and lays on her bed in complete joy.

"Life is good" she says out loud, and basks in all of what had just happened.

Meanwhile Starfire who was also confused about was going on, heads over to her friend Raven's room to see if she could help with how she was feeling. For inside Starfire was starting to feel a pit of darkness that shouldn't could control or no how to deal with. She didn't really want to do anything and she didn't why she felt this way. Maybe Raven could help? She thought to herself, and when she arrives and Raven's door she knocks three times. A faint moan could be her as Raven gets up and heads on over to the door, she slowly cracks it open so she can peak eyes out from the darkness and see who has come to bother her this time.

"Yes?" Raven asks in her normal monotone voice.

"Oh sorry to bother you friend Raven, but is there any way I can could possibly could in and discuss something with you. I feel a very dark emotion inside me and I am not sure how to control it. Is there a way you could help achieve this?" Starfire asks, a little more cheerful than earlier but still with a darker side behind her voice.

"Oh I see, well I guess you can come in, but I'm going to need a favor in return, understand?" Raven says while opening the door wider so that Starfire can enter. Starfire slowly walks in and takes her usual seat on Raven's floor while Raven sits down next to her.

"Okay Starfire, the key to controlling your emotions especially those that are dark and uncomfortable, is to focus. Wait for them to arise and when it's almost too much harness it like you would your powers. Don't be afraid to hold back. Trust me, it's better that way." Raven says while both of them begin to mediate, first silently then they both start to chant Raven's famous three words. While doing this Starfire digs deep into her emotions, darkness surrounds her, trying to take away any energy she has, but it's no use and the darkness succumbs to her, like it's under control and will do whatever to please her. Starfire gasps for air once this is done. Raven opens her eyes and looks at her weakened friend.

"How do you feel?" Raven asks, wondering if she truly took control over it.

"I feel as if I have control over myself, but it is like a demon is inside of me waiting to escape, but it is under my control and listens to me. It is unusual but I am not sure if it is a thing of terribleness yet." Starfire says, softly while trying to catch her breathe again.

"I see. Well I think you get the idea. But I now I need that favor from you." Raven says responding to Starfire's comment as it appears she has recovered from the rigorous mediation session.

"Okay friend Raven, what do you require of me?" Starfire asks, willing to do just about anything for her best friend.

"I need you to help me express my emotions, especially being able to show that I'm happy. I don't want to be expressive as you but I'd like to be able to at least show the others that I'm not a cold hearted monster all the time." Raven confesses, with a pinch of sadness in her voice. It was clear to Starfire that Raven was upset about feeling like this.

"Oh Raven!" Starfire immediately grabs her friend and hugs her tightly, throwing Raven off guard for a minute. "I did not know you felt this way. None of us think that you are a monster. You are our friend, and the one who is always level headed. You should not change who you are because of how you think it will make the others feel. You should want to be who you are inside. But…" Starfire pauses for a second to think; then she continues. "If you desire to express more joy in your life then I shall very much teach you how to do so." Starfire said, and this seemed to make Raven happy as she even let part of a smile show. Starfire noticed this and lit up with joy. She was so excited for her friend.

"Well I am glad this brings joy to you, but I do not believe this will be a simple task. It will take some time to get used to be more…. Expressive!" Starfire says with a huge smile now, she clearly had a sense of mood change.

"Yeah I believe you, but hey this will probably even be a little fun." Raven says with a sort of half smile again. The two girls laugh about this as it seems things were actually starting to get better for the Titans. But was it really? In a very far off place, an evil laugh could be heard.

"Well well, looks like these pieces are coming along sooner than I thought; time to launch phase 2." Slade picks up the phone and dials a number. A familiar female voice answers.

"Well my sweetheart I believe everything is in play. Go ahead and move along with the plan. Everything is set." The voice responds with a simple "Yes" and the call ends. Slade continues to laugh and presses a button. Cyborg answers, and responds the same way when Slade tells him what to do. The place then goes black with laughter in the background.

**A/N Chapter 12 is done! It's a long one as you can tell but I feel it's chalked with a whole bunch of good and important details. I hope you all are enjoying how it's coming along! More updates will be on the way soon! As always comments and questions are amazing! (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titans Beyond**

Episode 13: Rough Patches

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

So while the girls were inside discussing their emotions and trying to control them, Beast Boy and Terra decided to take a long walk around the tower, just to get away and talk about simple things.

"So where do you see yourself in 5 years Beast Boy?" Terra asks, thinking of the first thing that came to her mind.

"Oh Terra why do you have to ask such lame questions?" Beast Boy replies, teasing Terra because she couldn't come up with anything more interesting.

"Just answer the question please, pretty please" Terra says while lifting up a couple rocks from a couple yards away and skipping them across the water. Beast Boy watches, rolling his eyes with a lack of amusement, he was clearly not impressed.

"Oh I don't know Terra, I'd like to think that the Titans will still be together, maybe not so much on the teenage side, especially because I'll be such a big hunk of macho man by then" Beast Boy said while flexing for Terra, she giggles in return and then he continues to answer her question. "But if not hopefully we'll be friends still I mean I'd like to think that you and me would still be together Terra." Beast Boy says while looking at the water then looking back at Terra, it was a pretty day, and that seemed to cheer both of them up.

"I'm glad you helped me remember, I really am Beast Boy". Then Terra does something to surprise Beast Boy, and leans in to kiss him on the check and then on the lips. Not a gaudy make out session but something sweet and simple. Beast Boy's face quickly turns bright cherry red and the heat emitted from it was noticeable to Terra. She giggled and blushed as well. She was happy as she felt the two of them were happy together. Nothing could ruin this moment for them, she thought; but she thought too soon.

"Help! Someone! Titans! Anyone!" A female voice calls out, Terra sighed but they both knew it was their right and duty to help anyone who required it. Beast Boy morphs into a dolphin and carries Terra to the other side of the water to where the voice was calling out from. As they got closer, they noticed it happened to be a very pretty blonde girl, who Terra thought looked familiar but wasn't quite sure as to who it was right away. Beast Boy was the first to respond to her, morphing back into his normal form as soon as they got close to land.

"Oh hey dude what's seem to be wrong?" Beast Boy asks trying to act heroic in this situation.

"Oh Beast Boy! I'm so glad you're here! You're my favorite Titan and by far the cutest!" Beast Boy eats these compliments up, however Terra isn't too happy about them and smacks him on the shoulder. He responds by giving her a look of confusion but then goes back to listening to the girl's dilemma.

"Well you see, I was taking a walk around the park like I normally do this time during the day. Then these thugs came out of nowhere, threatened me and took my purse with all my valuables in them. Could you please track them down? It would mean so much to me!" She says, still very upset over the incident that she had been through.

"Of course I- I mean we will find them. Ready to go Terra?" Beast Boy says while giggling a little at the mistake he made.

"I guess" Terra says, not happy with the way Beast Boy is acting.

"Which way did they go ummm what did you say your name was?" Beast Boy asks, curious about what the girl's name was.

"Oh it's Rose sweetheart, and they went over back that way" she points over towards the downtown area of the city.

"Okay Rose, we'll be on big quickly! Let's go Terra." Beast Boy then shifts into an eagle and picks up Terra. She groans but reluctantly agrees to these conditions. What other choice did she have?

Beast Boy glides quickly over the city and with his improved eagle sight; see's where these thugs are. He then swoops down and lunges toward them knocking them off their feet and onto the pavement in the street.

"Alright thugs prepare to meet your maker!" Beast Boy says then he morphs into a Tiger and lunges towards them. Terra helps by having the earth move a dumpster over towards them and Beast Boy corners them into it. As soon as they are trapped he shifts into a gorilla lifts the dumpster and tosses it into an empty lot. The thugs are now unconscious and the two retrieve the stolen goods.

"Easy peasy" Beast Boy says while picking up the purse and handing it to Terra to hold. "Ready to go?"

"I guess but please stop acting the way you are around here, it's really childish and I don't like it". Terra pipes up, as the longer they've been on the mission the less she likes the idea of helping this strange girl.

"What's your deal dude? I'm not doing anything out of the normal, relax." Beast Boy says, not too happy with what Terra was saying at the moment. The two of them then return back to the girl with her purse. She is more than thrilled when the two return.

"Oh Beast Boy I knew you would do this! Thank you oh so very very much" She says in a very high pitch girly voice. Then she grabs him, squeezes him, and gives a very long and very unexpected kiss on the lips. Terra is in pure shock. Is this really just happening or are my eyes deceiving me? And why is he not letting going? She decided she would hold back her tongue lashing until after she had left, as to not embarrass him in front of her.

"Thanks it… was… no… prob…lem" Beast Boy faints with little hearts and cupids floating above his head. His tongue was hanging out likes a panting dog. The girl giggles then reaches for something from her purse. A sticky notepad and a pen, she peels one off and scribbles something onto it, before she speaks again.

"Well here is my cellphone number, don't be afraid to text me or call if you ever want to hang out. I hope to see you again sweetie" She smiles and waves goodbye, then heads off into the opposite direction. As soon as she was clearly out of sight, Terra decides to erupt on Beast Boy, who was still in a dumb love struck state of mind.

"What was that Beast Boy?! Did you forget that I'm right here, Hello! I mean I could understand helping her get her purse back but was it really necessary to lock lips with her! And before you say you she started it, which yes I did notice that she did that. Did you have to let it continue!? It was twenty seconds Beast Boy twenty seconds! I mean I can't believe you would do this to be after the wonderful discussion we just had earlier!" Terra stops to take a deep breathe, her chest was pumping, filled with adrenaline from the rush of anger and disgust she had just witnessed from her boyfriend and this strange girl. Beast Boy immediately snapped out of it as soon as she raised her voice. He knew what he did was wrong and stupid, all he could do was sit there and let her go at him verbally. He knew he deserved it. After she paused for another fifteen seconds, she spoke again, this time as a much softer tone.

"So Beast Boy what do you have to say for yourself?" Terra says, while locking eyes with Beast Boy to make him feel so worthless and miserable at that moment.

Beast Boy gulps before he decides to say anything,

"Terra I'm sorry I don't what got into me, it was an… accident?" Beast Boy says trying to find the right words to make her happy with him again. He really was in the doghouse.

"An Accident! I can't believe you! I'm going to my room." Terra exclaims, then turns around and rushes towards the Tower. Beast Boy tries to stop her but it's not use. Before he knew it they were back in Tower and he got a door slammed in his face before he could say another word.

Beast Boy sighs, he then heads on back over to the main room and plops down on the couch. He sulks in his own pity. How could be so stupid? Starfire and Raven then exit Raven's room, curious as to what all the commotion was outside. Starfire is the first to notice Beast Boy, and sits down next to him to figure out what is wrong.

"Friend Beast Boy what has caused to you to be so upset?" Starfire asks, patting him on the back, trying to comfort him.

"I messed up Star, I messed up big time and I think Terra is really upset." A couple tears slip from his eyes down his green cheeks. Starfire notices this and pulls him closer, she starts to get emotional as well. Raven watches them from the other side of her room, shakes her and sighs.

"Oh Beast Boy please do tell what happened? I would very much like to know" Starfire says once Beast Boy stops tearing up and wipes his eyes.

"Well, everything was going great; me and Terra were having a good time but then a girl was in trouble so we decided to help her. Well after we got back her purse. She was super thankful and then she kissed me, I didn't know what to do and for some reason I couldn't let go. So Terra got really angry and started yelling at me. It was awful, but I knew I deserved it. She won't talk to me, what do I do Starfire? What do I do?" Beast Boy confesses, in a very emotional state, hoping Starfire would have an answer to what he should do. However, she herself was unsure so she decided to tell him something she thought was helpful.

"Oh friend Beast Boy, I am not too sure on what to do in this situation, as Earth relationships are very confusing to me. On my home planet, if we were going through a problem, we would try to find others going through a similar situation and go through it with them." This is where Starfire's brain clicked, for she had a brilliant idea. "Oh wonderful, I think I may know what we should do Beast Boy. Perhaps we could ask Jinx if she would care to go with us to enjoy your favorite food. Would that help you feel better?" Starfire asks thinking this would be very helpful.

"Yeah dude, that actually sounds like a great idea let's do it". Beast Boy responds, seeming to be very excited about the plan.

"Wonderful shall we go ask her?" Starfire asks while the two of them get off the couch. Starfire then sees Raven sitting across the room mediating, and decides to ask her as well.

"Oh friend Raven, would you care to join us to get food to help friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asks, while waiting for a response from Raven.

"No thanks… I'll pass" Raven says, then goes right back to mediating. Starfire looks back at Beast Boy, the two of them look at each other confused, then proceed to head to Jinx's room. Starfire is the one to knock first. Jinx opens the door and is very excited to see Starfire, they hug and then Starfire begins to speak.

"Friend Jinx, would you perhaps to join Beast Boy and I to go enjoy a meal somewhere, he needs to get stuff on the mind and I suggested that you would also probably like to join. Is this true?"

"Of course I would love to go hang out with you guys!" Jinx says, very excited that Starfire decided this early on after their talk to want to hang out with her. "Let's go!"

So the three of the head downtown to find something to eat, meanwhile, Slade who has been monitoring every little detail, is ecstatic about what is going on.

"Wonderful, with those three out of the way, Robin unconscious and Terra emotionally unstable then that only leaves Raven…" Slade says; then reaches for a button, Cyborg and Aqualad appear on his screen. He then beings to inform them of his plan

"Here is what I want you two to do, let Aqualad enter first, distract Raven anyway possible. Be very careful, or she will see right through your actions. Meanwhile, Cyborg, Robin stills seem to be unconscious, retrieve him and bring him back to the location I have assigned." When Slade finishes the two nod.

"Don't fail me this is very important" Slade says, "Otherwise the things I promised will…. Well, let's just say bad things will happen." Slade says; then closes the screen. Right after that a blonde haired girl and another hooded figure appear from behind the other doors.

"Well, look who has returned you have done me well. You shall be rewarded for this. Once Robin is out of the way, the Titans will be even more divided and that Tower and city will be under our control. Good work." She nods and asks a simple question, "Is there anything else you need sir?"

"No, no, you are free to go, show your new friend around, I'm pretty sure he will enjoy it." They both nod. The two leave and Slade gets out of his chair, and slowly step by step heads out as well.

**A/N Chapter 12 done! Suspense is building! So many questions, and all shall be answered in time! Please be review! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titans Beyond**

Episode 14: Unexpected

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

"Is this going to be worth it?" Cyborg says, as he and Aqualad get closer to the Titan's tower. "Am I going to get double crossed?"

"I don't know man, I just hope this works out for the both of us." Aqualad responds, also not very convinced. As they get to the Tower, Cyborg starts to have butterflies in his stomach. He really was starting to get doubts.

"Well, wish me luck." Aqualad says as he enters first and heads down towards where Raven was. Cyborg decides to wait outside, until he knew the moment was right to go in.

As Aqualad gets close to Raven's room, her door opens, and she turns and looks at him. Raven is confused and kind of excited; she was going to try out what Starfire had taught her with Aqualad.

"Hey Aqualad, what are you doing here?" Raven asks, letting out a smile when she finishes.

"Hey Raven, was just stopping by, to see what was going on over here. Is anyone else here right now?" Aqualad says and notices she smiles at him; lets a grin show back at her.

"Um well, just Robin and Terra, but Terra is too upset right now, and Robin is unconscious, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Jinx are out. Cyborg went off a solo mission, and Vibe just left us. Let's just say it's been a complicated… couple of weeks". Raven says, trying to actually play it cool for once.

"Ah I see, hey since I'm in town do you want to go do anything right now? It'd be my treat." Aqualad offers trying to get Raven out of the Tower, so Cyborg can carry out the plan. Raven smiles at the thought of this. She really thought she could bond with Aqualad, he was actually the only mature Titan who was cute. She guessed she could give it a shot.

"Yeah that'd be nice, so like what coffee or something?" Raven asks, trying to figure out a plan.

"Yeah I think there's a little place a couple blocks away from here. How does that sound?" Aqualad suggests, trying to go with Raven as much as possible.

"Sounds good let's go!" Raven says, with a half-smile. Then the two of them head out of the Tower, Cyborg could hear them coming so he decides to around the side of the wall. Once they have walked away, he heads inside.

"Hmm place seems a little different." Cyborg thinks to himself, trying to not alert Terra or awaken Robin. Cyborg then heads down the hall to Robin's door. He's very careful about opening his door and does this very slowly. Once it is open he looks inside. Robin is still totally unconscious. Cyborg pokes at him a little bit, but he doesn't get any motion or anything.

"Looks like you're out cold old friend." Cyborg says very softly, then picks him up over his shoulders and quietly heads out the Tower. Once he is out, he continues his way to the location Slade told him. He was starting to get cold feet, and felt really terrible about doing this to his friend. But he knew he had to save the Titan's East Titans, especially Bee. He knew Robin would be really upset over this, but he figured once all was sorted out, he might even thank him later. So then Cyborg felt better about the situation and continued along to Slade's location.

Meanwhile, Jinx, Starfire, and Beast Boy were enjoying a nice meal of pizza at the local pizza place.

"Finally dudes we actually agree on pizza for once!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Starfire and Jinx were both okay with Beast Boy's interesting food choices.

"Wonderful, now friends since we have partaken in the act of ordering in the delicious pizza, can we discuss ways to fix the situation you are going through?" Starfire states, as the three of them wait for pizza.

"I told you already, I'm over it. I'm happy again." Jinx says, behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She would sometimes stare at Starfire, and with the sunglasses she could play it cool. She didn't know how she could help it. Starfire was so pretty, with her tan fit body, and beautiful green eyes, she didn't know why she didn't notice before. Then she thought about it again. "Stupid boys" Jinx mumbles under her breath as soon as the pizza arrives.

"What was that friend Jinx?" Starfire asks, while taking a bite of the pizza. "Ahh hot!" Starfire shouts while pizza comes out of her mouth. Jinx giggles at the sight of this. It was cute that she spit out the pizza. Every little thing was cute about her… Damn it Jinx, she thought, why was she always crushing on someone new…

"Anyway, so you dudes are girls. What do you think I should do? How do I get Terra to stop being mad at me?" Beast Boy asks, trying to change the subject after the mess of pizza from Starfire's mouth was cleaned up.

"Well, what I think Beast Boy is that you should just give her time. Then do something nice for her. But you have to wait it out first. If she really cares about you like I know she does, she'll forgive you. Trust me on this one I know what I'm talking about." Jinx says, suggesting some advice for Beast Boy.

"Of course you do, that's why 2 guys have left you in the past couple months…" Beast Boy says in a joking matter, however, Jinx doesn't think it's so funny, and begins to glare in the direction of Beast Boy and then goes off on him.

"Oh my goodness Beast Boy don't even go there! All I was trying to do is to make you feel better, and then you have to be a big jerk about it. Don't think I'll help you out with anything after this! I was even going to talk to Terra about it. But now forget it!" Jinx says, with a very tense tone. Beast Boy immediately, flinches and begins to try to retract his statement.

"Jinx no! I'm sorry. I was just kidding, you know I don't think that, you're awesome! I love getting advice from you!" Beast Boy says, now trying to suck up to Jinx.

"Hmm that's better I guess I will help you out after all, I mean I don't want to live in a place with a bunch of people always angry at each other all the time." Beast Boy grins, and gets up to grab Jinx for a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Beast Boy says, while squeezing Jinx, she starts to laugh while she pushes him away.

"Yeah no problem Beast Boy, but could you please let go." Beast Boy then realizes what he is doing, giggles about it and then immediately heads back to his seat.

"Well friends I think this has been most informative, and helpful, shall we make our trip to return to check on Robin?" Starfire asks, hoping Robin is feeling better.

"Yeah sounds good, let's go!" Beast Boy says, and the three of them make their way back to the tower.

So while those three were enjoying the pizza. Aqualad and Raven were having coffee just down the street.

"This was nice Aqualad; I really enjoy talking to you." Raven says, trying to be as nice as she could without getting overwhelmed.

"Yeah of course, no problem." Aqualad says, and then puts his hand on Raven's. She blushes, but immediately starts to read his mind. Aqualad can feel this then pulls away quickly.

"Sorry, it happens anytime someone makes physical contact, I can't help it. However, she did notice something about Cyborg in his head before she let go.

"Hey Aqualad, can I ask you a question?" Raven says, thinking Aqualad may know something about the location of their friend.

"Yeah of course Raven what?" Aqualad replies not thinking anything of her question at the time.

"So I did happen to get a small glimpse of Cyborg on your mind, do you know where he is?"

"No I don't I haven't talked to him a short while" Aqualad lies, Raven can sense that something isn't right about it.

"No, honestly please don't lie to me, Cyborg was talking about asking Bee before he went "missing" So I know he headed over to Titan's East. Then you show up. Yeah that's sort of fishy. Where is he?" Aqualad sighs, he knows he has been caught because he thinks Raven has caught on. He decides to confess.

"Yeah please promise to not get mad".

"I won't guarantee anything but I'll try."

"Okay well…" Aqualad sighs again, and then continues. "Well, the reason I brought you out here was to distract you away from the tower. Cyborg and I are on a mission from Slade. Now before you jump to any conclusions let me finish. Slade has found a way to destroy my home of Atlantis, and I can't stop it. So he told me if I would do him a favor it would be fine. Then he goes ahead and captures my team including Bee, because he's been monitoring the tower. He knows everything that's gone on in the past couple of weeks. So he knew Cyborg would come, and would work with him to get what he wanted. I had to get you out, so Cyborg can take Robin to Slade, he figures once Robin is gone, you all will fall and the city will be his. I was going to tell you when it was too late but I couldn't lie to you. I'm sorry but it had to be done…" Aqualad finishes, then waits for Raven's response. She sits in silence for a few seconds. Then calmly responds.

"That's terrible and messed up that'd you betray your teammates, however, I guess we can make an exception since you were trying to save your city and you told me before it's too late. Now we have to tell the others and stop Slade before it actually is too late. Do you know where Cyborg is taking Robin?" Raven asks, trying to keep calm about this terrible plan.

"Yeah I do it's an old warehouse that's a couple streets over, however Cyborg has probably brought him over there, and it may be too late…" Aqualad then realizes what has happened and slams his hand on the table.

"So stupid! Why would I do this! Ugh!"

"Aqualad calm down please. There is nothing you can do to prevent the past. If we hurry there still may be time. Let's go." Raven says while holding out a hand for him.

"Alright let's go!" He smiles and grabs her hand while the two head off to inform the others.

However, Aqualad was right and Robin and Cyborg were already at the warehouse. Cyborg waited around to see if Slade would actually show up and promise his end of the deal. However, right before Slade shows up Robin awakes very confused.

"Where am I? Cyborg? What's going on?" Robin asks, very confused with the situation. Cyborg doesn't know how to handle the situation of betrayal, so he begins to apologize.

"Robin, I'm sorry I had to…" Cyborg says, very calmly while Robin still looks very confused.

"Sorry for what?" Robin replies and before Cyborg has a chance to respond Slade appears out of the darkness.

"Well well, Cyborg you have done what I asked you, wonderful all is going good for you so far." Robin is now upset at hearing this at lashes out.

"Cyborg you've been working for Slade!? How long has then been going on? I trusted you…" Robin says, preparing to fight Cyborg.

"Listen, before you get do something crazy, I had to bring you here, he was going to kill the Titans East if I didn't. Man I would never do you like this on purpose!" Cyborg says, trying to stop Robin before bad things happen.

"Oh Cyborg please, you even confessed to me that Robin was the biggest problem with the group in the first place. You told me you wanted to be the one to lead the Titans, and now you can get your wish." Slade says, trying to manipulate Robin into attack Cyborg so he didn't have to. Robin is now beyond angry, and begins to throw birdarangs at Cyborg. Cyborg gets hit by one then begins to start running and dodging around the warehouse.

"Robin, that's not true I would never do that…"

"Liar!" Robin punches Cyborg in the face knocking him down to the ground. Cyborg starts to get angry and decides to fight back in a fit of rage.

"Well, now that you've pushed me it's time to open a can of whoop ass!" Cyborg yells and blasts Robin to the ground. Robin screams, charges Cyborg and gives him the beating of his life. Cyborg then stops fighting him and starts to cough and laugh.

"What's so funny Cyborg?" Robin asks, beginning to calm down.

"It's just that we're fighting and it's what Slade wants. He's getting into our heads and causing us to do this." Robin then stops. He realized this is what Slade wanted but still he was betrayed and it hurt. The rage consumed him and he attacked Cyborg one final time; causing him to pass out.

"Oh Robin, do you ever learn? There is no one you can trust in this world. That's why you should let the anger consume you and work for me again. It would be very enjoyable, you and me against the world. No one would touch us." Slade says, trying to convince Robin to side with him.

"I'll never work with you Slade! I've dedicated my life to stopping freaks like you from causing the world pain. I'm gonna put a stop to you right here once and for all!" Robin exclaims while charging Slade. Slade readies himself. The two go on in hand to hand combat.

"Oh Robin, you'll never learn." Slade says, then throws a smoke bomb and flees into the darkness. Robin screams in agony. Shortly after Cyborg recovers and the other Titans show up.

"Friend Robin are you okay?" Starfire asks while moving closer to Robin. Robin stops her before she gets too close.

"You betrayed me… you all betrayed me…" Robin says now consumed by anger and hatred for Slade and the lies.

"Robin what are you talking about we just found out…"

"Enough… I've have enough with the lies… I quit…" Robin says, then throws his Titan communicator on the ground and smashes it. The others are in complete shock by this. They can't even say a single word or make a single sound. Robin just looks at them shakes his head. Maybe someday, maybe someday they'll understand. Then Robin runs off into the darkness.

Cyborg who has started to recover just looks at his friends and begins to cry. This was probably the most heart breaking thing to ever to him or the team. Their leader was gone and he was the reason. Raven is the first the try to compose the group and take order.

"Everyone I understand you're upset, but let's go home we'll figure it all out in the morning. I promise." Raven, with a sense of compassion that the others needed. She was the mentally toughest of the group, and she knew she had to be strong for the group's sake. For her own sake. So as the group headed home. Three figures watched in the darkness. A bright smile came across one face. For he knew his time had come, chaos soon to spread the city like disease. Then, he just laughed, cutting through the silence like a knife. It was a tough blow for the Titans but they won't be beaten down just yet.

**A/N Chapter 14 is done! This is probably the end of the so called "season 6" Yes I know it would be on a negative note. But trust me, good will happen. I figured it would be more exciting and mature to end this way as the Titans grow up. Now decisions are to be made. Will there be a time lapse? Will Robin return? What will happen to the city? Titans East? Find out the next time I update! As always review! Suggestions for what you want to see? PM or comment in the story! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Titans Beyond**

Episode 15: Empty

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

So when the next morning came, the Titans felt different. Robin was no longer a member and it just didn't feel right to them. None of them could sleep and as the morning dragged on they still didn't know what to do. It wasn't until Raven decided to do something about it when they actually spoke to each other.

"Alright, Robin is gone. It sucks, but we can't let it affect us as a team. It's what Slade wants, and if we let it affect us, everything we know and love will be gone. So the task at hand is locating the rest of Titans East and teaming up together. Everyone understand?" Raven says, while trying to come up with a plan for them. She knew it wouldn't be easy but it had to be done.

"Guys, I hope you'll forgive me for all this. I was just trying to get us the Titans East back. I knew I shouldn't of trusted Slade." Cyborg says in a fit of rage, he really felt bad about all the trouble he caused. The Titans were a team, and because of him the team was splitting.

"Friend Cyborg do not feel too badly about what happened yesterday. We all know you did not wish any wrong to happen to anyone. You were trying to help our friends. We cannot do the holding against you." Starfire says trying to show Cyborg she and the others did not want Cyborg think too badly of himself. The others nod in agreement.

"Yeah dude, don't worry about it too much it's going to be alright." Beast Boy says, also trying to cheer Cyborg up.

"We all make mistakes, you were only trying to help" Terra says as well.

Cyborg nods. Hopefully everything will start to get better.

"So are we going to locate our friends now?" Jinx asks, looking at Raven and then the others.

"Yeah, Aqualad has some information on where he thinks they may be, and we're going to send you and Starfire on that mission." Raven says, explaining to the group part of the plan.

"A few of us are going to stay here to keep and watch the tower and make sure nothing bad happens. Then the last couple are going on a couple scouting missions over the city to see if we can find any more information we may need to know about Slade and his plans. Everyone got it?" Raven asks, trying to take charge of the situation. They all look at each sort of confused. Raven's face becomes frustrated.

"Um dude, whose doing which?" Beast Boy asks, confused about what was going.

"Excuse me," Raven says, confused about what Beast Boy was asking about it.

"I think what BB is trying to say Rae, is that you told us what we are going to do. But not who's going to do it?" Cyborg tries to explain to Raven. Raven shakes her head at how much she has confused the group.

"Okay thanks for clearing that up Cyborg. Alright so I want Beast Boy and Terra to stay here. While Aqualad, Cyborg and myself go do the scouting missions. Is that everything?"

"Friend Raven, where am I and Jinx going to go?" Starfire asks, still confused about their part of the mission.

"Alright well since you asked, Aqualad do you care to explain to them their part like talked about earlier?" Raven says, while turning to Aqualad to introduce the next topic.

"Alright I guess I can do that much" Aqualad says, and then begins to discuss that part.

"Alright guys, so myself and the rest of Titans East were ambushed by the HIVE academy students…" (Jinx shook her head at that point) "Well since Jinx was a former HIVE academy member, we figured we could send her in along with Starfire to act as students who to join up with them so we can figure out where the Titans East are. We figured since Starfire is a pretty girl, the guys would like that too. So I guess whenever everyone is ready we can go out." Aqualad finishes and the others all nod. The plan was in place and the Titans could begin their life without Robin.

Starfire and Jinx were the first two to leave, and these were on their way out, they were saying their goodbyes.

"Well friends wish us good luck on our journey let us hope everything goes according to plan." Starfire says, trying to show some confidence. Jinx looks at her and smiles. Then she also says some words of encouragement to them.

"Yeah what Starfire says, haha we'll we will try our best, the HIVE academy are some suckers for cute girls, that's why I always boss them around." Jinx says while laughing, the others sort of laugh at the comments as well. Then the two of them head off to the HIVE academy headquarters.

The remaining Titans then begin to get ready as well, for their missions are also very important, if the wrong people got control of the tower terrible things would occur and the Titans couldn't let that happen. Robin wouldn't want it that way, and neither would they.

"Alright dudes please be safe out there, we can't afford to lose any of you three." Beast Boy says, sort of scared especially now because it seems like every day a family member has been disappearing. Beast Boy hated it, he was very close to everyone or as least he thought that and couldn't stand to lose another person.

Terra felt the same way; she would hate to lose the others. It was already terrible Robin was gone, and now the others were at risk.

"Yes please promise you'll come back, plus I don't think I could stay sane alone with Beast Boy." Beast Boy then pushes her a little and the rest of them laugh.

"Don't worry Terra we'll be fine, and we will radio in if there is any problems. Just keep BB out of trouble will you?" Cyborg says in a joking manner. They then all say their goodbyes and head out.

Once Aqualad, Cyborg and Raven left, Beast Boy and Terra got very quiet. They still weren't on good speaking terms after the incident from the other day. However, Beast Boy decided now would be a good time to try to make amends.

"Hey um Terra, I hope we can put what happened in the past. I really care about you and stuff and don't ever want to lose you. I'd give anything to take back what happened that day. I just don't want my best friend upset anymore."

Terra then looks at Beast Boy, then down at the ground. She had been hurt, but she know she couldn't stay mad at Beast Boy, she figured it was all a part of Slade's plan to stage that girl. She realized it was Ravager when she they learned that Slade had been monitoring them. So she knew it truly wasn't Beast Boy's fault. However, she wasn't emotionally strong enough at the time to tell Beast Boy to admit she had overreacted; I mean how could she let him know she had a mistake. She decided she would let him off the hook now; she couldn't stay mad at his cute face forever.

"Listen Beast Boy, I know we have been going through some tough times, and with Robin gone now it's going to be harder. So I want you to know…" Terra sighs, and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"What Terra? You can tell me anything. I promise it will be okay." Beast Boy says, while getting closer to Terra, opening out to hold her and make her feel better. She started to feel a little bit better and then continued what she was going to say.

"Thanks Beast Boy, I appreciate this, what I was going to say was that I forgive you, I know now that girl was probably Ravager, and she was working for Slade. It was all a trick to get us out of the way. I see that now, I know you were trying to do what you felt was right. I believe you and I forgive you. Now can you forgive me for acting so irrational about it?" Terra says, then lets out a smile. Beast Boy flashes one back and leans in to kiss her.

"Of course I do, I'd do anything for you." Beast Boy responds and continues to hold Terra. The two of them just lay in each other's arms waiting around hoping the other Titans would return soon. Maybe Robin would return, they would like that as well. Only time will tell what will happen to the Titans.

**A/N Chapter 15 is done! Sorry it was a short one, but it was sort of an introduction as to what awesome things are going to happen next. As always review please! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Titans Beyond**

Episode 16: Buddy Buddy

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

Starfire and Jinx were on their way over to the HIVE academy. Since Brother Blood has been out of the way for some time, Slade took over again and has the students do his bidding for him. The location however was still in the same place. A place Jinx knew very well, for it was once her home. She sighed; she knew she had to return there at one point. But she wished it was on different terms.

"Is everything okay friend Jinx?" Starfire asked, wondering what could be bothering Jinx.

"Yeah, I guess it's just that these guys used to be my friends and family. It'll be a little weird to be "hanging out" with them again. I'd like to think maybe we can convince them Slade is a bad guy and they don't need him. But they're too scared to stand up to him." Jinx says, confessing everything that was bothering her to Starfire.

"Oh I think I may understand. Well we do have a mission to go about on so we must do what we can to learn where our friends are. I do not wish to harm anyone, but if we must I will be okay with it." Starfire responds, also concerned about having to fight the HIVE if things go bad.

"Don't worry about that Starfire, I'm pretty sure I can talk them into anything and you can too." Jinx responds, getting at the point that a pretty girl can get away with anything with them. As they got closer they had a decision to make, go undercover, or go as who they were and ask for membership. Jinx is the first to bring up this point.

"So umm Starfire do you think we should wear these silly disguises or just go as we are?" Jinx asks, trying to get her to answer that question.

"Hmm I shall believe we go as ourselves, your old friends shall be glad you have to come to pay them a visit." Starfire responds, stating her opinion on that issue.

"Yeah you're probably right and look we're almost here." Jinx says, and then they head up to the front door. Jinx knocks and the two wait for someone to come to open it. No answer, so they knock again. They hear movement and a familiar voice is heard.

"I'm coming, I'm coming geez hold your horses" the voice says, and the door opens. It's Gizmo and he's shocked at what he sees.

"Crud, it's you Titans. What are you two doing here?" Gizmo asks, very confused as to why Jinx and Starfire would just come and knock on his door.

"Hey it's nice to see you too Gizmo. Can't I just stop by and hang out like old times?" Jinx says sarcastically, since her welcome was anything but warm.

"No! Why are you here? You're one of those goody goodies now." Gizmo says, not buying Jinx's answer.

"Oh relax, what if I was telling you we were here to join up with you guys. With Robin gone, Starfire and I decided it would be nice to join a team that actually sticks together for once." Jinx says, sweet talking her way through a lie to get what she wanted.

"Hmm well that sounds nice but how do I know you're not trying to just pull a fast one on us and beat us up while were sleeping." Gizmo says, still not fully convinced about what Jinx was there for.

"Gizmo, if me and Starfire wanted to, we could beat you up right here and now and you know this. So get that out of your head; just trust me Gizmo as I've always been your friend." Jinx says very sweetly. Gizmo kind of blushes when she does this and decides to listen to her. It couldn't hurt to have more help around here.

"Alright alright, you guys can stay here but no funny business got it?" Gizmo says, hoping nothing bad would happen.

"Of course friend Gizmo, we wish no harm upon you I promise." Starfire says, genuinely being sincere about it.

"Okay cool well, I guess I'll show your old room Jinx, does Starfire want to stay with you? Because we don't have any extra rooms besides your old one." Gizmo asks as they head inside.

"Oh no that shall do wonderful thank you very much, Jinx and I are such good friends." Starfire responds.

"Yeah that's cool with me Gizmo." Jinx says, nicely as she steps back inside. As she looked around she was immediately disgusted. When she had lived here, the place stayed clean and tidy. She couldn't stay in a dirty house, and whenever the boys made a mess she made them clean it up. Though it looks like they don't do a very good job of that anymore as the place was a complete pigsty with old pizza boxes, clothes and trash everywhere, it even smelt horrible!

"Oh my goodness you guys, you can't even keep this place clean! We're going to fix this." Jinx says, shaking her head in disgust.

"Yeah, we don't mind it so we just kinda deal with it. Hey guys looks whose here to stay for a while" Gizmo said notifying the others members of the HIVE.

Mammoth, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous all get up from the couches and head over to see.

"Woah what are you guys doing here? See-More asks, and the others kind of nod and agree with him.

"Oh I see you all missed me too. Well basically me and Starfire are going be hanging with you guys for a while." Jinx says, responding to See-More's question.

"Well Billy likes that you two are here isn't that right Billy!"

"Yeah Billy that's right Billy!" Billy Numerous says with his normal antics, cloning himself for a sense of comic.

"Oh cute, I missed you Billies!" Jinx says, giving each Billy so far a hug and kiss on the check. Even though they were supposed to be enemies, Jinx still always cared about her friends.

The other two were quiet. Usually because they just were. Kyd Wykkyd was just quiet type and Mammoth was struck in awe that Starfire was here. He always thought she was beautiful. Maybe this was his chance to get with her.

"Alright enough of this lovey reunion business let's get you settled in." Gizmo said, leading Starfire and Jinx upstairs to their room. As soon as Gizmo opened the door, Jinx eyes opened wide, she was expecting it to be a mess. However, it wasn't at all. It was exactly the way it was when she left. Purple everywhere. All her posters left in tack, bed made, and no mess on the floor. Just the way Jinx liked it.

"Oh Gizmo, you guys didn't touch my room. That's so sweet." Jinx says, while grabbing Gizmo and hugging him tightly. He was very uncomfortable with this and tried to push her away.

"Jinx let go you're hurting me!" Gizmo says, while trying to get her to let go.

"Yeah sorry Gizmo, it just means a lot to me that you did this." Jinx says, really touched that the boy didn't destroy her room.

"Yeah See-More was the one who suggested we leave it that way. He felt it would be wrong of us just to mess with it."

"Well I appreciate it I really do." Jinx says, and then looks at Starfire.

"Oh Gizmo, is there a way we could get another bed up here and put it in that corner?" Jinx says, pointing to the empty corner in the room.

"Um yeah… let me go ask Mammoth. I think there's an extra one in the basement." Gizmo says, looking around while trying to answer Jinx's question.

"Wonderful, thank you so very much for all the help and letting us stay here friend Gizmo. I shall hope to be an excellent member or your team." Starfire says, thanking Gizmo and the others for being so nice about it.

"Yeah no problem Starfire, well let me go ask Mammoth about that bed. If it's there, we'll have it up here no time. Just let us know if you need anything else." Gizmo says while heading downstairs.

"Oh and Jinx…" Gizmo says while walking out the door.

"Yeah Gizmo?"

"Welcome Back" Gizmo says, smiling and the heads out the door downstairs. Jinx's face lights up. That's all she wanted, to be loved and accepted by her old friends. She then turns to Starfire to talk about what's happened so far.

"See how is it is Star" Jinx says, grinning at Starfire.

"Oh friend Jinx, you are very much right in your assumption." Starfire says, and the two hug each other.

Jinx was super excited; she got to be back in a place she basically grew up in, with just the cutest girl ever. Then with Robin gone maybe they could even be more than friends? Who knows, but she really hopes for that. She sighs.

"Oh friend Jinx, why do you go about constantly sighing?" Starfire asks, curious about what was going on in her friend's mind.

"Starfire it's nothing don't worry about it." Jinx lied, there was so much on her mind, but she couldn't tell her yet. She wasn't really for that and she knew Starfire probably wouldn't be either. Not with it being so soon after Robin left.

Gizmo and Mammoth then come upstairs bringing the spare bed. After they lay it down, Jinx gets some extra sheets and a comforter from her drawer and lays it out and makes up a bed for Starfire. It was getting late though and Jinx and Starfire started yawning.

"Looks like it's getting late, we should probably head to bed. We got a lot of work to do in the morning Star." The two of them hug then head into their beds and try to get some sleep.

Hours pass, and Jinx can't fall asleep, it was cold in the house and she couldn't get warm. An idea popped into her head.

"Hey Starfire…" Jinx says in a soft voice, trying not to wake her if she wasn't awake already. She doesn't respond other than few light groans. Hmm I don't think she would get mad if I crawled into bed with her. Jinx thought and then decides to head over to her bed. She quietly steps over to her bed slowly, as too not wake her up. Once she heads over to the bed she slowly peels back the sheets and slides in the other side of Starfire. It was much warmer over here and it felt nice. She lightly touches Starfire to see if she would notice. She didn't wake up however she did seem happier when she touched her. She then wraps her arms around Starfire and brushes her front against Star's backside. This made Jinx feel so much better, and she knew she would fall asleep soon.

"Goodnight Star" Jinx says, and kisses her on the back of her neck. She falls shortly after. A couple hours later Jinx is awoken by a soft touch to arm. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Starfire looking down at her.

"Oh hey Starfire how's it going?" Jinx says, trying to make it not awkward that Jinx and her slept in the same bed.

"Oh I am just wonderful this fine morning friend Jinx, but I was curious to know how you ended up in the same bed as I" Starfire asks, in a very nice way.

"Oh sorry about that Starfire, I got really cold in my bed because it gets cold in this room late at night. I couldn't sleep so I decided to crawl in yours. I hope that's okay. It put me to sleep right away." Jinx says, then giggles a little bit.

"Oh of course not friend, I'm glad I could make you feel more comfortable" Starfire says, and she leans in hugs her friend.

"Alright good, well I guess we should go ask about the Titans East, since that was the whole reason we came here. Play it cool though and let me do the talking, I don't want it to become hostile." Jinx says, letting her know what the plan was.

"Sounds like a good plan to me friend Jinx!" Starfire says, as the two of them head to the living room. When down there, the HIVE were just sitting around watching TV. The place looked cleaner, which pleased Jinx; they really did care what she thought.

"Hey umm See-More can I talk to you in private." Jinx asks See-More the one she thought would be the most cooperative.

"Yeah of course Jinx" and the two of them head over to the kitchen to talk.

"So what's up Jinx haha" See-More asks, very curious to what Jinx wanted.

"Alright so listen to me. I really do love you guys like a family, and Starfire also has grown to like you all. However, the Titans are and have always been friends first. We know Slade made you guys take over Titans East. And as much as we want to ally with you, we can't until we know they are safe and able to help. So See-More as your friend, can you please help us. I know you guys don't really want to work for Slade, and with the Titans' help you won't have to work for it anymore." Jinx says, confessing the plan to See-More who was initially shocked at first, but before he spoke, he decided to think about this request.

"Wow, Jinx I don't know what to say…" He pauses, and then continues his statement "Well, I'd love to help you but I have to talk it over with the others first. Then we'll let you know. So just wait here okay?" See-More says, as he heads into the living room to call a meeting. While in the kitchen, Jinx can sort of make out what they are talking about in Gizmo's room down the hall. A few minutes later See-More heads back into the kitchen.

"Alright so, we thought about it and we're going to help you guys out" See-More pauses, and waits for Jinx to respond.

She immediately hugs him, and lets him go ahead and finish.

"Alright so the Titans East are held hostage underneath the HIVE Academy building in the training room. But don't worry we've been feeding them and taking care of them as best as we can. Slade basically told us just to keep an eye on them. However, that was three days ago, and I don't think he has anything else to do with them. So we're going to let them go on one condition…" See-More says while taking a seat at the table.

"Alright… what do you want?" Jinx asks.

"Well, we want to have an alliance with the Titans, we're tired of getting our butts kicked all the time when we do commit crimes. Could you please stop interfering with our fun all the time? We'll try to scale back on the bad things but we really don't want to fight you guys anymore. I think some of the guys including myself even want to be good from now on. It's Gizmo who is gonna need convincing. So what do you say?" See-More says, putting his proposition out on the line.

"Well sounds like a deal. I'll talk to the other Titans about it in a few minutes, in the meantime, you and Starfire go downstairs, explain all this to her and have her tell them what's going on. Hopefully they won't try to hurt you for keeping them down there. I wouldn't be too happy about it." Jinx say's in a jokingly matter, although the mission was much more serious. So then See-More heads downstairs with Starfire while Jinx gets on the communicator. Looks like it will be turning around for the Titans after all.

**A/N Episode 16 is complete! Looks like the Titans East are okay! With a possible HIVE alliance with the Titans finally have enough manpower to stop Slade's evil doing? Find out on the next update when find out what Raven/Cyborg/Aqualad were up to! As always review please! (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Titans Beyond**

Episode 17: The Watch

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

Raven, Cyborg and Aqualad were having a problem. They were watching the downtown early but nothing was going on. They were growing bored and tired. This mission was starting to feel pointless and unproductive.

"Hey Rae, you think we should call this mission off? It's starting to be a big waste of time." Cyborg asks, getting really tired of walking around the city while nothing was happening.

"Please be patient Cyborg, I have a feeling something will happen soon. Slade usually strikes after he gets what he wants. That's his style of play. We just have to wait for it." Raven says, and Aqualad nods in agreement.

However, soon after Raven had spoken the three of them heard an explosion from the other side of town.

"Looks like we got what we were waiting for Titans Go! Booyah!" Cyborg calls out, and the three of them head into that direction.

_Insert English Intro Music_

The local bank was being robbed, and a big group of thugs were loading money into a couple armored trunks.

"Looks like its clobbering time baby!" Cyborg says, and is the first to charge, knocking three of them into the street. Raven then hovers down landing in front of the large group about to ask them questions when they started firing guns at her. She shook her head and used her powers to knock the bullets away. Then she blasts the guns out of their hands and levitates them on top of a building. She then lands on the ground and forces them to start answering questions.

"Alright we won't have to hurt you, but only if you cooperate. Why are you doing these things?" Raven asks, trying to get some answers out of them.

"What makes you think we'll talk." One of them says, and then his cohorts begin to laugh.

"Maybe this will change your mind… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" While she begins to chant, a dark amount of energy appears in the form of a raven starting to horrify the thugs.

"Okay okay we'll talk but please make it stop please!" The thug cries out, trying to beg for Raven to stop messing with their minds.

"Much better" Raven says, and then she begins to stop scaring them.

"Now let me ask again. Why are you here?" Raven says becoming less patient with the thugs the longer they stall her.

"We were told get as much money from the bank as possible. That's all I know." The thug says, cowering in fear hoping Raven doesn't do anything worse.

"Who told you this?" Raven demands.

"When we asked he wouldn't tell us; he wouldn't even show his face. He wore a dark black hood. We only met once. He told us to leave the money behind the abandoned grocery store tomorrow morning. That's all we know I swear. He told us he'd make it worth our while. If you want to go check it out, then go for it. Just please let us go." The thug says, trying to negotiate a deal with Raven.

"Thanks for the info, but sorry you committed a crime. We can't let you go off that easy. Aqualad, Cyborg, tie them up. Let the police deal with these scum." Raven says, and the other two move in and do what she asks. The thugs scream and beg for help. Aqualad then turns to Raven for the next move.

"So now what Raven?" Aqualad asks, trying to figure out the plan.

"Well, it's getting dark, and they aren't supposed to be at the store until tomorrow morning. So I guess we camp it out somewhere until then. No point in going back to the Tower right now anyway." Raven says, trying to formulate a plan.

"So Rae, do you think that those thugs were working for Slade?" Cyborg asks, as they make a campsite on top of one of the city buildings.

"I'm not sure, but it wouldn't surprise me if it was. His intentions are bigger than petty crimes. What would he need all that money for? There are a lot of unanswered questions. But we can't let that stop us from getting to the bottom of it all. But for now, time to sleep." Raven says, and Cyborg and Aqualad pull out some sleeping bags. Raven decides she isn't tired just yet and heads over to the top part of the building. She looks out over the city. It was really pretty. She loved living here, it was her home. It was peaceful and it had her friends. She couldn't let Slade or whoever destroy it. She feared the worst. With Robin gone she had to step up and take charge, it was the only way it could happen. She started to become sleepy and decides to lie down. She awoke before the others early the next morning. She looks around and the sun is just rising.

"Guys wake up; it's almost time to check out that place." Raven says, while shaking Aqualad and Cyborg. They complain but agree to awake. A few minutes later they suit up and head on out to that store.

"Alright looks like this is the place" Aqualad says, while checking the calculations on one of his small devices.

"Should we just go check it out from the back? Or go breaking in the front?" Cyborg asks, wanting to know how to handle the situation.

"Both. Cyborg you check out the front side, we'll check out the back. Call out if you see anything. Got it?" Cyborg nods and they head into the different ways.

Cyborg heads over to the front door, when he tries to open its locked. He punches out the glass windows; and unlocks it from the other side. Once he's inside he notices how quiet it is. He looks around but sees no sign that anyone has been here in a long time. He sighs, but keeps his eyes open hoping to see something. He sighs again, nothing.

"Looks like its empty." Cyborg says, loud enough so that Raven and Aqualad could hear. However, someone else responds.

"Not quite" A hooded figure pops down. Cyborg gets a closer look. He was wearing a black mask underneath a black hood and cloak. Cyborg didn't recognize him, but he didn't seem friendly.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Cyborg asks the mysterious hooded stranger.

"Let's just saying I'm doing an old friend a favor by helping him get what he wants." The hooded stranger responds.

"Favor? Who's your old friend? Is it Slade?" Cyborg asks, thinking the stranger maybe working with Slade.

"It may be, but it may not be. That's for me to know and not for you to find out Cyborg" The stranger says, while reaching for something in his pocket.

"Hey how do you know my name? I'm not afraid to open a can of whoop ass on you boy!" Cyborg says, this time more threatening ready to fight if the stranger made any sign of hostility.

"I have learned a lot about you Titans over the years, and soon you will come to know who I am and what my plans are. Destruction will come to this city Cyborg, and there is nothing you can do to stop it" The stranger starts to laugh, while readying himself for a possible attack from Cyborg.

"Tell me who you are, and if it's a fight you want, and then it's a fight you've got!" Cyborg says, pointing his blaster cannon at the stranger.

"Oh no Cyborg, there will be no fight today, your time has come to end in a matter of seconds the building will be blown to pieces and you and your little friends will be dead goodbye Cyborg, if you do manage to escape then hopefully we meet again." Then the hooded stranger throws a smoke bomb off and the next second he vanishes.

"What where did he go? Guys get out of here this place is gonna blow!" Cyborg says, while searching around for his friends. However, as soon as he makes that statement, the bomb goes off the building is blown to pieces. But thankfully, Cyborg withstands the explosion as he ducks behind an old meat freezer. As soon as the explosion is over, Cyborg looks around.

"Are you guys alright?" Cyborg calls out while coughing out debris out of his lungs.

"Cyborg I'm fine but I think Raven may be hurt. Come quick!" Aqualad calls out, and Cyborg rushes over to where he is.

"Raven! Please wake up!" Cyborg says, while getting closer to Raven smacking her face a little to try to snap her out of unconscious.

"She's not dead is she Aqualad?" Cyborg asks, very concerned about their friend.

"No she's still breathing, but that blast did a number on her." Aqualad says, while checking Raven's pulse again.

"Alright well that was intense. Did you guys find anything back here?" Cyborg says while looking around at all the debris from the building.

"No we didn't we would hope you would, but just as soon as were going to start looking for you the building started blowing up. I was afraid you were gone for." Aqualad says, looking at Raven and the back at Cyborg.

"What about you Cy?" Aqualad asks him.

"Yeah there was a masked man in there, dressed in a black hood and cape. I had never seen him before and he wouldn't tell me who he was. Right before the building blow up he mentioned something about the city coming to an end, and the fact he knew who i was and who the Titans were. This guy seems dangerous, I'm also pretty sure he was working with Slade. That's all I got." Cyborg says, letting Aqualad know everything that happened inside the building.

"Wow that's intense; do you think that this was another decoy of Slade's to try to get us out of the picture?" Aqualad asks, coming up with some ideas.

"Most likely, Slade's clever, he knew we would come out here if some thugs started terrorizing the city and gave us a meeting point. I just wouldn't think he would go ahead and start blowing up buildings, Slade is becoming more dangerous. We need to stop him before he blows up the whole city." Cyborg responds, coming up with a plan for what to do next.

"Yeah I know, it's just so hard now that we're short handled. Now with Raven like this… I don't know Cyborg, about what we should do anymore…" Aqualad says, while sighing.

"Yeah I know what you mean, times right now are tough, and it'd be easier with Robin though. I wish he would come back. But there's nothing we can do about that." Cyborg says, picking up Raven.

"We should probably head back to the Tower, Raven needs to rest." Aqualad looks at him, and nods.

"You're probably right Cyborg, let's head out." Then the two of them get ready to head on back to the Tower when they get a signal call from Jinx. Cyborg is the first to answer.

"Hey Jinx, what's going down at the HIVE academy?" Cyborg asks, interested in what was going on over there.

"Everything is great Cyborg, we got the Titans East back, and the HIVE even agreed to help us out. So it'll be great having all the extra help. What about you guys?" Jinx says, and then asks Cyborg on their status.

"Wow that's really cool Jinx, good work. Well, we've had less success here. We got ambushed by some new guy in a black hood and mask. He blew up the building I was in, the old grocery store. Then the blast knocked out Raven. We're on our way back to the Tower now. Meet up with us with everyone when you can. We got work to do." Cyborg says, responding to Jinx's question and making up the next plan.

"Alright Cyborg sounds good! See you guys soon okay? Bye!" Jinx says, blows a kiss to the screen and signs out. Cyborg laughs.

"Looks like we'll have some good news for once" Aqualad says, as they head on out back to the Tower.

"Yeah dude, it'll be good to have your team around. Hopefully the HIVE guys don't give us much trouble, we can't afford that. But I believe Jinx when she says they're down to help us. I mean she knows them better than we do. Maybe she persuaded them to join up with us. She's got that charm after all." Cyborg and Aqualad laugh at this comment and head back to the tower, as it was time for some good things to happen.

**A/N Chapter 17 is done! Looks like things are shaping up for the Titans. But who is this mysterious hooded stranger? His identity may or may not be revealed soon, but trust me he's important! So you can guess on the identity if you want. As always review! (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Titans Beyond**

Episode 18: Relax

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

While the other Titans were out doing missions to complete various objectives, Terra and Beast Boy were stuck watching the Tower. It wasn't an exciting job, but Beast Boy was at least thankful he didn't have to worry about Terra getting into trouble, or he least he didn't think she would.

"Terra, what do you want to do while everyone else is gone? We could play gamestation!" Beast Boy cheered with a grin, trying to get his girlfriend to do one of his favorite activities.

"Oh Beast Boy, you know I'm terrible at those things. I always get upset and end up breaking those machines. Remember what happened last time…" Terra was referring to accident in which an earthquake occurred in the tower, after Cyborg "cheated" and beat Terra.

"Yeah dude, but Cyborg isn't here it's just you and me, so it'll be kinda fun!" Beast Boy says again, pushing Terra into giving in to what he is asking for.

"Alright Beast Boy you win, but I get to pick the game." Terra says, and lets out a smirk. The two of then starting playing a racing game, this goes on for about an hour until an alert goes off. Beast Boy jumps six feet in the air.

"Dude what's going on?" Beast Boy asks, and changes the screen to the cameras outside. A familiar black mask with his signature red marking appears.

"Dude! It's Red X! What do you think he wants?" He looks at Terra and she shrugs. Beast Boy decides to get on the intercom system to figure that very question out.

"Umm Red X? Why are you here?" Beast Boy asks. Red X just looks up at camera and then back and the door, no noise is made along with no movement.

"Dude if it's a fight you want, now's not the time. There are only two of us here and with our security system in place, there's no way you're getting in. So you just come to tell us why you're here?" Beast Boy asks again, with more urge in his voice, really trying to get the answer out.

"I've come to warn you, bad things are about to happen to you and all your friends. Get out before it's too late. Trust me; it's not going to be pretty." Red X says, while tapping his foot implying he wants to come in.

"Oh then, thanks I guess? Do you want to come in? If you're not going to cause any trouble I guess we can trust you." Beast Boy says again, thankful that Red X is telling him this.

"No, I'm fine. But if you don't leave soon you won't be trust me. You don't want to be here when the bad things are going down." Red X says, and then heads off into a different direction that Beast Boy couldn't see because it was already dark.

"Wow Terra that was way weird, do you think we should listen to him?" Beast Boy says, while looking back at Terra. She shrugs.

"I don't know Beast Boy, but I would say we should tell the others in the morning. It's getting kind of late don't you think?" Terra asks, while looking back at Beast Boy.

"Yeah definitely, but I'm not tired just yet. Hey do you want to go watch a movie? Like at the theaters?" Beast Boy asked, tired of being stuck in the tower. He knew that they should probably stay in the Tower. But at this point, he'd figure it would be fine. Plus as long as he enters the security code before he leaves the Tower would be fine.

"Yeah that sounds like fun, but aren't we supposed to stay watch?" Terra asks, concerned about getting in trouble with Raven and the others if they actually did decide to leave.

"No Terra it's fine. Plus we have that security system now that Cyborg's been working on. It's top notch, and besides they won't be back before at least tomorrow morning. We'll be back in a couple hours. It's not like were going out of town for three weeks. Trust me Terra, it's gonna be fine." Beast Boy says, trying to convince her to go along with his plan.

"Alright Beast Boy you win, but I get to pick the movie." Terra smiles, she usually let Beast Boy pick the activity and she was okay with as long as she got to pick the little details about that activity.

"Alright Terra let's head on outside I need to make duty." Beast Boy says, while morphing into a dog and starts to bark. The two of them begin to laugh, and head out to the movies.

Beast Boy and Terra decide to walk down to the theater as it wasn't that far once that got over the water and into the city.

"It's such a pretty night out Beast Boy, thanks for coming up with this idea." Terra said while looking up at the sky while watching next to Beast Boy. It was a clear night so the stars were all out in full. The moon was in a new bright crescent shape, it looked closer than normal Terra thought. But no matter, it was so pretty. Terra then turns back to Beast Boy, and leans closer to him and grabs his hand. This night was nice, and after all they and their friends had been through in the past couple weeks, this was good needed break.

As they got closer to downtown, Terra never noticed how bright the lights of the city were. She always felt it was a pretty dark place when looking out from her room in the Tower, or even in her own bedroom back home. It fascinated her for some reason, as she couldn't help but staring. However in the midst of this trance like state the two of them had drifted into the middle of the street. Terra wasn't paying attention and a car headed for her straight on. Beast Boy noticed it seconds before and reacted to it.

"Terra move!" Beast Boy says, while pushing her out of the way because the car wasn't stopping. Terra made it out okay, but Beast Boy managed to get hit.

"Beast Boy oh my goodness are you okay!" Terra yelled, scared that he wasn't. When she saw him at he was laying there unconscious, the driver gets out of the car very scared and nervous as well.

"Oh my god are you okay? I couldn't see you!" The driver says, checking out Beast Boy who was still lying in the street. The man begins to check for a pulse, and can hear breathing. Beast Boy started to move. Terra heads over and holds his hand.

"Beast Boy please be okay, please I promise I'll never let another bad thing happen to you." Terra says, tears running from her eye. Beast Boy starts to cough and then laughs.

"Terra, I'm fine. Help me up though" Beast Boy says, while lifting his arm up towards her. She picks him and then they turn to the man who hit him.

"Hey dude, don't worry about, it'll be okay I promise, just try to be careful, children could have been hurt." Beast Boy says, lecturing the man on the safety of driving.

"Yeah I know I feel bad about it, is there something you want me to do? I'd rather not get the police in involved." The man asks, hoping Beast Boy would call the police or anything.

"No dude, just go you've done enough damage. I'm fine." Beast Boy says, and the man gets back into his care and heads off.

"Geez people need to drive better in this town" Beast Boy says, while brushing himself off. He then turns to Terra who still looked concerned.

"Relax Terra, I'm fine honest, we got a movie to catch." Beast Boy says, trying to lighten the mood. She still looked worried though.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back home and lay down? You took quite hit by that car."

"I'm fine, trust me. Let's go already I don't want to miss anything good!" Beast Boy says, and Terra sighs at him but she decides to go with him.

When they arrive at the movies, Beast Boy asks her what she'd like to see, she decides to pick cutesy romantic comedy that was playing and the two of them go inside. After the movie is over, the two of them stand outside the theater before they decide to go home. Beast Boy isn't feeling well and just wants to sit down outside for a minute.

"Are you sure you don't need to go the hospital or something?" Terra asks, concerned about him.

"No Terra, I can shift my body and fix broken bones. I'm fine. Everything that was wrong with me physically is fine except for stomach. I may need to throw up, but I'm pretty sure I'll be okay" Beast Boy replies, trying to tell Terra not to worry so much. A few minutes later, he gets up.

"I'm ready to go now. My stomach feels better." The two of them head back to the tower, it was getting really late at this point, and was a lot darker than when they first arrived. When they finally got back to the Tower the two of them sat down on the couch and talked. They talked about everything from favorite things to whether Robin was going to come back or not and even whether Red X's statement from earlier was a threat.

"I just hope everything works out and they find our friends. I don't like feeling defenseless. The more help we have around here the better. Plus I hear Cyborg has a crush on someone on the Titans East.

"Dude! Really? That's so funny. I can't wait until he gets back then. I'm going to tease him about this until of the time. I can't ever remember Cyborg ever being involved with anyone let alone crushing. This will be great!" Beast Boy says, and Terra begins to giggle.

"Oh Beast Boy, just let him be. He wasn't too hard on you when we first got together." Terra says.

"Yeah he did, he just didn't do it while you were around!" Beast Boy says, and the two of them laugh again. Beast Boy begins to yawn.

"Looks like you need to get some sleep." Terra says, teasing Beast Boy about him being tired.

"Yeah probably, well goodnight Terra, I'll see you in the morning." The two of them hug and kiss, then head into their separate rooms.

In the morning, Terra gets into the living well before Beast Boy wakes up. She sits and waits, reading through a magazine that had come in last week. Eventually Beast Boy gets up. Terra looks at him and smiles. He smiles back and heads into the kitchen for food. Once he gets his fix of food, he heads over to the couch with Terra.

"Any word from the others yet?" Beast Boy asks, Terra wondering if they found anything and told her anything yet.

"Nope, nothing yet I thought about radioing in but Raven said only for emergencies. So I decided not to otherwise Raven may get all psycho on me again." Terra says, and Beast Boy and Terra laugh about this statement.

However, a few minutes later they get another alert that people were coming by. It was Cyborg and Aqualad, and they were carrying Raven.

"Oh no dude is Raven okay?" Beast Boy says over the intercom system.

"She'll be fine BB just needs to rest, so let us in will ya!" Cyborg says, Beast Boy pushes a button and the other three enter the room. Aqualad is the first to address all the issues after Cyborg lets Raven rest in her room.

"Alright so Titans East is found and they are on their way over here. The HIVE will also be joining us with a temporary alliance. We think Slade is trying to break us down even more, there was a hooded figured at the old grocery store trying to blow us all to pieces. I don't know who he is but he seems dangerous. Raven got hit by the blast and is now trying to recover. Anything weird happen while we were Beast Boy?" Aqualad turns to Beast Boy and Terra who were sitting on the couch.

"Yeah dude, Red X showed up to the tower trying to warn us about bad things going to happen the tower. Told us to get out while we could, I don't know. The place is basically invincible so I don't know what they could possibly do." Beast Boy says, Aqualad and Cyborg begin to think it through before coming up with a new plan.

"Alright so once everyone is here, and Raven is recovered we'll discuss everything with everyone. We'll make a plan from there. Until then relax, everything should be fine." Aqualad says, and then Beast Boy turns on the TV.

**A/N Chapter 18 done! Sorry there wasn't that much excitement, it was sort of a filler episode to get Terra/BB POV, However, Red X is back! Why does he want to warn the Titans? More to be discovered next time! As always review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Titans Beyond

**Episode 19: Take Action Titans**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.**

It was time. Starfire and Jinx had returned with the Titans East composed of Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas, and Menos. (Aqualad was already at the tower when they arrived but is also a member of Titans East) The HIVE academy consisted of Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous, and Kyd Wykkyd. So with Raven healthy, along with the others Titans, Terra, Beast Boy, Jinx, Cyborg and Starfire, the group was quite large now. 16 strong and the place was starting to feel crowded before the meeting even began.

"So our guests are just gonna be here for the meeting right? Because otherwise there isn't gonna be enough food to feed everyone." Beast Boy piped up, the others all started making comments to one another, making a large murmur of noise.

"Alright everyone please be quiet. We need to make a plan on how to stop Slade and his army. This is going to be very difficult with everyone talking at once, so we need to all wait and take turns, got it?" Raven said, now fully recovered trying to take charge of the meeting. Everyone then becomes quiet.

"Very good, so here is what we know so far. Slade obviously wants to get rid of us. He is now showing that he's willing to blow up buildings and take any cost to destroy us. He also seems to be working with various people, the hooded stranger, Ravager, Control-Freak, Prof. Chang, Dr. Light and maybe even Red-X. They are all very dangerous, and we need to take caution when dealing with them. So I suggest we split into three different teams, East, Titans, and HIVE, with one person watching the Tower, preferably a member of the Titans who lives here. I'd volunteer myself, but I feel I would be better suited out on the city. Jinx seeing as how your powers aren't suited for this kind of operation would you be willing to keep an eagle's eye out on watch? You'll be able to see all of us and let everyone know if you see trouble." Raven says, while giving out the plan. Jinx turns and answers Raven's question.

"Yeah I can do that, no problem Raven." Raven nods and continues her plan.

"So here is what I think we should do. HIVE guys, I want you examine all the large and abandoned buildings, disable any explosions and let us know if it gets out of hand. East, I want you guys scouting the streets and rooftops, look for anything suspicious, and radio in if you see anything. Titans, we're going to be looking for Slade's Headquarters, I think I may know where it could be. But it's just a hunch. Anyway, everyone keep your eyes out. If anything goes wrong please notify the other groups. It's important we work together as a team. If we want to stop Slade we're going to have to do it this way. Everyone understand?" Raven asks, finishing the assignments. Everyone is quiet, but looks like they understand. Raven nods, and has one final thing to say.

"Alright so tonight we're just going to rest up here. Cyborg and Beast Boy, help me get some beds set up in the guest rooms. We can also use Robin's for now. I'm sure he won't mind…" Raven sighs and so do the others, they all do wish Robin was here. Raven continues…

"You are all free to do whatever until 8 am tomorrow morning, that's when we will be starting. Rest up everyone we have a long day tomorrow." And with that Raven heads into her room. She shuts her door and sits on her bed. This was one of the few times she was nervous. She thought to herself, _why do I feel this way? Hopefully this all goes well, and I really do wish Robin was here, he would probably have a better plan than this. We would also probably have taken out Slade already. No matter, there's nothing we can do about it right now. Azarath please give me strength to lead tomorrow. I'm not usually the one to do these kind of things but I'm going to need all the help I can get. I just wish this wasn't so hard…_ She sighs, then she begins to mediate hoping to find some answers.

Meanwhile, the other Titans and HIVE were all out socializing in the main room. Since this is probably the first time they have all worked together they decided it would be best to come to terms with everyone.

"Hey yo, I got something to say to everyone" Cyborg says, as he prepares to make a speech.

"Alright so first of all, I'd like to thank Titans East and The HIVE for deciding to join up with us. It means a lot to me and I know it does to the rest of the team. We are going to be so much better prepared tomorrow with all of your help. Now, I want to tell the HIVE something I've decided would be right for the time." Gizmo and his companions all look up at Cyborg, wondering what he is going to say.

"I'm sorry for the all the trouble our two teams have been throughout the years, and hopefully after we defeat Slade we will still all be good friends and maybe work together if more bad happens." Cyborg says, looking for a response for one of the HIVE members. Gizmo decides to speak for the group.

"Yeah well thanks Cyborg, that would be really awesome, I know I've been a little brat over the years…" Jinx mumbles something under her breath at that comment, and Gizmo gives her a look. The others laugh and he continues.

"But I speak for my team saying we've grown up and will probably stop committing crime and decide to fight for good inside of evil, plus we think it'll get us all chicks!" The HIVE guys all laugh, and the Jinx thumps him on the head.

"It doesn't work like that Gizmo, you have to be mature first off." Jinx responds and then let's Gizmo finish.

"Jeez Jinx, you don't have to be so rude about! But seriously, we're gonna fight for good, and since you guys have Jump City under control, we've been thinking about moving somewhere else. We'd hope you'd help us with that move when we're ready." Gizmo says, asking for help with his proposal.

"Sure thing dude, you could be like Titans Northwest or something" Beast Boy adds in, trying to come up with a name for their new team.

"Yes friends, you would become a new team of Titans, and would no longer require the service of the HIVE or use their name as yours." Starfire adds in, very excited about a possible new Titans team.

"Yeah I think I speak for all of Titans East, when we'd be happy to have you guys as teammates!" Bumblebee adds in, finally deciding to speak up for her team. Cyborg smiles really big, and when Beast Boy notices it he starts to ooooo. Cyborg smacks him upside his head which makes Beast Boy mad.

"Dude that hurt! What did I do?"

"You know what you did BB, so zip it!" Cyborg responds.

"Well have you told her…" Cyborg stops him by smacking him again.

"I said zip it BB!" Cyborg says, and Terra and Bumblebee begin to giggle. Cyborg blushes, which causes more teasing from Beast Boy and that results in more smacks across the face.

"Hey guys, lighten up will you?" Aqualad adds, and they start laughing.

"Alright guys enough picking on me for today, I'm just glad we're all able to joke in serious times." Cyborg says.

"Well almost all of us…" Terra adds, and points to Raven's door.

"Yeah I know, but you know she's like that girl. Plus she's kind of been the leader since Robin left, and I think she's doing a nice job of it. Maybe we should throw a party for her when we get the chance. You know how much she'll love that!" Cyborg says sarcastically, causing another laugh with the group.

"Alright guys, let's lay off her for now. Anything you guys want to do?" Speedy says, wanting to actually do something inside of just standing there gossiping like girls.

"Hmm we could play football! We actually have enough people for a game! It'd be fun! Booyah!" Cyborg says, always wanting to play a sport or two with his companions. Everyone else seems up for it with the exception of Raven.

"Alright so there's 15 of us without Raven. Hmm how about I be all time quarterback since I came up with the idea, and it will basically 7 on 7." Cyborg says, coming up with the plan for the game. Everyone agrees but Mammoth looks confused and asks a question.

"Cyborg how are we gonna pick teams?" he asks, Cyborg looks around and scratches his head.

"Dude, just flip a coin or something have Aqualad and Mammoth be captains. That should work!" Beast Boy exclaims, turning into a Buffalo as the gang all heads over to the park.

"Alright yeah, so Aqualad and Mammoth will pick teams." Cyborg says, as he takes a coin from Beast Boy.

"Heads or Tails Aqualad?"

"Heads" Aqualad says. It's tails. Mammoth will pick first.

"Alright I guess I'll pick Speedy."

"Then I'll take Bumblebee!"

"Starfire!" Mammoth calls out.

"Hmmm Billy can you catch?" Billy runs around and makes multiple forms of himself and they all say,

"Yes Billy can catch isn't that right…"

"Alright Billy I got you!" Aqualad says.

"Hmm Kyd Wykkyd you're on my team."

"Terra!"

"Jinx" Mammoth says.

"See-More!"

"What the heck dudes, I can catch!" Beast Boy shouts, getting upset that he is one of the last left to be picked.

"BB remember the last time we played, you got nailed in the face. Haha!" The others' all start laughing and Beast Boy's face turns bright red.

"Guys I can play!"

"Alright Beast Boy you can be on my team!" Aqualad says, while laughing.

"Gizmo that just leaves you…" Mammoth says.

"Alright guys let's do this. Since Aqualad got first pick…"

"What about us!" Mas y Menos call out.

"Oh I forgot guys, well I guess each one of you goes to a different team.

"So that everyone?" Cyborg asks, once all the teams are set up.

"Yeah looks that way!" Aqualad calls out.

"Alright we'll Mammoth gets ball first since you got first pick!" Everyone nods, and takes there places while Cyborg kicks the ball off. (He's all time kicker as well)

So the Titans go about this game for about an hour when an unexpected guest shows up.

"Hello Titans and friends, care if me and my friends join you?" Ravager says, and she slowly walks over to their field with the hooded stranger and about twenty robotic thugs.

"Oh no! You guys cause problems in my city then ruin my game? It's time for a good old beat down!" Cyborg calls out.

"Titans go!" Aqualad calls out and the group head into a big battle.

Meanwhile, Raven senses something is wrong and heads over as well. She sighs when she sees the group fighting and heads over as quickly as she can.

"Charge!" Beast Boy calls out, while he turns into a rhino, and then him and Mammoth stampede through a bunch of those robots. However, as the fight goes on more start to show up.

Speedy tries to shoot a few with his arrows, but they're not strong enough to penetrate the armor.

"Guys my arrows aren't working!" Speedy calls out, and is immediately punched in the face by the hooded stranger.

"Speedy!" Bumblebee yells out, and heads over quickly to get him out of the battlefield.

"Enough!" Raven yells, when she finally gets to the battle, and a wave of black energy picks up most of the robots and tosses them into the water. Aqualad then jumps into and causes a whirlpool to blow them a mile away into the ocean.

Ravager, who was trying to take out Starfire, backs away and throws a smoke bomb. However, before she can disappear she is surrounded by an army of Billies and can't escape. Starfire and Raven then launch a huge wave of energy at her, knocking her unconscious. The hooded stranger then heads into the smoke and disappears. Once the smoke is cleared up, the Titans cheer.

"Alright we got Ravager! Now we can start getting some answers!" Cyborg cheers.

"Yeah good work Raven." Gizmo says, while examining a few of the robots.

"Once I felt that you all were in trouble I came to the rescue, it's no big deal. It's just what I do. Now in the meantime we need to take her back to the Tower. Once she's conscious we'll need to ask her questions to learn as much as we can about Slade and his plans. Cyborg and Gizmo you should take a look at those robots and see if we can use them for something, or at least figure out a better way to stop them. Let's go back inside…"

"Speedy doesn't look too good Raven, what should we do?" Bumblebee asks, trying to help an unconscious Speedy recover.

"Take him to the Medical Bay on the third floor. I'll be up there shortly to do what I can. If anyone else is good with figuring out injuries and helping them recover, be my guest to join me." Raven adds in.

"Now let's go inside, before it gets dark. We still have a long day tomorrow" Raven says, and the Titans head inside as they get ready for what's in store for the future.

**A/N Chapter 19 is done! Looks we'll find out what Slade's plans are? Will it end up an epic all out brawl? Also I'm in the process of a Robin spinoff so you guys will know what he's going through during this time! As always review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

Titans Beyond

**Episode 20: Slade's Last Stand.**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.**

"Alright Ravager, we need some answers or we're not going to let you go." Raven says, as she begins to question Slade's main associate.

"Why should I tell you Titans? You always just mess everything up anyway!" Ravager says while trying to struggle to get out of a chair she was tied down to.

"Dude what do you mean always mess everything up? We always do the right thing and help those in need!" Beast Boy exclaims. The main group of Titans was still in the tower. Raven decided it would be best if they sent everyone else out early.

"That's the point! You always do what you think is fair and right! Stupid heroism and morals, chaos is what drives everything. It's exciting and it's fun. Those people you protect don't care about you or how you feel. They think you're weird and a bunch of freaks. Why protect those who don't respect you in return?" Ravager asks, trying to steer the Titans away from their mission.

"Cut it out Ravager, you know very well all the crimes you and Slade are doing are wrong. So just answer the questions." Raven says again, trying to convince her to stop.

"Fine, I'll humble you all. What do you care to know?" Ravager says, deciding to listen to their requests.

"First off, why are you working for Slade? Why would you possibly want to work for a madman like him?" Raven asks.

"First off, he's not a madman. He's a genius. You really want to know why I do what he wants? Well, except for maybe Raven you will probably all want to work for a man who raised you…"

The titans all look shocked except for Raven, because this doesn't surprise her.

"Very well, but you're very talented, haven't you ever thought about using your powers for good?" Terra asks, very concerned about why a talented individual would use her powers for bad.

"Listen I understand you all have that moral standards and all that. But family comes first in my book. I'd do anything for him." Ravager says, letting them know what was important to her.

"Oh I understand you want to please your father, but I must believe he is just using you to help him get to us." Starfire says, not convinced that Slade cares for anyone, including his daughter.

"I don't know why you would think that…." Ravager says, this statement got her thinking.

"Has he ever showed you affection? Told you he loved you? Showed you that he has compassion?" Terra asks, trying to get her to really think about those questions.

"I don't… know…" Ravager asks, starting to feel really guilty about what they said. She herself wasn't heartless, but was her father? she sighed.

"Just think about that while we ask you some more questions…" Raven says. Ravager nods.

"So what are your father's plans? Why does he want do all this? What's his endgame?" Raven asks, this being another one of her important questions.

"Revenge, my brother, his son was killed in battle by Robin a long time ago, before you all were a team. He may seem like a hero at times. But he murdered my brother!" Ravager starts to become emotional over this… the first time the Titans have seen her show any. They are in complete shock; they couldn't believe Robin would do something like that.

"No way, dude! That's a lie. There's no way no how, that Robin would ever commit a murder." Beast Boy exclaimed, he and the other Titans didn't buy it.

"No he did, I may have been a little girl, but I watched it with my own eyes. He struck him down in cold blood. That's why my father wants to get rid of you guys so badly. He can't stand the fact that people consider you heroes when one of the biggest ones, is a stone cold murderer." Ravager confesses, the Titans can see this is very emotional for her.

"Well regardless, he is no longer in town, and no longer a member of the team. So that doesn't really affect us. Why would he want to stop us, if the reason he's doing this is gone, so why would he still be doing this?" Raven says, trying to find another reason for his desire to go after them.

"I'm not sure, I don't really ask questions, I just go with what he asks." Ravager says, answering her question.

"Alright well, where is his headquarters? We want to go to him face on, if he wants to fight us. We'll do it that way.

"Hmm I guess I could tell you that, past the docks on the other side of this city where the mountain range starts, he has his headquarters in there. I'll take you to him if you want. I don't have a problem doing that." Ravager asks, being more cooperative with the Titans now. Maybe it was the fact they got her thinking, or maybe it was a trap. Either way Raven had a plan to deal with it.

"Yes that would be very much helpful Ravager, thanks!" Starfire says, glad she was cooperating.

"Yeah no problem, so are we ready to go?" Ravager asks, as it appears the Titans are finished questioning her.

"Yeah I think so, let me just contact the other members of the team. Raven says, and heads to the main computer.

"Titans, I just found out where Slade's HQ is. If there are any problems I'll be sure to let you know. How's everything going along with you all?"

"Everything's fine Raven we haven't found any explosives ye…" Right before Gizmo could finish his statement an explosion goes off. Raven and the others' eyes open wide. They can't believe what's happening. The city is being destroyed right before their very eyes.

"Titans! We need to get to the city and help evacuate as many people as we can. East do what you can to get those good people out." Raven says, addressing the team with the best plan possible.

"Starfire and myself will go with Ravager to Slade's HQ. The rest of you I want to go to the city, help those people out. Then once the city is cleaned up get to Slade's HQ we're going to need as much help as we can get" Raven says, finishing up what she has to say about the plan.

"Alright Rae, but be careful, we can't afford to lose you like we lost Robin." Cyborg says, hoping Raven and Starfire will be okay.

"Don't worry friend Cyborg all will be well." Starfire says, trying to assure Cyborg that it will be fine. He nods, and then Raven and Starfire along with Ravager take their leave and fly off to Slade's HQ.

When they arrive, it's surprisingly empty. Raven is concerned about this.

"Ravager, where's Slade you said he would be here?" Raven demands, this was beginning to annoy her.

"He's probably out watching the havoc from the city. He'll be back, trust me." Ravager says, and the three of them wait around. Eventually the three of them hear a familiar voice.

"Well well, I didn't expect you all to be here. What an unexpected surprise." Slade says, while laughing.

"Slade you need to stop whatever you are doing to this city. Robin is gone, there's no need to continue tormenting innocent people" Raven states, trying to reason with Slade.

"Oh Raven, for someone who displays an emotionless state most of the time, that's quite a bit of compassion." Slade says, and then throws down a bag.

"What's in the bag Slade?" Raven asks, concerned it could be dangerous.

"Oh don't worry about that. It's just a surprise for your friends for later" Slade says, while laughing again.

"Slade this is serious, don't do anything or prepare to suffer the consequences." Raven said, preparing to give the fight of her life.

"Oh Raven, I guess I'll dispose of you like I did your friend, he begged for mercy like a little girl before I decided to spare him, I won't do the same for you" Slade says, heading over the one of his cabinets, opening it and pulling out his staff.

"That's it Slade, we're going to finish this once and for all…. Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chants, a wave of dark energy comes pouring out of her like the ocean. Slade is knocked back ten feet into a wall.

"Well it's seems like you have come here to play…" Slade says while getting back up, he charges Raven and smashes her in the face with his fist. She moans, but she blasts him back. He is shaky to get back up. It now appears he is anger, and begins to laugh hysterically.

"Oh Raven, you think you beat me? You think you can just walk in here, and knock me around with a couple blasts of energy. You must be mistaken." Slade runs over to Raven who is caught off guard, and he grabs her. He then takes her over the wall, and bashes her senseless. She tries to escape but cannot.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire says, as she watches in horror. Starfire decides to launch a beam of energy at Slade; however Slade is quick on his feet and tosses Raven into the blast. Raven screams and drops to the ground instantly, she struggles to get up.

"You… monster…" Raven says, then collapses to the ground. At this point Starfire is furious, and charges angrily at Slade.

"You monster, you must not hurt my friend!" Starfire says, shooting beams of green energy rapidly in the direction of Slade. He then dodges every single one, and launches himself at Starfire knocking her to the ground. She gets up quickly and begins to take him on in hand to hand combat. She struggles to keep up with his superior training and she is knocked back to the ground. Slade walks slowly over towards her and lends out a hand.

"You Titans think you can keep up with me? Why be so foolish. No one can stop me I'm invincible."

"Slade… why do you do this to us… We are very much sorry about what Robin did to your son, but this is not the way to go about it!" Starfire says, pleading for him to stop.

"My son… what are you talking about?" Slade says, confused on how they could know anything about that.

"Yes Ravager told us about how Robin killed him, is this true? If so we are very much sorry that happened." Slade looks at Ravager and then back at Starfire.

"Well… I believe that information is mistaken. The boy died to a foolish mistake, Robin didn't do anything of that matter." Slade says, confessing the truth about what happened.

"What? Slade… you lied to me? You told me Robin was the murderer and this was all part of the plan to avenge his death…" Ravager says, in shock that the truth is being revealed and what all she knew is a lie.

"Oh poor girl, did you really believe that? I was just trying to give you reason to go on with the missions. Those memories you have, are what I put in your brain." Slade says, confessing more information she didn't know.

"But... why… You piece of…" Ravager charges at Slade before she could even finish her statement. She pummels him the ground and begins to punch him. With each blow she screams at him, and questions his motives.

"How could you lie to me? You never loved me…" Slade doesn't know what to do, he struggles to fight her. Then out of so much rage and emotion Ravager lifts her father and launches him towards the other side of the cave. He hits the wall and the rock ceiling from the above begins to shake and break off. A large piece drops and crushes Slade. He doesn't move anymore.

Starfire's jaw's drops and Ravager goes into a fit of crying. She lifts the boulder off him and tries to help him recover, but it's too late. He's not breathing.

"Oh Ravager… I am so very sorry…" Starfire tries to apologize but she cuts her off.

"Starfire from now on I want to be referred to as Rose… please. He was a monster and I can't believe I fell for his tricks… But he is my father and I loved him; even if he didn't return the favor at times. I just don't know what to think anymore…" Rose confesses and bursts into more tears. Starfire goes over to comfort her. Right about that time the other Titans arrive. They are in shock at what they see.

"Dude what happened?" Beast Boy says, being the first to speak.

"I don't think now's the time to talk about it BB. We need to get Raven to the medical bay. We'll discuss this when we get back.

So the Titans head back with Rose to the Tower. Starfire informs the group about what happened and they are in awe.

"So Slade's dead? Wow…" Jinx says, as soon as Starfire finishes what she has to stay.

"We believe so, he would not move at all and he was not breathing. I do not know what to do to help Rose become more comfortable. I suggest she could stay here. I believe she will be willing to be a friend now, after all this is cleared up." Starfire says.

"Well for now, we should wait it out. But if everything is as you say, the city should be safer. That's what we need ya'll" Cyborg says. The Titans all nod. It's been a hard day and they decided to end it on that note, as they head back to their rooms.

**A/N Chapter 20 is done! I've decided to take a hiatus on the story while I work on the Robin spinoff. But questions will remain? Is Slade dead? What will Rose do now that he appears that way. Will Rose mention who the hooded stranger is? What about the other villains, is the city going to be safer? Will Robin ever come back? More to be revealed when the story continues. As always review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Titans Beyond**

**Episode 21: Relapse**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.**

As the weeks went on, the Titans began to fight with each other on a daily basis. The reason for this was because Raven didn't want her friends to leave just yet, there was still much chaos going on in Jump City, and the Titans could use as much help as they needed. However, Rose left with the HIVE academy a few days after the disappearance of Slade's body. (When Raven and the others went back to retrieve Slade's body after they left to the Tower, it was gone. This caused Raven to believe Slade was still alive.) Raven assigned Rose to be in charge of the HIVE and they decided to set up post in Coast City, a city about 60 miles north of Jump City. Cyborg left with them to help them set up their base. After a few days he returned, and the Titans and Titans East decided to stay there because the hooded stranger was on the loose. When Raven asked Rose about him, she couldn't say much, because she in fact didn't know much about him. He was very quiet around her, and when she asked him questions about himself he just walked away. All she knew was that Slade would refer to him as "Hood" and he responded; also she had never seen him take off his mask or hood. Rose figures if Hood was still around then crime would still happen in the city, especially underground drug trade, since that was sort of his thing.

So Raven had decisions to make, either find Hood or continue on their daily lives. She felt like it would be easier if they went about the normal routine; however she felt like Hood would come up again and try to cause chaos on his own, or maybe with Slade. She sighed and hoped for the best, maybe a sign that Robin would come back or anything. Titans East and the main group were always getting into fights and it wasn't helping make things better. Eventually one time after Cyborg and Speedy were getting into a fight, Raven completely lost it.

"Stop fighting! I'm had enough of these childish games, why can't you all get along! We've been trying to work together for weeks and all anyone of you want to do is fight? Well if this how you are going you should just leave, this team has no room any of that!" Raven says, with a fiery passion in her eye. The rest of Titans were in shocked, their jaws dropped to floor. Raven scared the living life out of all of those in the room. It was silent for a few moments, before Raven came back down to normal.

"Sorry, It just makes upset sometimes when you all act like this. Robin wouldn't put up with it, and neither will I. But yeah, carry on with whatever you were doing before you all got into that argument, I need a moment to myself in my room, there's a lot on my mind…" Raven says, before she gets up and heads to her room. She shuts her door and takes a seat on her usual spot. She was going to try something she hadn't done in a while, she was going to try to find out what Robin was up to with him or the others knowing.

She had developed this power over the years, but couldn't do anything normally unless that person was nearby, however; she was getting stronger with it, and tested it out on Cyborg when he was on a scouting mission one time earlier in the week, so she thought she might give it a shot.

"Raven you just to need to concentrate, focus your mind on what's important right now. Azarath Metrion zinthos…" Raven says he famous chant while trying to channel where Robin's whereabouts are. It wasn't going the way she wanted to at first, so she continued on, each time she tried harder, however her attempts weren't working and she was becoming frustrated, however right before she was starting to give up. She saw a blurry figure she thought was Robin, however he looked different. She then began to focus on this, and the picture became clearer, soon he mind was filled with everything Robin had gone through over the past few months, his journey to the league of shadows, his relationship with Jade, etc. Once she got out of her telepathic state, she smiled for once. She knew he was on his way back, however she didn't want to spoil the good news for her teammates, she figured in about a day he would arrive, and everything would be back to the way it was. Or would? Raven's sigh of relief turned into a mist of confusion. How would Robin act in a difficult group situation? Would he consider leaving again if times got rough? These were the questions that bugged Raven. She knew it was getting late, so she decided to sleep on it. Raven then got up, crawled over to her bed and laid there, waiting for the best, hoping for everything to return back to the way things once were…

Morning arrived bright and early. Starfire's constant knocking at 6 am every morning asking for mediation lessons were starting to get on her nerves. Today wasn't a good day, so she decided to let Starfire know that wasn't in the mood when she headed over to the door.

"Oh friend Raven, I am so very glad you are awake this morning. Are you able to help me continue with my training?"

"Not today Starfire, tired…" Raven says, with a tired gaze.

"Oh very well, hopefully another day we shall continue?"

"Sure" Raven says, then shuts the door and crawls back into the warm comfort of her bed. Hopefully today Robin would be back and the focus would be taken away from her. She was tired of being the one making all the decisions knowing the others weren't capable of doing it themselves. Once Robin returns she knew she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore, something she was perfectly fine with. Then, with the thought of that she headed back into a nice deep sleep.

A few hours later she awoke by another knock, she moaned. She slowly dragged herself off the bed towards the entrance, it was Cyborg this time, what could possibly want?

"Yes Cyborg?" Raven answers in her ominous tone.

"Dude, we just visual that looks like someone is coming near the Tower, we think it may be Robin, but we're not sure, can you come check it out." Cyborg exclaims, which cheered Raven up, this was some good news.

Raven then heads over to the computer to take a look. It looked like the figure she saw earlier. She was right, now all the Titans had to do was wait. A few minutes later, a familiar voice was heard as he entered the Tower.

"Well looks like you all keep busy." The others' faces lit up with joy. Their leader was back, and even though he dressed a little different.

"Well hey Rob, looking all sharp now."

"Yeah, but I don't go by Robin anymore, just call me Nightwing, I think it'll fit better." Nightwing says, as the Titans watch him take a seat on the couch.

The Titans were happy, their leader was back, and everything would go back to normal, or at least they all hoped it would.

**A/N Robin/Nightwing is back! Also I finally got around to updating again! Hopefully looking to update sooner, I just got busy with other things I sort of forgot to. Don't worry more adventures are to be in store for the Titans. As always, Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Titans Beyond

Episode 22: Nostalgia

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

Nightwing had indeed returned to his Titan companions. They were overjoyed by his return, and everyone was happy. Nightwing felt at ease for once, he was glad that he had gone on that adventure; however he was also glad to be at peace with his friends.

With the return of Nightwing, the other groups decided to part ways, with Rose leading the former HIVE members, and Titans East went back to Steel City. So it was a lot less crowded in the Tower as well.

"Dude, I'm kinda glad the others are gone. I can watch my zombie movies in peace!" Beast Boy exclaimed while flipping through the channels.

"Yes, because it requires lots of focus to sit on the couch and melt your brain." Raven says in her sarcastic dull tone.

"Geez Raven, I'd figure you be glad to, with all the mediation you try to do!" Beast Boy responds, while turning to face her.

"Well Beast Boy, unlike yourself I can shut out the outside world most of the time." Raven responds again, this time a little more aggressive.

"Hey you guys chill out; you're acting like they never left" Cyborg responds, while walking in from the other room. He could hear them from down the hall.

Beast Boy makes a face at Raven, and turns back around to continue watching his show. Raven goes back to her mediation. Things were back to the way they used to be.

Nightwing was in the kitchen talking to Starfire and Jinx. Ever since he had left the League of Shadows, he felt more confident in expressing his feelings towards Starfire. However, he noticed something was different about her. She was always hanging around Jinx, and whenever he came over to try to talk to Starfire, she was always around, and it made it awkward for him.

"So Rob-I mean Nightwing, what did you exactly do while you were away? You haven't really told any of us, expect you took a journey to China?" Jinx asks, interested in what her friend had actually been up to while he was gone.

"Well, I first went to Gotham, then Batman told me to go train with these monks in China, I learned a cool few tricks that I'll show you guys when actually get a fight in combat." Nightwing says, explaining a little more about his trip. Jinx was still not convinced, she felt like Nightwing was not telling them everything. However, she decided to let it go for now.

Starfire on the other hand didn't feel like he was hiding anything from them, and she was just so happy that he had returned.

"Oh friend Nightwing, that sounds very much wonderful, I am very much glad you had a great time. Though, I am feeling so much joy from you being back!" Starfire says, while giggling. Nightwing's face turns red, while Jinx just shakes her head. It was very laid back in the tower, until the alert system went off. Nightwing's face lit up with joy. It was finally another chance to do battle with his friends.

Apparently the hooded figure was causing problems in Jump city with Slade's old minions. Nightwing looked at his teammates as they were all surrounded around him. He knew what he needed to do.

"Titans Go!" Nightwing called out, and he and the other Titans headed out to do battle against evil.

When they arrived in the midst of the action, Nightwing called out a quick plan to stop the robots and The Hood (as he was now called.) Once the plan was in place the Titans began to fight. Nightwing charged towards three drones, then smashed them with his staff, and ripped their robotic heads off. Cyborg and Beast Boy took care off a few more big robots, while Terra, Jinx, Starfire and Raven searched for The Hood.

"Hey Night, you good over there?" Cyborg called out while blasting away another droid. Nightwing nodded, before kicking another one in the face. The three guys then charge towards a few more, and then take out the remaining ones. Once it looks the place is clear from robots, Nightwing tries to communicate with the girls to see if they found The Hood yet.

"Any luck yet?" Nightwing asks, while looking into the communicator.

"Not yet, but if we find anything we'll be sure to let you know." Raven responds, with the others looking around in the background.

"Alright, good luck. Titan's out." Nightwing says and closes the communicator. He looks at his teammates while gripping his staff.

"Alright let's split up from here. Beast Boy you go west, Cyborg East and I'll head north towards downtown." Nightwing says then starts to head on his way. He notices some suspicious activity in an abandoned building as he makes his way downtown. Nightwing then uses what he learned from the League of Shadows to stealth over there and check it out. Inside, Nightwing sees The Hood, and it looks like he's messing with some chemicals. Nightwing slowly makes his way inside, then sneaks up and grabs The Hood, pulling him towards the ground. He struggles, but Nightwing manages to tie him up to a pillar outside. Nightwing then waits until he stops struggling before he begins to question him.

"What are you doing here? Why are you still causing problems, Slade is dead." Nightwing asks, trying to get some answers out of his prisoner.

"That's what you think." The Hood says, laughing hysterically. Nightwing then smacks him across to the face.

"Listen, I want you to tell me what exactly is going on." Nightwing says, he wasn't compromising anything.

"Why would I tell you anything? There's nothing you can do to make me talk." The Hood says, and then continues to laugh. Nightwing then continues to smack him so more, and bashes his head again the pillar.

"What about now? I can do this all day." Nightwing says, while waiting from The Hood to recover from the damage.

"It isn't going to matter Nightwing, no matter how much you hurt me, you won't find out anything I know. However, I will tell you this: Slade isn't dead, he is very much alive, and he's ready to take you and the Titans down once and for all." The Hood says and then begins to laugh again. This really irritates Nightwing, and he smashes face in really hard. The Hood groans, and falls to the ground, with some blood dripping from his face, he also lets out a few coughs, before he is silent again. Nightwing sighs; he decides to then untie him and takes him back with him. But first he wants to know who this guy really is. Nightwing takes off his mask, when he realizes who The Hood is, he is in utter shock, he falls to the ground, with his mouth wide open. When he finally recovers from his state of shock, he turns on his communicator to tell the others.

"Titans I have The Hood, and I know who he really is. It's not pretty here, and you need to see this yourselves so I'm bringing this to you. Nightwing out." Nightwing then sighs, and takes The Hood over his shoulders, _this is going to be hard decision,_ he thinks to himself, and heads back to the Tower.

**A/N Chapter 22 done! Update! Sorry this was a really short one but I decided to give you something since I hadn't updated in a while. I promise to update more frequently when I can. Also who do you think The Hood is? The answer may surprise you (: Read and Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

Titans Beyond

Episode 23: Revealed

Author: Brruundin

Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.

While the other Titans were waiting for Nightwing to return to the tower, they all wondered about who The Hood was. They all figured it was something they knew or had encountered before. The answers starting flying across the wall.

"What if it's Slade?" Beast Boy brought up while he and the others sat in the living room.

"I mean it would kind of make sense, they are never around together, and it would be a good cover up so that he could get away with a bunch of things." Cyborg and Terra nodded at that idea, but Raven wasn't buying it.

"I don't think its Slade, I think it's someone who is either close to him or…" Raven stopped to think for a second and then continued again.

"Someone who was close to us" The others all gasped and were in shock at that thought.

"You don't think it's Vibe do you Raven?" Jinx asked, she was worried that he had turned on them. Before he left the group he was acting funny, so it was quite possible it could be him. But what would make him do that? Was it free will or was it one of Slade's mind games. All these things ran across Jinx's mind and it was making her uncomfortable. She was just glad Starfire was here, even though there was really nothing going on between them right now, it felt nice to have someone she could talk to about it.

"It's not out of the question, it would make sense, however it could be a number of different people and we won't know for sure until Nightwing gets here. So I suggest we stopping worrying about who it is, and we'll deal with it when he gets here." Raven says, giving an alternative to what was going on. She could sense it was bugging Jinx, so she decided to move away from this guessing game.

Nightwing finally arrives about twenty minutes after they stopped talking about it. As soon as he entered the room was silent, they were all in suspense as to who The Hood could be.

"Alright Titans, sorry I was slow getting back, I had to talk to Batman before I returned, there was some important information I had to let him know." Nightwing says while he moves in closer to the others.

"Alright Nightwing, well who is?" Terra asks, when Nightwing had finished speaking.

"Well I'm not sure if you really know him but I'll go ahead and show you anyway" Nightwing says and unmasks him. The Titans then look back at Nightwing and are confused.

"Um dude who is that?" Beast Boy asks, this guy wasn't familiar to him and it didn't look like anyone he knew.

"Well, I didn't think you guys would know, as I barely did. Well his name is Jason Todd and he was the Robin after I left."

"Alright, well why is he working for Slade if he was with Batman?" Cyborg asked, still very confused as to what was going on?

"Let me finish Cyborg. Anyway, one day an accident happened and Jason was lost to us. The Joker got ahold of him and it wasn't pretty. Batman thought he was gone, but apparently he's not. I told Batman I'd bring him the body when I could so he could analyze what happened, but I'm pretty sure Slade found about this and wanted another "Robin Assistant" and since he couldn't get me he decided to go to another level of low. I'm not sure how he did this, but it's what he did. So that's all I have so far. I need to take him to Batman, but I'll stay a little bit longer if you have any more questions." Nightwing says, while finishing up all he had to tell the Titans.

"Is he dead?" Jinx asks, still very confused about the state he was in.

"Yes and No, he still has a pulse, I think he is just knocked out, but he did die that night against the Joker, so I don't really know what to say about him.

"So he's like a zombie?" Beast Boy asked, trying to clarify even more.

"Sure Beast Boy, he's like a zombie." Nightwing responds.

"Cool!" Beast Boy exclaims, the others look at him funny, and he begins to grin and shuts up immediately.

"Alright guys, well I'm out. I'll be back tomorrow. You guys get some rest, once I find out more we'll make plans to figure out how to stop Slade… which reminds me… Slade is still very much around, before Hood was knocked out, he told me that Slade is preparing to take us all down again, I'm not sure how, but I know he will. So we have to be ready like always." Nightwing says, and then takes his leave again with the body, and then like that he was gone in the darkness.

"He really needs to stop with that disappearing act." Beast Boy says, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. Terra laughs, and the others sort of shake their heads.

Jinx is sort of relieved by this; however she really wants to know where Vibe went off to. She is unsure of what to do so she decides to ask Starfire for help.

"Hey Starfire can I talk to you about something in my room?" Jinx asks, while the others were just sitting around going about their business since Nightwing had left.

"Of course friend Jinx, shall we make our way at once?" Starfire responds, always happy to help her friends.

"Sure, that sounds good?" Jinx says, still sort of confused about some of the responses she gets from Starfire.

The two of them then head into Jinx's room to talk about what Jinx wanted to talk about.

"Alright so, all this Hood stuff has gotten me thinking about Vibe again…" Jinx says, she pauses and waits for a response from Starfire.

"Oh, I'm very much sorry to hear this, what shall I do about this?" Starfire responds.

"I'm not sure, part of me wants to know where he is, what he's doing, it's just not the same without him. I miss him…" Jinx says, and then gets all silent again.

"Well friend Jinx, if you truly miss him, I think it would be best if you went and found him." Starfire says, answering her question.

"You sure? I don't want to get up and leave right now, there's too much going on…" Jinx says, and reality started to sink in. She had doubts that even if she went and searched for him she would become even more broken hearted and empty handed.

"Well, I believe it would be best to leave when you feel that you are ready. If you do not wish to go right now, you do not have to." Starfire says, trying the best to explain what she means.

"I think I know what you mean, thanks Starfire; this is why we're best friends." Jinx says, and the two of them hug it out." _It felt nice to have comfort for once, _Jinx thought to herself when Starfire left her room. She then lays out on her bed, and began to stare up at her ceiling, the thoughts then began to roll across her head, as she slowly drifted asleep.

**A/N Another one down! I decided I'm going to have shorter chapters from now on but update sooner so you guys have more to read. I have a lot of free time at the moment so hopefully I'll be able to knock out a couple ideas I have. (I'm sure you'll like them ****) Also what did you think about Jason Todd being The Hood? I know he's not really in the Titans, but I thought it would be a cool crossover idea from Batman and it'll fit my story arc pretty well. As always read and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Titans Beyond**

**Episode 24: Meanwhile**

**Author: Brruundin**

**Warning, I do not own the Titans or any other DC characters I may use.**

So in the new city Rose and the other new Titans were adjusting to life in their new home. It wasn't a big tower like the one in Jump City, but it was a decent size apartment that they had just rented out. Mammoth and Gizmo were doing the finishing touches on unpacking while the others marveled at the new place. It was their new place and it was wonderful.

"It's good to finally have a place of our own what do you guys think?" Rose asked as the others looked around.

"It's nice. I think it will be a sweet setup for us." See-more said and Kyd Wykkyd nodded in silence.

Once the place was set up Mammoth suggested they all go order something to eat. The others beside Rose nodded. Rose didn't want to go eat because one she wasn't hungry, and two she wasn't yet comfortable going out into public with her teammates. She considered herself normal looking but wasn't too sure about them. Anytime they were out in public people would give disgusting looks and Rose didn't like it. She figured she would eventually have to get over it and deal with it but today was not that day. Rose decided to stay behind while the others went out for pizza. While she sat in her new room, she sat and waited for something to happen, anything. She wanted to go out do good but so far nothing was going on. _It's so boring here, I want adventure. _Rose thought to herself while she sat on her bed bored. She then looked out her tiny window out into the city. _Hmm maybe I could go find something to do. _She then climbs out the window and explores the city alone. It was her first time out looking for trouble on her own since she joined up with the Titans. It was an exciting feeling and she was really looking forward to it. As she ran around aimlessly wandering the city the rush of adrenaline made her feel something she hadn't felt in the longest time, joy. She knew at this point this was something she could look forward to each day. Eventually she came to a dead end, so she began to turn around. As soon as she did so she could hear a woman scream. She then headed towards the scream in a hurry. She was worried but knew this was her chance to do some good for once. When she got closer she could see a couple thugs huddled around a young woman with a baby boy. She decided this was her chance and charged towards the thugs. She took two of them towards the ground and the woman managed to get up with her baby. She was very thankful for this and shouted out thanks. Rose turned to her and nodded, and took out the last thug who was heading straight towards her. After she hit them a couple of times she took some rope from belt and tied them to each other so they couldn't escape. She then heard police sirens and that was how she knew it was her cue to leave.

When she got back her teammates had returned from pizza and wondered where she had gone off to.

"So umm Rose what have you been up to?" Gizmo asked curiously trying to inquire where his teammate had gone off to.

"I was just out and about looking for something to do, that's all. Why? Did you think I would run off or something?" Rose answered letting them know what she had done.

"I don't know it's just weird that you were gone when we got back that's all" See-more said.

"Well I'm used to going off on my own sometimes, so that may be something you have to deal with." Rose said, responding to See-more's comment.

"Well you see we're a team and we need to stick together and communicate with each other. A little notice here and there would be appreciated." Mammoth says, putting his two cents in.

"Well I guess I can try to leave a note if I'm going to be out for a bit. But you all aren't my mother so I don't think it's necessary for me to check in with you all every five seconds." Rose responded letting them how she felt about the situation.

"Yeah well okay I guess you don't have to all the time." Gizmo said.

"Alright well I'm pretty tired from this long day guys, so I'm going to get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to start training at 9 am sharp so be ready to get going hard then!" Rose says, letting the rest of her teammates know the plan for tomorrow.

She then heads into her room and sits back on her bed. She looks around the room and focuses in on a picture of her and her father when she was a little girl. She tears up a little bit from all that has gone on with the two of them over the past several years or so. It was a hard subject for her to deal with, but she was a big girl who could handle just about anything.

So she decided to then lay on her bed and think about all that was going on in her life. Her new teammates, her fight with her father and his apparent death, the other Titans. These things were very big right now in her life and it wasn't easy to deal with at the moment. As the hours passed she found it to bother her more and more. Eventually it became too much so she decided to stop thinking about it, get up and walk outside. As she sat and waited the wind picked up and it became chilly. Eventually she decided to go back inside and wait for morning to come. It was a rough first night but more good would surely come.

**A/N Decided to talk about what Rose and her group were up to, and next time we'll get a Titans East update. Be sure to read and review!**


End file.
